


Originalshipping Random Oneshots

by Parkkrys



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, Lemon, M/M, Main Character Death, Normal pokemon, Pokespe - Freeform, Smut, Will add on - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 52,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkkrys/pseuds/Parkkrys
Summary: Like the title says, just some random fluffiness here and there.





	1. Jealously

**Author's Note:**

> I have a huge writers block so i am going to write a few random things here and there. If you have a few ideas for me to write, do not hesitate to let me know!

Green rolled his eyes as he watched a skinny female place her hand on his boyfriend's thigh. Red just continued to talk to his friends like nothing was happening and Green wanted to smack him, badly.

  
Red was a huge hit with the ladies, which normally would be fine. If they weren't dating and trying to keep it a god damn secret because none of Red's friends knew he was gay. It was getting to the point where Green just wanted to tell them. But no bad idea, he was the nerd, the geek, the skinny nobody, or whatever else they called him.

  
College sucked for him right now, he loved the school but he should have just stuck with being alone. Red was having troubles with his classes and the teacher wanted him to tutor Red. That is how this all first began in the first place.

  
The brunette frowned and looked back down at the paper he was currently trying to type on his laptop, but he couldn't focus. Green groaned and took off his glasses, placing a hand over his face. He was not one to get jealous of someone who was more stupid and below him.

  
Shutting his laptop closed he moved it to the side, crossing his arms on the table and placed his head on top of them. He slipped his eyes closed and let his brain take him somewhere in his mind.

  
It landed on the time where he first got together with Red. The raven haired male was late, putting the smaller brunette in a particularly bad mood from waiting. He hated it when people were late. Red had ran into the room and plopped down, placing his math physics in front of him. Green glanced it over to check for any wrong answers and noticed the state the paper was in.

  
“You did this twenty minutes ago, didn’t you?”

  
Red had blushed and scratched the back of his neck while chuckling nervously. Red nodded, feeling like he should stay silent for he didn’t want Green to rip his head off. Green sighed and placed the paper down and gave the taller male a small smile.

  
“Well it's messy, but it is all correct. Good job, I am impressed.”

  
Red had smiled and pulled him into a hug, getting a squeak from the brunette. Green wasn't used to being hugged, or any body contact for that matter, so when he felt Red hug him just a little bit tighter, Green melted in his arms. He felt so warm and soft, and next thing he knew he was pushed away, only to feel a pair of soft lips meeting his own.

  
The kiss was over quickly after that, Green whined and blushed. Red instantly started apologizing with a slight stutter, while Green just leaned back in and kissed the raven haired male. The brunette had no idea what he was doing since this was his second kiss in his entire life, but god it felt good. It felt even better when Red wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer, his kisses getting rougher.

  
Red had nibbled on his bottom lip, causing Green to gasp and Red seeing an opportunity, slipped his tongue into Greens mouth. The smaller male whimpered and gripped onto Reds jacket, gasping as he was running out of air. They pulled apart, gasping in air while they stared at each other, both with reddish hues on their cheeks and noses.

  
They pulled apart, both feeling embarrassed about what just happened the moment before. They avoided each other for about three weeks after that.

  
When they met up again, Green had been in his sweats, watching a movie when he heard the doorbell ring. He answered it and blinked when it revealed Red, who was holding a single red rose. The raven haired male blushed and held it out for Green to take. Green took it from Red and smiled as he adjusted his glasses, taking a step back to let Red enter his small dorm.

  
They sat down and had tea while they chatted, and when it was time for Red to leave, Red had kissed him, saying that he was coming back the next day. Which he did, and he came back every single day after that. But if Green knew that it would lead up to this, watching skinny, wearing too much makeup females, hovering or always touching Red, he would have never agreed.

  
Deciding that he had enough of watching females flirting with his boyfriend, Green packed everything up and left the classroom that they were all studying in. Adjusting his glasses again, he pressed the elevator button waiting for it to come up. He felt someone stand beside him, but Green was too lost in thoughts to notice who they were. Putting his body into autopilot, he walked into the elevator pressing the ground floor button. He jumped when he felt someone pull him into a hug, he realized that it was Red.

  
Green tensed up and refused to hug him back. Stupid Red who couldn’t take a hint, pulled back and lifted Greens head up by the chin, so he could look him in the eyes. Red gave the smaller male a gentle smile before he gave him a deep kiss.

  
Green whimpered, bringing a hand to grip onto Red's shirt. The taller male backed them up into the corner of the elevator, hoisting Green up so the smaller male could wrap his legs around his waist. Smirking as he heard Green moan at the action, Red ended the kiss with a small nip at Greens bottom lip.

  
Green drew in a gasp of precious air , huffing it out as he stared at Red lustfully. The elevator dinged, causing the two males to spilt apart, Green nearly falling over as he tried to regain his footing. Knowing that he was blushing hard, Green gulped as he walked out the elevator.

  
Glancing around to see that there was nobody in the hall, he leaned against the wall and glared at his boyfriend. “What the hell was that for?”

  
Red smirked as he took a step closer towards him. “Your adorable when you're jealous.”

 


	2. Thunderstorms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red who had became champion, who was frozen into an ice sculpture on Mt Moon, who was again frozen into stone is afraid of a thunderstorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes or spelling errors.

Thunder rumbled in the distance causing Red to tremble. Green chuckled inside his head as he tried to hide a smile. Red who had became champion, who was frozen into an ice sculpture on Mt Moon, who was again frozen into stone is afraid of a thunderstorm.

  
They were currently taking shelter in a small cave when the rain started to pelt down on them. Red groaned as he held his espeon from running out to play in the rain. Green giggled quietly into his sleeve to make sure Red didn’t hear him.

  
“Why don’t you just put him back into his pokeball?” Green asked with a small smile. He frowned when Red just stared at him. “Is there something on my face?” He growled.

  
Red looked away and grabbed espeons pokeball and placed the cat like eeveelution into the ball. “Nothing it's just you were smiling.”

  
Green frowned and looked at the entrance, where the rain was pelting down. “And that's a problem because?”

  
“Because you never really smile. It's cute.”

  
Green whipped his head towards Red and glared at him. “It is not! I am not cute!”

  
Red laughed and got up to sit beside the brunette. “Whatever you say cutie.”

  
Green huffed and looked away. Red was the only one who got to see this side of the spiked haired male since they knew each other since they were both at the age of ten. Plus Red's grin made Greens heart beat faster, butterflies fluttering in his stomach, and a blush threating to flare up on his face. Didn’t help that Red was taller then him as well.

  
Another boom of thunder sounded, causing a small yelp to escape from Red as he jumped. Green raised a brow as he looked over at him, causing Red to blush. “Oh be quiet!”

  
“I didn’t even say anything.” Green replied in a monotone voice.

  
“Your expression said plenty enough thank you very much!” Red exclaimed as he jumped again from another boom of thunder. Green rolled his eyes and shifted closer to him. Grabbing Red's hand, he placed it over his chest. “Just focus on my heartbeat.” Green gently told him.

  
Red slipped his eyes shut, focusing on the smaller males heartbeat. He could feel his own heartbeat slow down to match the brunettes and instantly he started to feel more relaxed. So relaxed that he didn’t even notice the boom of thunder.

  
“Its funny you know? You have no problem hanging out with a pikachu but yet you are afraid of thunder storms.”

  
“Well that’s different! I have no problem with thunder bolts okay!”

  
Green chuckled and shook his head, giving Red a small smile, causing the other male to smile back. It stayed silent for a while after that. With Red's hand still on Greens chest, just focusing on his heartbeat.   
“Hey Green?” The brunette looked up and hummed a little, signaling Red that he was listening. “How did you know this would calm me down?”

  
Green sighed and looked down at the floor. “My sister always have panic attacks so I learned that getting her to focus on my heartbeat always got her to breathe again. I didn’t even know it would work.”

  
“Thank you.” Red whispered as he stared at the floor. He furrowed his eyebrows as he felt the other males heartbeat quicken. He looked up to see Green looking away, biting his lip as he had a light blush on his cheeks. “Green?”

  
“It's nothing! I'm fine! I think I am going to explore the cave!” Green exclaimed as he stood up, walking deeper into the cave. Red furrowed his eye brows as he stood up to follow the shorter male.

  
Green sure was confusing sometimes. 


	3. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Green got the call that Red had collapsed, he went to the hospital as quickly as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter but I do need to warn you that there is Main Character Death in this. Also another thing, I don't know when I will be able to update again. I have been going through a lot lately and I am not a hundred percent. I just need time to fix myself and get some help. On my good days I will try to type and update but no promises! See you next time.

When Green got the call that Red had collapsed, he went to the hospital as quickly as possible. Two hours later the doctor told him that Red had a brain tumor.

  
Red's mother broke down crying, and Blue along with Yellow just stared at the floor. Green sat down and asked the question that everyone was wondering. “How bad?”   
The doctor gave him a small smile and sighed. “He has six months to live.”

  
Reds mother cried even louder as the two female pokedex holders gasp. Green bit his lip and looked away, fighting back the tears. The doctor sat down in front of them with his clipboard in hand.

  
“I know his is hard, but I have a few questions. Have any of you notice if he was starting to act different from normal lately?”

  
“Yes he was being more moody and he had headaches all the time. I never thought anything of it.” Red's mother told the young doctor.

  
“Alright how about any trouble with speech or vision?”

  
“No I haven't notice anything.” The older woman explained while looking at the three pokedex holders for confirmation. They all agreed with her.

  
The doctor nodded while scribbling away at his clipboard. “Any vomiting or seizers?”

  
Blue gasped as she realized something. “Oh my god! He was over at my place a couple of days ago because we were planning on doing something for him and he got very sick. He waved it off saying that he must of ate something.”

  
“Wait what were you guys planning?” Green asked as he glared at her. “And you just let him wave it off! What is wrong with you!?” Blue glared back at the angry brunette. “Well I can't tell you what we were planning! And I thought it was nothing!”

  
“Alright settle down you guys. This is not helping.” Yellow softly scolded.

  
“Actually I would like to know what you two were planning as well.” Red's mother said quietly. Blue sighed and looked down at her hands, which were folded in her lap. “He had a crush on someone and he wanted me to help him confess.”

  
“Who sweetheart? Please tell me.” The older woman said with tears in her eyes. Blue looked over to see Yellow and Green watching her with wide eyes. She swallowed and let out a shaky breath.

  
“He wanted to confess to Green.” Blue eventually told them as she fidgeted in her seat.

  
Green looked away, holding back a sob. Red liked him too? Well he certainly never expected that. He closed his eyes shut, trying to hold back the tears as a whimper left him.   
“He wanted to tell you, and we had this wonderful plan to do it. But I guess it's not happening now.” Blue continued. She grabbed a tissue out from her purse and wiped at her eyes. “Green if you love him back, please tell him. Oh god please.”

  
Green stayed silent as his mind ran a thousand miles a minute. Of course he loved Red back. He had loved him for years now. He looked at Blue and nodded, before he whispered “You have no idea how much I do. I just never thought he would return the feelings.”

  
She gave him a small smile before looking at the doctor. “May we see him?”

  
The doctor stayed silent as he nodded and lead all of them to Red's room. When they entered the small hospital room, they all winced when they saw Red laying there. He was pale and Green could see that he was shivering. “Red?”

  
The ill boy looks over and a small shy smile appears on his lips. “Green.” He says softly. “Red, I don’t understand – when- how-”

  
“Did I know that I had cancer?” He asks and Green nods silently. Red looks down at his hands. He sighs and looks back up to the brunet. “I suspected but I was scared to go to the doctors about it.”

  
“Red, why?”

  
Red’s face looks concerned and sad. “Please don’t cry, smile, you always looked better with a smile.” He says quietly. Green smiles and Red eyes light up with a huge smile. “There’s that smile.” He says. Green walks closer and sits down by the hospital bed. “Red-”

  
“Red, my baby!” Red’s mother exclaims and rushes over to her son. “Mom, I am so sorry.” He says in a thick voice full of emotions. “Shhh don’t be sorry.” She says and kisses his forehead. “What did the doctor say?” Red asks.

  
“Sweetheart, you have only six months to live.” She says quietly with tears appearing in her eyes. “Mom, please don’t cry.” She shakes her head and sniffles.

  
The doctor who was standing by the door, walked farther into the room and checked the machines. “Mr. Stevenson I am going to call the brain surgeon to give you some information.” Red just nodded and looked to Blue. She smile and gestured telling him that Green knows.

  
“May I speak to Green a minute guys? Please?” Everyone nodded and left the room, leaving the two males alone. “Red?”

  
Said male took a deep breath and sat up carefully. He grabbed Green’s hand and intertwined their fingers together. “I’m sorry you had to hear if from Blue. I really wanted to tell you myself. I had a whole speech planned out.”

  
Green bit his lip, bringing his hand up to run it through Red’s raven hair. “Why don’t you say it now then?”

  
Red smiled and took Greens hand, placing a gentle kiss on his knuckles causing Green to blush. “No it’s fine. You know now and that is all that matters.”

  
The smaller male nodded and looked down at his lap. Red lifted his chin and frowned when he saw a single tear escape and run down Green’s cheek. “Please don’t cry. I hate it when you cry.” This caused Green to cry even more much to Red’s despair. Panicking the ravened haired male leaned down and place a gentle kiss onto the distressed male lips.

  
The doctor walked back into the room and raised his eyebrow. He cleared his throat causing the two males to quickly spring apart, both with deep blushes on their faces. “Well Mr. Stevenson here is the brain surgeon.” He quickly said as he motioned towards the tall blond female who walked inside the room.

  
“Hello Mr. Stevenson my name is Dr. Claire and I will be hopefully doing your surgery depending how big that brain tumor of yours is." She rattled off.

  
"Um Dr. Claire I told you that he has six months to live.”

  
She glared at him and looked back at Red with kind eyes. “I don’t care, I want to see it.” The older doctor sighed and walked out the room to grab the scans while she sat down and told Red everything he needed to know. After she was done explaining she left the room to go see the scans, leaving the two teenage males alone.

  
Green blushed and grabbed Red’s hand. “You will get through this.” He gently whispered. Red looked over at him and smiled sadly. “I hope so now that I got you in my life.”

  
The brunette looked away and bit his lip, causing Red to chuckle as he leaned over to kiss him. “If they can’t then I don’t know.” Red said after they pulled apart. Green placed his hand on the red eyed males cheek. “Then we will make the most of it.”

  
Dr. Claire walked into the room with a huge smile on her face. “Good news I can get rid of it. When do you want to do the surgery?”

  
“As soon as we can.” Red told her, smiling at the good news.

  
She nodded and checked her tablet to see when she could. “How about tomorrow morning at ten?” Red nodded, grabbing Greens hand. “Thank you so much.” Red the female doctor. She smiled and nodded her head before she left.

  
Green took a deep breath, standing up and giving him a small smile. “Well um I guess I will see you tomorrow morning.” He went to leave but Red grabbed his wrist. “Stay with me till then?” Green bit his lip, nodding as he slipped back into the hospital bed.

  
He laid down beside the taller male, resting his head on his chest. Green smiled as he felt Red slip an arm around him. “Thank you.” Green heard the other male whisper. “Anything for you.” Green replied.

  
They fell asleep and when they woke in the morning, Red was prepped and was rolled into surgery. Green paced in the waiting room for six hours when Red’s mother along with Blue joined him. Another four hours the doctor came in.

  
Green looked at her with hopeful eyes. She took a deep breath before she spoke. “I’m very sorry but Red died during surgery.”

  
It was quiet as Green sat down in his chair while trying to keep himself together. “What?” he whispered brokenly. The doctor sat down beside him as Blue sobbed while holding Red’s mother.

  
“He had a stroke during surgery and it caused a brain bleed. I couldn’t move fast enough to stop it.” She gently explained.

  
“So he bled out to death?”

  
She nodded. She jumped when Green stood up and whipped around to face her while screaming, “It’s your fault! If you didn’t think you were so superior Red would still be alive for another six months!”

  
She smiled sadly. “He still would have died.”

  
“At least I would still have him for another six months!” He screamed while sobbing. The doctor stood up and before she left she turned towards the broken family. “I’m sorry for your loss.”

  
Green fell down on his knees while wrapping his arms around his torso. Why did life have to be a bitch? Why did it have to happen to Red? Why did he have to be ripped away from himself? That was all that was running through his mind.

  
Just a constant why?....Why?.....Why? 


	4. Second Chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a request and i just had to do it. if i didn't i would have felt really bad. This was requested by deadlinecircus on Wattpad.  
> Sorry if it isn't really that good but at least i got it done.

_Green’s Pov_

  
Now get this, I a boy named Green Oak fell in love with this boy named Red Stevenson. Sounds like a mushy romance novel beginning right? Well I guess it was for a while.

  
I worked at a coffee shop and business was busy as always and I was at the cashier as normal. Then I had to take his order and man how can a guy be that hot? It went like that for a couple months.

  
But one day I finally have the guts to write my number on his cup. I knew I had a blush on my face considering how hot my face was when I handed the coffee to him and he gave me this beautiful smile. You know that smile right? A smile that makes butterflies flutter in your stomach and your brain to stop working as it focuses on that one smile? Well that was the one he gave me.

  
I didn’t see him for a couple of days after that. I hated myself for being so stupid, I must have scared him away. Like, do you know how hard it is to find someone who else is gay and actually likes you? It is so freaking hard let me tell you that.

  
But one day as I was lazing on my couch watching a movie, I got a call. Without thinking I just answered it, but I was not expecting it to be him. I freaked out in my mind as I tried to talk to him with a huge stutter. God why am I so stupid like this sometimes?

  
The conversation went smoothly surprisingly, and I learned a lot about him. His name was Red Stevenson, he was twenty one years old and he worked at a high class restaurant as a chef. Like I said, how can someone be so perfect, I shall never know.

  
We went on our first date three days later. He was so gentle and sweet, he listened to everything I had to say and he walked me home. He took my hand and placed a gentle kiss on my ring finger, saying that he would love to go on another date. I felt like I was walking on air.

  
I told my older sister Daisy all about it and we squealed. Daisy was one of the few people who actually let me act like a girl with her. She told me to be careful though and I got a little upset when she said that, but I understood why she did. I see her like my mother and I guess that is what mothers do. They over protect their kids.

  
But anyway, next thing I knew three months went by and Red and I were in a very healthy relationship. He was fantastic at pretty much everything. Cooking, cleaning, and let’s not forget how fucking good he is in the bedroom.

  
I don’t know how I got so lucky. This all sounds fucking perfect doesn’t it. It was for awhile, until for some odd reason he started to pull away. Then it lead to us always fighting and throwing things at each other. I don’t even know where it went wrong. But I decided that I had enough and I broke up with him.

  
I thought it was the right choice, but let me tell you it was hell. I had a hard time sleeping, I didn’t eat as much as I usually did, I almost lost my job at the coffee shop from falling asleep at the counter. I was heart broken, and I hated the feeling. All I could think about was him.

  
A month went by and I was at work, taking orders like I used to do. And I was trying to keep a smile on my face as I did my job. I was just handing a coffee to a young lady and went back to the cashier.

  
“May I take your order?” I said without even looking up.

  
“Large coffee, two sugars please.”

  
I froze as I looked up to see him. My mind went blank as I looked back down to run the order through. it felt like a knife was stabbing through my heart. It hurts to just look at him. I turn to get the coffee ready and I quickly stirred it. Handing it to him without even looking at him, he gently grabbed my wrist making me look him in the eyes.

  
He looked like he was in a worst state then I was. He had dark circles under his beautiful eyes. “When are you done work?” He whispered. I was curious in what he wanted to talk about. So I decided that I would hear him out. “In twenty minutes if you want to wait over there then go ahead.”

  
He nodded and walked over to the table I pointed at. I turned my focused back to work, or tried to. It was hard and I felt hot all over when I felt his eyes on me. Next thing I knew twenty minutes went by and I was walking out the coffee shop, with Red hot on my heels.

  
It was an awkward silence and I really didn’t want to take him to my apartment. So I went to the park that was a couple blocks away from the coffee shop. As we were walking, Red kept getting closer and closer. It got to the point where our fingers brushed against each other as we kept walking.

  
Each time our fingers met, I felt my heart beat a tiny bit faster. I know this is stupid, I a young nineteen year old male acting like a female and can’t let go of my ex. But Red is so smart and hot and dear lord I need him in my life.

  
We finally arrived to the small park that I was leading us too. As we walked down the dirt path, we sat down on a old wooded bench. I looked over at him and saw that he was trying to figure something out in his head, and for a moment I wished I knew what he was thinking. He looked up and stared at me with this look that screamed I need help.

  
“What do you want to talk about?” I finally decided to start this conversation that he wanted.

  
“I need to explain to you what was happening with me before we broke up.”

  
“What?” confusion ran through my head. What did he mean?

  
He took a deep breath and placed his hand on top of mine. I wanted to pull away, afraid of what he was going to say. “I was going through a lot.”

  
All of a sudden I was angry. That is all he is going to say? That all the fighting and the tears was because he was going through a lot? He got some nerve, I stayed silent afraid that I was going to snap and I really didn’t feel like getting into another fight.

  
“And I took it out on you. It wasn’t fair that I put you of all people through that.” He continued. I scoffed and he shot me an annoyed look. “But like they always say; you hurt the ones you love the most.”

  
“So what were you going through?” I demanded. He was not going to get away from that.

  
He looked away. “My best friend crashed from his stupid drug high.”

  
He raised his hand and slowly placed it on my cheek, like if he knew that I was tense. I let out a breath and I really didn’t want to believe his words, for all I know he could be lying. But dear lord I really wanted to kiss him right now. He leaned down and kissed me gently, like if he was reading my mind.

  
When he pulled away my eyes fluttered open and I wondered when did I close them. He smiled that stupid smile and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into a hug.

  
“Can we please try this again? I really don’t want to let you go.” He whispered against my ear, causing me to shiver. I didn’t know what to say, make us both happy and hope we don’t fight and fall apart like before, or say no and make us both miserable.

  
I took a deep breath and let out a breathy yes. He hugged me tighter to himself and I smiled. I don’t know why but I have a feeling that I had made the right decision.

 


	5. I Will Make You Love Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was another request made by Deadlinecircus on Wattpad. So i saw my grief counseler and she told me to keep writing since it helps me a lot. So here we go, there is smut in this oneshot and if you do not read that then please don't. If you do then please enjoy. So this is Namelesshipping for this oneshot as well, Origin Red x Green.

Green growled as he watch his exeggutor fall to the floor. He will not let Red take the championship away from him. He would rather die then let that happen. He grabbed his pokeball and withdrew exeggutor , sending out his last pokemon; Blastoise.

  
Red had smiled and of course he sent out Charizard. Green smiled to himself, he should win this, he had the type advantage. The battle was a long hard one, but in the end Red won. Green was mad, no not mad, he was furious! He could not believe his own eyes. How in the hell did he lose?!

  
He stood there seething in anger while Red just smirked as he made his way towards Green. “So I guess I am the winner huh?”

  
Green had glared at him, how dare did this stupid kid gloat in his face. Red moved in front of him while roaming Green’s body with interested eyes. He placed his hands on the angry males side, running them down until he cupped his ass.

  
“So I guess that means I get to do whatever I want to you.”

  
Green pushed him away, punching him hard in the face. “I will never ever let you near me.” He growled in warning. Red chuckled as he wiped the blood off his lips. “Heh this will only make it more fun.”

  
Red was about to pull Green close to him when Professor Oak walked into the room with a huge smile on his face. “Ah Red congratulations on becoming Champion!” He exclaimed as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

  
Red nodded towards the older man before he grabbed Green’s wrist dragging him as Red excused himself saying he will only be a minute as he walked towards the door. As they exited the battle room Red pushed Green into the wall and smirked down at him.

  
“So now that I am champion, you are going on a date with me.”

  
Green glared. “I refuse.” He hissed out between clenched teeth.

  
Red held up a finger, poking him in the nose as he spoke. “Ah, ah, ah, I am champion which means if I tell you to do something, then you will do it without hesitation.”

  
“Fuck you! I am not going to do anything for you!” Green yelled as he hit Red’s hand away from him. Red just shook his head making a tsking nose as he pushed the smaller male harder into the wall. “Green, must I make you understand the hard way?” Red said as he leaned closer to the brunettes lips. “I wouldn’t mind that.”

  
Green growled in his chest and looked away. “Fine.”

  
Red smiled as he pulled away. “I’m glad you came to your senses, I will see you tonight. Dress appropriately.”

  
Green glared at him while Red winked at him and walked away. How dare that moron treat him like he was a slave. That is not how becoming Champion works. Well you know what? He will just give Red the silent treatment if Red thinks he is so superior! Fuck him!

  
So when Red came to pick him up, he was surprised to see Green with his normal everyday clothes on but the coldest expression on his face. Hm that is not how Red pictured this at all. Red took him to a nice restaurant, with great food but he couldn’t care less. If Red wanted to impress him he had to try harder then that.

  
When Red dropped him off home, Red went to kiss him but Green just slammed the door in his face. And Green just hoped that Red got the hint and drop this whole dating thing. It would never work out anyway, Green didn’t like Red. He’s not even gay, well Green thought as he winced, he can’t lie about the whole gay thing.

  
It went like that for a couple more months. Red taking Green out, Green being cold and disinterested in everything Red does, and so on. But Green was starting to notice that when Red smiled at him, he wanted to blush. The more Red teased him with that stupid smirk of his, the more Green wanted to tease back.

  
But one day, Red had pressed him up to a wall in Green’s apartment and was flirting with him, with that stupid smirk of his that oddly looked a lot like his own. “Oh c’mon Green admit it, you love me.” He cooed as he started the nip Green’s ear. “I don’t even like you!”

  
“Yes you do, I can see it in your eyes.” He purred making Green squirm.

  
“No if you looked into my eyes you would see anger and hatred.” The smaller male yelled out with a blush forming on his face. Dammit he was falling for Red.

  
“As Champion, I demand you to admit your dying feelings of how much you love me. Or else.” Red said with a wink.

  
“Fine I am in love with you!” Green shouted as he placed his hands over his reddening face. Red actually paused in surprise and smirked as he tilted Greens face. "See I knew it.” The taller male gloated.

  
“I hate you.”

  
“No you don’t.” Red sang as he picked Green up, princess style. “I will kill you in the middle of your sleep.” Red just shook his head in amusement as he placed Green onto the bed. “You know, you rather are funny.”

  
“Fuck you!” Green shouted as he threw a pillow at the taller male. Red laughed as he ducked and sat down onto the bed. “You are beautiful.”

  
Green blushed and looked away before he looked back at Red with a disinterested face. Red smirked, he was getting closer for Green to drop his silly cold act. Wanting to see the brunette smile, he crawled a bit closer and slipped an arm around his waist.

  
Green glared at him and tried to move out of the way but Red hugged him. “Red do you mind!?” Red pulled away and shrugged. “Nope.”

  
Green rolled his eyes as he just leaned back onto Red’s chest. He swallowed when Red started to nibble on his ear. “Red stop.” He oiced out, hoping that it didn’t sound like he was flustered. Red chuckled as he snuggled into spiky hair.

  
“Why it sounds like you like it.” Green cursed in his head as he squrimed. This was not fair. He bit down a small moan when Red worked a hand up his shirt to play with his nipple. Green sooned failed to not make any noise as he yelped when Red groped him.

  
Biting on his hand, he let out another moan when Red undid his jeans, slipping a hand in to gently grab his dick. “See you like this so why should I stop?”

  
Green leaned his head back unil it rested on Red’s shoulder while squeezing his eyes shut, he let out another high pitched moan as he tried to squeeze his legs closed. “H-ha Reeeddd, Pl-please stop.”

  
“Heh nope, this is way too much fun.”

  
Green whimpered as Red moved out from behind him, causing him to fall on his back. Red quickly and smoothly slid in between the smaller males legs, pushing them open as he leaned in and gave Green a deep kiss. He pulled away and lifted Green’s shirt, pulling it over his head.

  
Green’s mind went blank as Red leaned over and sucked a nipple into his mouth, nibbling on it. The taller male pulled away and yanked Green’s pants off and threw them to the side as he enjoyed the sight of Green naked and panting on the bed. Moving quickly so Green couldn’t regain thought, he grabbed a bottle of lube out from his pocket before coating his fingers in the liquidly substance.

  
Throwing the bottle to the other side of the room he leaned over giving Green a kiss as he slipped an unexpected finger into the smaller male. Getting a slight hiss from Green, Red cooeed soft whispers into his ear, hoping it would help him relax.

  
Feeling him relax, Red slipped another finger twisting his wrist getting a small yelp as Green gasped. Smirking, Red knew he found that spot that would make Green go crazy later on, for Red has plans for him. Yanking his fingers out, he flipped the other male onto his hands and knees before he quickly took his own clothes off.

  
He used the lube that was still on his hand to coat himself before he used a hand to pinned Green down by the back of his neck. He carefully lined himself up before slowly pushing in, feeling Green to go ridgeit. A soft spoken hush helped Green relax before red pushed himself farther in.

  
Finally reaching to the base, Red smirked as he pulled out before slamming back in causing Green to moan loudly. Setting a fast pace, he grabbed Green’s hands lifting the smaller male off the bed. “Still want to say you don’t want this?”

  
“Red please god.” Green tried to mumble through his moans. Red leaned over to whisper into Green’s ear, enjoying the shivers he felt from his partner. “Please what?” He felt Green start to tremble as he lifted his head. “Faster god please.”

  
“Ah, ah, ah, who’s the champion here?” Red tsked as he gave a hard thrust causing Green to yelp. “H—ha you a-are.”

  
“Good boy.” Red purred as he started to thrust slower. “That means I decide what I want to do. I decide if I want to go faster or not.”

  
Green whined, high pitched as he fell on the bed when Red let go of his hands. Instead Red wrapped an arm around his waist while grabbing Green’s hair, yanking his head up. Red sped up mush faster as he smiled. Hearing Green make a lot of noise always for some odd reason made him so god damn happy. Maye it was the fact that Green was always hateful or it was the fact that Green never makes much noise since he lost the championship. He could never really decide.

  
Green came quietly which cause Red to frown. Now that is not alright, he wanted him to scream his name as loud as he could but it would do for now. They could always do this again Red thought excitedly. Red buried himself into Green one more time before he allowed himself to cum, letting Green just fall onto the mattress.

  
Red moved over to the side, tugging Green into his side. He heard a mumble and looked down to see Green looking up at him with a small smile. “Maybe you are right. I think I am in love with you.” Red just smiled and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

  
And just think, this all started out with Green losing a championship. 


	6. Timeline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Red and Green first met they were three years old. Wide innocent eyes were shyly looking at each other before they eventually became friends. It was blissful to have met their first ever friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehe my counseler is going to regret telling me to keep writing! Anyway I wrote this for just everyone, so this is for Pokespe originalshipping. Should I just label that at the beginning of each chapter? You know if it is for pokespe, games or origins? I don't know, sometimes I feel like I am talking to a dead audience haha. so what do you guys think?

______When Red and Green first met they were three years old. Wide innocent eyes were shyly looking at each other before they eventually became friends. It was blissful to have met their first ever friends.

  
When Red turned four years old, since he was three to four months older than Green, they had a special party for the raven haired boy. With streamers, balloons and a huge ice cream cake. Afterwards they had a sleepover, where Green kissed Red on the cheek, wishing him a happy birthday before snuggling into the blushing red eyed male.

  
When Green turned four years old, he had Red come over and that was all he wanted. Daisy gave him a cupcake and wished him a happy birthday while quickly motioning the boys into Green’s room. They both just looked at each other and shrugged while they sat down in the middle of the bedroom before making a pillow fort. That night they made promises that they were going to be best friends forever.

  
Christmas was a special time for everyone, and both boys were in Red’s room as they listen to Daisy explain the holiday main points. She explained about Santa Claus and mistletoe and gifts. When she left the room both boys just watched a movie and cuddled. That night they decided to have a kiss under the mistletoe.

  
When Easter came around in April, they were both excited to go hunt for chocolate as most kids are. They had it in Green’s backyard and they held hands throughout the entire hunt. Daisy and Red’s mother found it rather adorable while Professor Oak found it strange. Why would boys act like that? He shrugged it off and just went along with it while Green’s parents thought that the boys were way to close for their liking.

  
When Red turned five they went to Johto to visit his grandparents. The grandparents instantly fell in love with the way Red and Green stuck together when they were going anywhere, or if they wanted to play they would do so just quietly. They were never really loud kids. When they went to bed they fell asleep with hands intertwined with each other.

  
Halloween Red was dressed up as a pirate and Green was dressed up like a black cat, with ears, tail and a collar around his neck with a little bell. Daisy took them out around six and they didn’t stop till she was done hanging out with her boyfriend Bill. He hugged little Green and said bye before he went in his house. They started to walk home, talking excitedly about the night before they all went inside Green’s home. When they went to bed, Green’s parents told them that they are going to sleep in different rooms. That night, Green snuck into Red’s room and fell asleep beside him.

  
When Green turned five, his parents packed him a suitcase and didn’t let him say goodbye to Red before they sent him off to Chuck’s school in Johto. He was so much smaller then the other kids and younger. What he didn’t know was that he was going to stay the next six years at that school. That night Green learned what pokemon was with tears in his eyes and he was curious.

  
When Green turned eleven years old, he knew how to wield a Kanata and how to train with his pokemon. He never heard from his parents once but did get a few letters once in a while from Daisy and not a single one mentioned Red. It was strange, he never really could remember his raven haired friend but he knew that he had a best friend before he came to the school.   
When he left the school and went back to Kanto, he showed up at his grandfathers and was welcomed back with open arms. He never saw his parents that night. It wasn’t till two months later did he ever see his parents again, in the graveyard. Green was confused and waited for answers when he asked his sister. She never answer him, she lied, but never told him the truth and he knew that. He just figured that she would tell him in her own time.

  
Red and Green were twelve when they met again. It was a strange encounter, they felt like they both knew each other but they didn’t remember. Green didn’t know if whether they should be friends or not but in the end they really did not get along.

  
Red had just turned fifteen when he realized where he saw Green before. He was holding a picture where he himself was four years old, and Green was beside him with a rather adorable smile. He demanded an answer from his mother and she sat him down with a sad smile. She explained how Green’s parents got mad at her for letting their sons get so close and was afraid that the boys would grow up and fall in love with each other. She also explained how they took Green one night and just sent him away without telling anybody, not even Professor Oak or Daisy.

  
Red was shocked speechless before he got angry. What type of parents would send their son away because they were afraid that he would be gay? His mother grabbed his hand and explained how they came to that conclusion. It was the way Green looked at Red that got them terrified that he would grow up gay. Again Red was shocked into silence.

  
Green turned sixteen when he confessed to Red about his feelings. He stared up at him with hopeful eyes that Red never seen before. Usually Green was cold and would insult people, so when this boy came up to him with a small blush and he stuttered out his confession Red was surprised. Green bit his lip as he looked away with tears in his eyes, waiting for the rejection but it never came. Instead Red hugged him close while telling him that he deserved to know the truth.

  
Red took him to his house and got a photo album telling Green the story that his mother told him. Green was upset but at the same time he didn’t care. He told Red right there and then that it doesn’t matter because his parents are dead and they can’t send him away this time. Before Red could answer Green’s aunt came through the door and wanted to see her nephew.   
Few weeks later they found out that Green’s aunt was a lot like his mother. Green got frustrated and told her that he was gay and if she dare sent him away he would kill her in the middle of her sleep. She was speechless and slapped him saying how dare he speak to her that way. Green stormed out of the room to find Red but only to find out Red went to Mount Silver to train Gold.

  
Green wouldn’t take no for an answer and climbed Mt. Silver the next day. When he saw Red he punched him and screamed at him for being an idiot while Gold just stood there rather surprised. Red ended Green’s angry parade by pulling him close and kissing him like his life depended on it. When Red pulled away, Green brought his fingers up to his lips as he stared at Red with wide eyes. That day they started their relationship and swore Gold to secrecy to not tell anyone.

  
Five months into their relationship they told their friends and Red’s mother, Professor Oak and Daisy. They were all thrilled for them, telling them that it was about time really. When Green’s aunt found out she got angry, pissing Professor Oak off enough that he yelled at her to leave and to never come back. That day they celebrated.

  
When Red turned seventeen, he had Green move into an apartment with him. They celebrated his birthday with a small gathering of friends and family, with of course their pokemon as well. They enjoyed the small talk, the games and the cake as they laughed at each other. That night Red and Green decided what they wanted to do with their lives together.

  
When Green turned seventeen four months later he decided to celebrate his birthday to themselves and celebrate with family a couple days afterwards. Red made Green’s birthday special, by just letting them sleep in and laze around for the entire day. But towards the end of the day things got a little heated up. That night Red and Green lost their virginity to each other.

  
Christmas was a special day for everyone. With laughing, kisses, jokes and a huge dinner everyone traded off both funny and embarrassing stories to each other. Red was sitting on the couch with Green snuggled into his chest as they watched the party go on around them. Red had his arms wrapped around Green’s waist, as they just whispered to each other before Gold decided to jump on them, loudly exclaiming that they were boring. That night Green nearly killed Gold.

  
It was mid June when Red grabbed Greens hand and took them somewhere. Confused, Green smiled as they ended up at a hill to see all of Pallet town, looking towards Red he raised an eyebrow to silently ask him what was going on. Red smiled nervously as he started to ramble, confusing Green even more. Placing a hand on his cheek, Green leaned up and gave Red a kiss which calmed the taller male down. Then Red got down on one knee and proposed, causing Green to panic for a minute before he could even mutter out a yes. That day Green couldn’t stop smiling for the life of him.

  
Red turned eighteen when they both sat down to talk about wedding plans, both deciding that it should wait till Green turned eighteen. Daisy sitting with them to help out since they both had no idea what they were doing and she was proud of them. She knew that even if they are getting married at the age of eighteen, they were soulmates. Deciding to get married in the small town of Pallet town, they would both wear suits and have purple flowers. Red asked Gold to be his best man while Green asked Crystal, Blue and Daisy to be his bridesmaids.

  
The next summer of June, Red smiled as he stood with Gold, both wearing black suits, at the tree that they were going to get married under and watched as Professor Oak walked Green, who was wearing a white suit to help with the guests who had no idea what was going on, down the small path. They clasped hands and both smiled as they exchanged vows and rings. They both kissed each other, excited to be officially husbands. At the end of that night they knew that nothing could tear them apart no matter how hard the universe tried. They both knew that they would live happily together till the day they died. 


	7. Rejection but Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request by Deadlinecircus on Wattpad! Please do enjoy.

The bell rang, signalling that it was lunch time and Red walked out of math with Gold. They both were so deep into their conversation they never noticed that the halls were clearing before them. Ever since they won that basketball tournament they have been huge stars in the school.

  
They both have been getting a lot of confessions as well and they both felt like kings. They just stepped out the school when they both bumped into a smaller person.

  
“Hey watch where you are going?! Oh.” The person shouted before realizing what they have done. Red looked down to see the strange kid looking at both of them. Gold rolled his eyes.   
“Listen here pipsqueak, maybe you shouldn’t have been in our way.” Gold replied lazily before he pushed the kid out of the way. Red frowned and helped the smaller male back onto his feet. “You okay?”

  
Green emerald eyes caught his attention as the smaller male blushed. “Oh Green, sorry about that.” Red said as he realized that it was him. “Your hair is darker.”Red commented before he let go of Green’s hand.

  
Green shrugged as he glared at Gold. “Yes my hair usually gets darker when I stay in hot climates. I just got back from my trip in Alola.” He said as he wiped his hands off. Gold ruffled Green’s hair as he laughed when Green started to fuss over his hair. “Ugh Gold you know I hate it when you do that.”

  
Gold just shrugged it off while he stuffed his hands into his pockets. It was silent before Green cleared his throat. “Hey Gold, may I speak to Red in private?” Gold groaned and muttered about something about it being cold. Red looked at him with a small smile, causing Green to shift and look away fighting down a blush.

  
“You might want to hurry up. Gold with the cold is usually bad news. You know you are lucky for going to Alola to get away from winter.” Red chuckled.

  
Green took a deep breath. “I um, I have feelings for you. I mean like more than friends feelings and I mean like I want you to be my umm boyfriend? I have been thinking a lot and thought, that I-I should um tell you.” Green felt a little bit proud of himself for stuttering only twice.

  
Red looked speechless and he was. He never expected Green of all people to confess to him. Panicking, Red opened his mouth and closed it again. He had no idea what to say, especially with the way Green was looking at him.

  
“Green, I am, well I am surprised but I can’t accept you confession.” Red blurted out. Green looked away and nodded before he went to pull the school door open. “We can still be friends though.” Red said quickly. Green nodded back at him before he disappeared into the school.

  
“Red are you done yet! I’m hungry and I want to go out!” Gold yelled catching his attention. Red looked back at the school one more time before he walked off with Gold to go out for lunch.

  
Half an Hour Later

  
The bell rang and everyone hurried off to their classes while Green slumped in his seat for English. He laid his head down on the nice cool desk. Why is he an idiot and go confess? He should have confessed at the end of the day so he could go home and not be in class from a rejection. But again he wasn’t sure what he was doing in the moment, and he did expect a rejection so he didn’t understand why it hurt so much and whats worse, Red sat beside him in English.

  
He looked away and down at his doodle when he saw and heard Red come into the classroom with his basketball friends. Red was so cool, tall and so freaking hot, but it seems that he likes girls only. This was one of the times that Green wished he was a girl and not a boy who was gay. The bell rang signalling that class was starting and Red sat down beside him.

  
“Mr. Oak nice to see you back in my class. Come see me in a minute so I can get you caught up please.” Professor Noir told him. Green nodded and glanced over at Red who was scribbling on a piece of paper. After the teacher gave all the homework that Green missed, he went back to his seat to see a letter on his binder.

  
He sat down and looked over at Red, who made a hand motion telling him to read it. Green slowly opened the letter and waited till the teacher put on the movie of the book they were reading on. He looked down and stared to read the small letter.

  
Green,

  
I just wanted to know if you are okay and I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime? I know it’s childish for me to ask you in this way but I don’t feel like getting an assignment for talking in class. Please at least consider it?

  
Red

  
Green reread the letter twice just to make sure he wasn’t missing anything before he wrote down his response and slid it over to Red. He watched as the raven haired male open it to quickly read it and smiled. He gave an approving nod towards Green before he started to watch the movie while Green was stuck in his own thoughts.

  
Sure he had no idea what the movie or the book was about since the class started it when he was in Alola for a couple of weeks to visit his uncle but something happened when he was there. The entire time he couldn’t stop thinking of Red. It got to the point where he was day dreaming about him. So when he was on the plane ride home he knew he wanted to confess. Which seemed to be a mistake, considering how much it hurt to be rejected.

  
Class finally ended and Green went home, since he didn’t have a last class. He entered his home and placed his bag down beside the floor before laying down on the couch to wait for Daisy. She always knew what to do in these situations. After ten minutes of waiting there was a knock on the door, pulling Green out of his thoughts.

  
Opening the door he blinked when he saw Red standing there with a huge smile. “Hey I have nothing to do so I was wondering if you wanted to go out or something?”

  
“Oh….Sure I guess.” Green said with a shurg as he grabbed his winter coat and boots. As he left the house with Red beside him, Green didn’t really know what to do, or say. Luckily he didn’t even need to say anything as Red started to fill him in what he missed in the past couple of weeks.

  
A couple of months went by since they became close friends, and Green feels like he couldn’t take it anymore. He was giving up on Red, everynight he would go to bed and he would lay there, thinking and hurting. His heart couldn’t handle it anymore and he knew that. But he didn’t want to let him go.

  
Ever since he found out that Red was bisexual, he was overthinking evey little action. To Red grabbing his wrist if he wanted to drag him somewhere, to how Red would word things, Green thought that maybe Red was starting to get feelings. But then Red would go flirt with a girl or with the guy who gave him coffee at the coffee shop. It was driving him crazy.

  
But one day he was sitting in his science class where he met Volkner. He was interesting and sweet in his own unique way that Green found rather charming. They quickly became friends, but ever since Red met Volkner, Red has been acting rather strange. Red was touching him a lot more, seems to snap a lot more and when Green brings up the topic about Volkner, Red seems to get rather jealous.

  
Green just shrugged it off thinking that it was nothing while he got closer to Volkner. But still somewhere in his brain and heart he still has feelings for Red, even though at this point he really did want to move on. But Red seemed to get more and more different the more time that went on.

  
One evening, while it was storming outside, Green was typing up his English essay for his class looking up once in a while in curiousity since he was home alone. He jumped six feet in the air when there was a knock on the front door. Shaking it off, he stood up and placed his laptop on the table before making his way to the front door. Wondering who the hell would be out in this crazy weather, he opened the door only to gasp lightly.

  
“Red! Are you crazy! Get inside before you catch a cold!”

  
Red smiled bashly and took a step inside the small home, scratching the back of his neck. Green went to grab a towel when the taller male gripped his wrist bringing him to a halt. "Red?"   
The raven haired male took a deep breath before hugging Green. "Red stop! you are soaked!” Green yelped as he tried to pull away only to stop when Red buried his face into his spiky hair. He brought a hand up to run his hand through Red’s soaked hair. “What’s going on?” Green quietly asked.

  
Red pushed him back, gently placing a hand on Green’s cheek. “I was wrong.” Red whispered, making Green confused. “What do you mean?” Red shook his head pulling Green a bit closer. “I was wrong. No I was stupid.” Red muttered as he contiuned to shake his head.

  
“Are you sick?” The smaller male questioned as he stop Red from shaking his head. “I love you.”

  
Green widened his eyes. “W-what?”

  
“I love you. I was stupid for telling you no. When I saw you getting closer to Volkner I was scared that you would give up on me.” Red whispered as he hugged the smaller male close to him once again. “Please say you didn’t give up on me.” Red whispered brokenly.

  
Green was speechless, he never expected this, he thought it was impossible but here they were with Red confessing to him this time. It felt nice to be held so close, even though Red was soaked to the bone he felt warm. Green hugged him back tightly while whispering, “Never, I would never.”

  
He heard Red sigh with relief as he started to tremble. Green smiled a little as he felt Red tremble. “C’mon let’s get you in some dry clothes.” 


	8. Education With a Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Green cared about was that love was love. It didn’t matter age, gender or the situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request made by Deadlinecircus on Wattpad. Hope you enjoy. Teacher student AU by the way, so if you get uncomfortable reading that I recommend not reading this. Sorry for any grammar mistakes or spelling errors.

Green stared at his history test with a frown. He failed another test, he just couldn’t keep the dates straight. He could answer any question, as long as it didn’t involve the date of the actual event. He laid the test on his desk as he watched Mr. Stevenson hand out the rest of the tests to the other students in the class.

  
Is it wrong for him to find his teacher so beautiful? Well, most would answer yes, it is morally wrong but Green really couldn’t care less. After all, he was just looking and the silly crush will go away when he graduates from high school next year. He looked back down at his test and wondered if he should start staying after school for help. He needed to get a high mark in this class or his beautiful A+ average would go down to a B+ average, which he really didn’t want to happen.

  
He took another glance as Mr. Stevenson smiled at the class and started to take up the test. Green looked down at his test and fixed the answers while fighting off a blush. He could never get the courage to stay after school though, he would never be able to do it. Not without making himself look even more stupid then what Mr. Stevenson thinks he is.

  
He flipped the page to the back, where the marks were recorded and he nearly choked. There was a small note written in red pen for him to see Mr. Stevenson after class. Green bit his lip and looked up to see Mr. Stevenson red eyes on him causing Green to squirm a little bit.

  
Crap, looks like he was going to see him after school whether he likes it or not. The bell rang, signalling that class was over. Green stood by his desk, with his books in his hands waiting for everyone to leave the classroom. After the last person left, Green walked up to his teacher’s desk. He waited quietly for him to finish his writing.

  
Mr. Stevenson finally looked up and he stood up before he let a sigh. “Green, what am I going to do with you?” Green blushed and looked down while biting on his lip. “I know the subject, I just can’t keep the dates straight that’s all.” Green muttered out.

  
“Stop mumbling. It’s a bad habit.” He chimed. “And look at me.” Green snapped his eyes up to meet red eyes. “I am going to help you, I am sure you want a high mark yes?” Green nodded. “Then every Monday, Thursday and Friday you will come here after school.” He strictly told Green.

  
Green stayed quiet as he turn to leave before he embarrassed himself any farther.

  
“Where are you going? It’s Monday.” Green heard behind him. He cursed inside his head as he blushed. Great he already made himself look stupid in front of his crush. Green quickly sat down and pulled out his textbook, after he was done he sat there waiting.

  
Mr. Stevenson looked amused as he pulled a chair and sat beside him. “Alright let’s start with something easy, what year did World War One start?”

  
Green bit his lip as he tried to remember. “Ummm 1916?” Mr. Stevenson shook his head signalling Green to try again. “19…….12?”

  
“Nope. You were close both times, but it was 1914.” The older male spoke. Green groaned as he stood up. “I am useless! No this is useless, Mr. Stevenson can’t you just give me a high mark? Please?” He begged.

  
“No I cannot and please call me Red if we are going to do this.” He said as he crossed his arms, waiting for the smaller male to sit down. Green eventually sat down as he glared at his textbook. Red stared at him while he asked another question. “When did World War One end?”

  
Green closed his eyes as he did the math in his head. “It took four years so it would be 1918.” He spoke to himself before he opened his green eyes, looking at Red to see if he got the right answer. With a nod, Green instantly brightened up. A couple of hours pass and Red knew Green was too frustrated to even think anymore. “Alright we are done here. Go home and sleep it off.”

  
Green glared at him and closed his textbook. “I hate you right now Mr- I mean Red.” Red just smiled in amusement he stood up and walked over to his desk, grabbing his jacket and his bag. “You say that now, but tomorrow you will be happy when you remember the dates. Walk you out?”

  
Green nodded as he picked up his school bag keeping it in his hand since it was light he started walking beside Red with a small smile on his face. Why couldn’t Red be in high school so they could possibly date? Ugh frustrating that he was a teacher instead, a hot one no less. As they made their way out of the school building, Red placed a hand on Green’s lower back, wishing him a good night as he got into his car and drove off. Green stood there blushing madly as he squealed inside his head. Green had a light bounce in his steps as he walked home that night.

  
The next day, Green couldn’t wait till last period came around, he was so distracted that he daydreamed in all of his classes. He yelped when his best friend Crystal punched his arm. “Will you pay attention we have a test next week!” She hissed.

  
“Sorry.” Green muttered as he wrote down the Math questions, answering them easily. This is why he liked science and math, he was good at them and they were extremely easy to do. Green glanced at the clock and tapped his pencil, seeing that there was five minutes left in class. Getting another annoyed look from Crystal, Green packed up his stuff while waiting for the bell to ring.

  
“What got you so excited?” She asked. Green looked over at her and rolled his eyes. “I am not excited.”

  
She nodded. “Uahuh, right okay whatever you say.” Green glared at her. “I’m not!” He exclaimed as the bell rang. With that he quickly got up and swung his bag over his shoulder while quickly making his way to History class. He sat down in his regular seat and opened up his textbook, reading it quickly before Red started the class.

  
“Alright class! Today we have a reading assignment to do so please flip to page 45 and read to page 51 and answer questions one to seven. You have half an hour to complete it and hand it in.” He said calmly and loudly in a friendly way, even added a smile.

  
Green smiled a little bit while he opened up his book. He liked reading assignments, they were easy since he could rad from the book. He always got these perfect it’s just the stupid tests. As he quickly read it he wrote down the questions first and then answered them, which was the way he always did it.

  
When he completed it he got up and handed it to Red, who gave him a smile and a nod of approval. After Green quietly sat back down at his seat, he looked out the window and frowned. He liked coming to school because he could get away from his home. Where his mom was always crying and his father always drinking and beating him. The school didn’t know and he wanted to keep it that way.

  
The only person who even knew about it was his best friend Crystal. She was the one who accepted his true self and he always knew that he could count on her. Maybe he could count on Red too? Green shook his head as he looked down at his desk. Listen to him, he was being stupid about this whole crush on his teacher thing.

  
Once everyone handed their assignments in, Red had a lesson on World War Two and how it all began and how it ended. It was a brilliant lesson and Green was hooked on every word that Red said, but to be honest he was to busy watching the way Red’s lips move then he was paying attention to the actual lesson. When the bell rang, Green frowned when he realized that it was only Tuesday. Which meant he had to wait two more days till the after school lessons happened again.

  
When Thursday finally rolled around, Green found himself waiting for everyone to leave after the bell rang. Red sat down before him and handed him a piece of paper that had dates and events on them. “Match them all up.” Red spoke.

  
Green nervously picked up his pen and tried to rack through his brain to help him remember. He matched them up the best he could before sliding it to Red, hoping that a couple was correct. Red read them over and set the paper down. “None of these are correct.”

  
Green threw his hands up and glared at his desk. Red touched his hand and lifted up his chin. “Hey, you will get it, it just takes a little time.” Red said as he gave Green a smile. The brunette soften while nodding in silent agreement. Green took a deep breath and listened to every word Red told him. A few minutes later, Red leaned back while reading his work.

  
“Will you please get me the white textbook on the shelf over there?” Red asked kindly. Green nodded and walked over to the shelf, looking to find the textbook Red wanted. He looked up to the top shelf and frowned when he saw the textbook. With determination he stood up on his tip toes, reaching for the textbook and he was just about to get it. He froze when he felt Red’s hand on his waist and Red press up to him while he grabbed the book, trapping Green against the shelf.

  
“Next time just ask for help.” Red chuckled quietly into Green’s ear, making him shiver in pleasure. With a huge red blush on his face, Green nodded and let out a shaky breath. Red slowly took a step back before he returned to his seat, waiting for Green to recover.

  
Green was still frozen against the shelf wondering what just happened before he snapped out of it and walked over to Red, blushing even harder as he sat down. Well that was unexpected and Green had no idea what it meant. Red was just continuing on like nothing happened and Green felt a little disappointed. “What year did the battle of Vimy Ridge happen?” Red said as he looked up from the textbook.

  
Green shrugged and tried to think but the answer was not coming to him. “I don’t know, 1917?” Red smiled as he squeezed his hand. “That is correct.” Green blinked, wait he got something right? He smiled and nodded, feeling proud of himself.

  
It went like that for a few weeks, Green answering correctly and getting flustered with the way Red would touch him or the way he would speak to him. It was quite maddening. But Green has noticed on his last test that he actually improved. Instead of failing he got a sixty three percent pass. He was so thrilled to the point that after class he hugged Red while saying thank you a million times. Until he realized what he just done and it got awkward for him quickly after that.

  
When Green had tried to pull away, Red had pulled him closer, resting a hand on his lower back and the other one wrapped around his waist. Green was so close that he could hear Red’s heartbeat and had just relaxed into the hug enjoying every second of it. That was last Friday and Green was nervous when Monday came along. Glancing at the clock he shifted, trying to stay awake till History ended.

  
It was such a hot day that Green was getting sleepy, always did when it was summer time. He grabbed a piece of paper fanning himself as a desperate attempt to cool down. It seems like everyone else was having a hard time like he was, some people was fanning themselves, some were wiping sweat off their faces. It seemed like Red was handling the heat well, considering that the air conditioning was broken in the school right now.

  
There was ten minutes left in class when Green crossed his arms over his desk, laying his head down on top of them. It wasn’t till Red ran a hand through his hair Green realized that he fell asleep. He looked up sleepily and looked around, wondering what time it was. “Class ended fifteen minutes ago.” Red said, answering his silent question.

  
Green hummed as he laid his head back down, enjoying the feeling of Red’s long fingers playing with his hair. “I will be right back.” He heard Red whisper, before he lifted his head to see the taller male walk out of the classroom. Confused, Green stood up and walked up to the Red’s desk, seeing the class lists marks. He glanced them over and frowned to see that he was barely passing. Feeling angry at himself he walked back to his seat and laid his head down in agony.

  
Hearing Red walk back into the room, green didn’t even lift his head, instead he glared at the wall like it offended him. He gasped when he felt something cold touch the back of his neck, a soft spoken hush from Red helped the brunette relax before he lifted up his head.

  
He saw an ice cube in Red’s hand before he placed it on Green’s lips, slowly running it over his lips and down his neck, causing Green to shiver. Red watched as a pretty pink tongue ran over lips as he moved the ice cube down his students neck.

  
Green let out a tiny sound as he watched Red pick up another ice cube out of his glass and slowly placed it on the smaller males arm, sliding it down to his hand. Green’s eyes fluttered closed as he focused on the cold ice that disappeared and was placed on his nose. He leaned into it, sighing as he felt a warm hand on his cheek and a pair of lips on his.

  
When he felt Red pull away he opened his eyes, blushing as he watched Red smile before he spoke. “Every time you get a question right, you will be rewarded a kiss, if you get them all right then I will give you something else.”

  
“Something else? What do you mean?” Green asked.

  
“Well you will find out when you answer all of them correctly.” Red said as he smirked at him. Green nodded while he grabbed the melting ice cube out of Red’s hand, putting it into his mouth. “Well then I can’t wait to find out.” Green said as he winked. If the teacher was going to flirt with him, he might as well flirt back considering how Red just stole his first kiss.

  
Three sessions later it was a Friday and Green was writing the makeshift test Red had made for him. He was halfway through it when he noticed Red staring at him. “Is there something on my face?”

  
Red raised an eyebrow while an amused smile appeared. “I want to tell you something but I am sure you will just run away.” He said as he continued to stare at Green. Confused, Green gave him a motion to keep going and just to tell him.

  
“I’m crazy, you want to know why? I fell in love with my student.” Red started while Green blushed and looked away. “Why? Because every single little thing he does captures my attention. The way he bites his lip, the way he blushes from a simple touch. Makes me crave more.”

  
The brunette shifted and a smile appeared, well this was unexpected but for the first time he rather enjoyed this surprise. He looked over at Red who grabbed Green’s hand.

  
“I mean, it could get me fired if we were ever caught, but for some odd reason I don’t seem to care enough to stop. It makes me want to hold you all the time, but I have no idea how they feel about me.” Red stated while he played with Green’s fingers.

  
“Not only do I have no idea how they feel about me, I feel like I am slowly losing my mind, you have no idea how beautiful you are Green. Fawn coloured hair, bright emerald green eyes, pretty pink lips, long legs…..I could stare at you for hours.”

  
Green waited to make sure that Red was done before he spoke. “You really mean all that? None of what you just said was a lie?” Red looked taken a back as he moved closer towards the smaller male. “I would never lie about something about this.”

  
Green smiled as he moved into Red’s lap, hugging him as tightly as he could. “I believe you.” Green whispered into the raven haired males ear. The brunette smiled as he felt Red hug him closer before he pulled away to give him a kiss. When the kiss ended, Red picked him up, getting a small squeal before he placed Green on the chair. “Finish your test.” Red demanded softly.

  
Green nodded as he went back to his test and he felt pretty confident about himself right now. When he finished he passed the test over and waited while Red glanced it over. He saw Red smile as he placed it down on the desk. “It’s all correct.”

  
“Really?!” Green exclaimed as he brightened up. Red nodded and kissed him on the forehead. “Have any plans tonight?”

  
Green looked up with a confused expression. “Tonight?”

  
“Well, yes to many people around here.” Red said with a smirk on his face. “Okay….but I am free tonight.” Green muttered out. “Good let’s go.”

  
Green had no idea what Red had in mind, but he found out when they got there. Not only did Red steal his first kiss, he stole his first time in bed as well. Did Green ever feel bad for sleeping with his teacher when he was seventeen and Red was twenty seven? Nope, not once did Green ever feel bad since when graduated a year later, he moved in. Three years later engaged. So what if Red was ten years older? Red was hot, sexy and had a good personality, so Green never told anyone how they truly first met, not even his children they adopted five years after they got married.

  
All Green cared about was that love was love. It didn’t matter age, gender or the situation. 


	9. We Meet Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was requested by Deadlinecircus on Wattpad. Green is the teacher this time.

Green who was currently eleven years old was told by his neighbour that she needed a babysitter for her five year old son. Being that age, she told him that she would pay him and he took the job. Three days later he found himself in a nice home, with her running around while trying to tell him everything before she left. She closed the door and Green was left alone and he had no idea where the kid even was.

  
Walking around the small home he found a little boy sitting in the backyard playing with the mud. Cringing he walked outside and sat down beside the little boy, knowing that he had to give him a bath before bed. They got along well, so it wasn’t awkward and Green found himself starting to enjoy babysitting the kid.

  
He enjoyed it so much, three years later he was still babysitting Red. Red demanding that he didn’t need Green’s help for he was eight now and he could take care of himself. Green gave him an amused smile and walked off to the kitchen to start making dinner. Sure being fourteen while babysitting was hard, he couldn’t hang out with his friends but he was babysitting his adorable friend, and that was all that mattered to him.

  
When Red turned ten, Green was having a hard time with his family. Green was sixteen and gay, his parents didn’t like that piece of news and kicked him out. Green didn’t know how to tell his little friend that this could be the last time seeing him, so in the end he told his mother. Red’s mother had smiled and told him to stay with her and her son, which surprised him. Within three days he had his own room in the small home and he got to hang out with Red everyday.

  
Red at the age of twelve found himself falling hard for the older male, despite him being the same height. Green was a little moody when Red was the same height as him, and Red in turned teased him to no end. Green explained to Red what it was like to be eighteen and to be in high school, and Red couldn’t wait. But one day, Green brought a boy home to meet Red. His name was Ethan and Red did not like the way he looked at Green.

  
Three months later Red told Green off, which surprised him. Red was angry at Green at the moment since he caught him and Ethan making out in Green’s room. The brunette was embarrassed, and a little sad when Red had come into his room without knocking, catching them in a very embarrassing position for they were planning to take their relationship to the next step that night since Red was suppose to be at a sleepover and Red’s mother was at work. It seemed like Red came home early, without them knowing about it.

  
Green had no idea why he felt guilty when Red caught him with Ethan or why his heart seemed to hurt when he saw the look on Reds face. Like his heart shattered into a million pieces. Green himself felt heart broken when Red wouldn’t talk to him for months after that.

  
Four months later, Red found Green crying in his room. The raven haired male knocked on the door before he entered the room, seeing Green trying to hide the fact that he was crying.   
“Green? Hey now, why are you crying?” Red gently asked the shorter male now, as he sat down beside him. Green had sniffled and looked out the window. “It’s nothing, go back to whatever you were doing.”

  
Red reached out and placed a hand on Green’s shoulder, watching the older male starting to break down. “Please Red, just go away.” Green sobbed out as more tears ran down his red cheeks. Red shook his head and pulled him into a hug, letting Green cry into his shoulder. That night Red held Green tight to him as he listened to Green tell him how Ethan broke up with him.

  
Two months later Green moved out and went to university, promising Red that he would keep in touch but they never did. Red is now seventeen and is living the dream in high school. He was popular, had a lot of friends and had decent marks in all of his classes. Grade twelve was just as Green told him it would be like, and he enjoyed it.

  
He was in his second semester, and his teacher for English told him that he was off for the rest of the year and another teacher will be replacing him. So the next day everyone was entering the classroom on time, all excited to see who the new teacher was. Red walked into the room and sat down beside his best friend Gold, nearly having a heart attack when the teacher came in.

  
“Good afternoon class, my name is Mr. Oak. Fairly easy to remember so please don’t give me any crap saying you don’t remember my name. Or anything about being named after a tree.” He rattled off as he wrote his name on the black board.

  
He smiled as he faced the class before he walked over and sat down on the teacher’s desk. “So who wants to fill me in on what we have done so far?” He frowned when he was met with silence. “Well I guess we can start on poems.”

  
“NOOO!!!” Everyone yelled and Green chuckled a little bit. He always loved saying that line since it always got everyone talking to him. He nodded as everyone started to fill him in and he tried to not look over at Red. He was always so busy he was never able to stay in contact with him, probably a good thing he didn’t since he was now his teacher.

  
When class finally ended he waved goodbye to his students before he sat down and started reading over the original teacher notes, making a humming noise when he looked up and saw Red standing at his desk. He let out a sigh and leaned back. “You have gotten tall.” Green commented when he stood up and noticed that Red was a good head taller than him.

  
“You never kept contact like you said you would.”

  
“Teacher university is a bitch to get through. I was busy and got very little sleep. But I am sorry.” Green told him quietly. “You didn’t deserve the silence.”

  
“After five years? After I comforted you when Ethan broke up with you?” Red snapped. Green shifted and looked away. “Please Red, not here alright.”

  
“Mr. Oak? Oh looks like you are busy here.” A teacher said as they walked through the classroom door. Green turned to them, “Actually Mr. Stevenson here was about to leave. I will see you in class tomorrow.”

  
Red glared at him before he left the classroom for the day. Green didn’t see Red till the next day in English. “Alright class, today we will be writing a letter, you can write it to whoever you want, but I will be marking it after you give the letter to that person to let them read it and bring it back.” Green explained as he handed out the instructions.

  
Overall it was a peaceful class and Green got a whole crap ton of marking done for his other classes before he was handed a letter. He blinked as he looked up and saw a young female handing him a letter. He simply took it and watched as she sat down before opening it to read it. Glancing it over he picked up a pen and starting marking it. After that was done he stood up and waved everyone goodbye once the bell rang before turning to leave the classroom.

  
Well, was about to leave before Red came into the room and grabbed his wrist, dragging them to the back of the classroom away from the door. Before Green could even question what was going on, Red gave him a letter and sat down, waiting for Green to read it. The smaller male blinked as he opened it and read it over and dear lord did it ever break his heart. It was so sad, moving and Green wanted to hug him.

  
“Wait, you had feelings for me all this time? No wonder why you hated Ethan so much.” Green muttered under his breath before he placed it down on the desk behind him. Turning back to look at the raven haired male, he walked closer to him and sat down beside him. It was silent for a while both males were trying to think of what to say, to each other.

  
“There was a reason why I left so fast after Ethan broke up with me.” Green started off while trying to think how he would say this. “The night you found me crying in my room…. You held me that night and just listened to everything I had to say. I left because I was terrified.”

  
“Terrified of what?”

  
Green shifted before he answered. “I think I was falling in love with you.”

  
Red smiled and stood up, turning to face Green. “You did? Green I have been in love with you since I was twelve.” The brunette jumped up and took a couple steps back. “That’s the problem! We can’t be together! I am six years older than you and now I am your teacher!”

  
Red grabbed his hands that were waving around while Green had a small freak attack. Without saying anything he leaned down and placed a kiss on the shorter males lips, causing Green to freeze. When Red pulled back he saw the most adorable sight. Green staring at him almost shyly, with a deep red blush on the tip of his ears down to the bottom of his neck.

  
“You are so adorable.” Red whispered as he pulled him into a sweet hug. He felt Green tremble as he held him close. “Don’t be afraid, we can get through this.”

  
Next thing they knew a couple months passed by and prom was coming up fast. The two secret lovers were just planning on staying home, or Green thought they were. One afternoon he was walking and he stopped when he noticed Blue flirting with Red, which he shrugged off since Red was a pretty looking guy. Green did always call Red a pretty boy which usually got him smacked because Red hated the nickname. So Green walked a bit closer to hear the conversation.

  
“So Red, I heard you don’t have a date to prom yet.” Blue started before Red cut her off. “I’m not going to prom.”

  
“Oh well, Yellow wants to talk to you so I am suppose to keep talking to you until she comes along.” Blue explained as she waved her hand around.

  
“Oh, ok then I guess we can wait for her. Oh there she is thanks Blue.” Blue nodded before walking off and Yellow took her place.

  
“I need to ummm tell you something…… I have a huge crush on you and I was wondering if we could go o-on a-a date?” She stuttered out. Green walked off before he could even hear Red’s reply.

  
Later on in English class, all the students were noticing that Green was in a really bad mood. “Afternoon class, I want you to type up an essay on the book that we have been reading.” Everyone started to whine and complain. “Oh be quiet! You are all in grade twelve! You should be used to writing an essay, so write the goddamn essay!” Green snapped.

  
Everyone went quiet and was staring at him in shock while he muttered under his breath. “We are going to the computer lab, so get moving.” After Green was done giving out the instructions, he turned towards his desk to grab his bag before he walked with his students.

  
Green felt a hand wrap around his wrist causing him to look up at Red. “Not now Red, get to the computer lab.” Red shook his head making Green growl in anger, but before he could even snap at the raven haired male, Red pulled him into a hug. Squirming, the brunette blushed while he exclaimed, “What are you doing?!”

  
“Why are you in such a bad mood?” Red asked him, making Green just a little more upset. “We can talk after class, now get going.”

  
After class, Green waited for Red to come question him, even if he really didn’t want to talk to him. Or Red will most likely to go hang out with his new girlfriend. Green frowned as that thought flashed through his mind. Will he really be a nobody to Red now? Green was so far into his depressing thoughts, he jumped when he felt Red wrap his arms around his waist.

  
“What got you so jumpy?” Green heard the taller male chuckle into his ear. Blushing, Green was determined to not answer him, making sure the other male know that he was mad at him. And it worked, for Red realized it and he sat down pulling Green into his lap.

  
“You heard what Yellow said to me didn’t you?”

  
Green crossed his arms and looked away. He knew he was pouting, but come on! You would be to if you were in the same situation. It was silent for a couple minutes before Red spoke up again. “I told her that I couldn’t accept her confession.”

  
Green looked up at him with a confused expression. “You did?”

  
Red smiled at him while running a hand through his hair. “Why would I love her if I already love you?” He chuckled while giving Green a quick peck on the lips. He kept kissing until he it down on Green’s neck, causing the smaller male to yelp in surprise. “You’re mine.” Red growled.

  
Green whimpered and blushed hard. He was stupid, of course Red would always choose him. Red loved him like he loved Red. Green could live with that peacefully until they were caught. Green did always worry about that aspect but he shrugged it off and ran with it, for he had to live on the wild side at least once in his life.

 


	10. Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Red told him that they are going to change things up, he had a minor freak out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was another request made by deadlinecircus on wattpad. Bless their heart for giving me ideas while no one else has so I really thank them! This is a smut/lemon so if you don't like that then please don't read. Sorry if the ending is a little crappy, I had no idea how to end it so please enjoy!

When Red told Green that they were going to try something new, Green had a minor freak out. Their relationship in the bedroom was simple but fun and Green was more than alright with that. He was comfortable with it, but hearing Red tell him that he was too comfortable and they needed to change things up, which caused Green to be more stiff and silent than ever.

  
He didn’t want to change things up. The other pokedex holders started to notice how Green was zoning out a lot more often and he did snap at them a couple of times to go away if they lingered to long, but he couldn’t help it. He was so nervous.

  
So now here he was, in their bedroom and he was waiting for Red to come in. He had no idea what to expect but he was not ready for it. He turned his head as he watched Red enter the room with his small silly grin. He walked around doing his usual bedroom routine, causing Green to fidget even more. The only thing Red did differently was instead of putting on his pajama’s, he only took off his jacket and shirt off leaving him in his jeans.

  
He walked over towards Green, sitting beside him while watching Green blush. Green always had this cold hard face on wherever he goes but the bedroom. That was the only place that Green was insecure, but Red was going to change that.

  
He heard a small mutter beside him and Red turned his head. “What was that?”

  
“I said can we just keep things the way they are?”

  
Red smiled while he grabbed his lovers hand and pulled him closer, getting a small squeak in surprise in return. “We need to work on your confidence here. You are so sure of everything else but then here you are insecure about yourself.” He chuckled when he got a hard glare from his comment.

  
“I am not insecure!” The smaller male growled. Red poked him in the ribs and leaned back to avoid getting smacked in the face. “Alright prove it.”

  
His comment made Green blush. Very slowly and hesitantly, Green pushed Red to the bed while he climbed on top of him. “Well, this is a great start.” Red said as he watched Green look away. Shifting, Green took off his pendent and leaned over, placing it on the nightstand before sitting back up. Green bit his lip while he slowly reached for the bottom of his shirt, only to find Red’s hands on his.

  
“I think you proved my point.” Red commented knowing it would get the brunet to move faster. Which did happen for Green huffed out a breath and he peeled his shirt off, throwing it to the side to be forgotten while he leaned down and kissed up Red’s throat to his lips.

  
While tongues battled and bright red eyes and deep rich green eyes closed focused on the heat of it all, Red ran his hands down Green’s pale back before settling his hands on his thin hips. Moaning just a little bit. Green pulled away before he moved down to unbuckle Red’s jeans, pulling them off along with his boxers.

  
He blushed hard as he gripped Red’s cock in his hands and gave it two little pumps before looking at Red. The raven haired male gave him a comforting smile while he raised his hand to run it through Green’s hair. “It’s okay, just be careful with the your teeth.”

  
Green nodded before he hesitated, could he really do this? Red waited patiently before he lifted Green’s chin, giving him another smile and a wink. Green returned the small smile and took a deep breath before he leaned down and gave it a small lick. Being this close, Green realized that Red was bigger than he thought and neither was he slim. There was no way he could get all of it in his mouth especially considering how he had a gag reflex, so instead Green used both hands to stroke the cock while he sucked on the head.

  
Slowly he moved farther down, working a little bit more into his mouth before he bobbed his head a couple times. Hearing Red moan, Green knew he must have been doing something right and he felt proud of himself. Maybe Red was right, they needed to try new things more often. Relaxing his throat he was able to get a little bit more than halfway of the cock into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it.

  
He pulled away, gasping in a breath of air before licking the underside. Green was so focused on the task that he put on for himself that he was surprised when he felt a hand in his hair. He looked up and let the cock go with a loud pop before he climbed up and kissed Red. The raven haired male nipped the brunets bottom lip before he sat up, holding Green close.

  
“You are definitely opening up.” Red said as he kissed Green’s neck, causing him to giggle. “Is that a good thing?” Red sucked on his shoulder and pulled back to see the mark he made. “Yes.”

  
Green let out a small moan when Red kissed up his neck, but the green eyed male wasn’t done yet, so he pushed Red back down onto the bedsheets before he climbed off and undid his jeans. Taking them off along with his boxers, he climbed back onto the bed and settled himself on top of his boyfriend. He smacked Red’s hands away before he stood up on his knees, bringing his hand up he slipped three fingers into his mouth.

  
Figuring they were wet enough, he pulled them out of his mouth before he slipped them inside himself, fingering himself. Hearing Red breaths hitch, Green bit his own lip trying to prevent any sounds that were threaten to come out. He whimpered as he hit his own sweet spot, before he finally decided that was enough and pulled his fingers out before he gripped Red’s cock. He got himself ready before he slowly lowered himself, moaning as the cock slipped inside him.

  
He let out a small scream when all of a sudden Red hips snapped up. “Can’t let you do all the work now can I?” Red said with a smirk.

  
Breathing hard, Green placed his hands on the raven haired males chest before he lifted himself up and sliding back down, letting out a small moan from the little action. God was Green ever happy that Red decided to change things up and here Green was enjoying himself when he was terrified to do it in the first place.

  
Setting an even pace, Green bounced on Red’s cock feeling himself take more of Red’s cock inside. Red’s hands gripped Green’s thin hips hard and Green knew he would have bruises in the morning but he really didn’t give a fuck at the moment.

  
Green let out a small squeak when Red decided to change their positions, flipping Green onto his back while Red settled on hovering over top of the smaller male. Green automatically wrapped his arms around the raven haired males neck, whimpering as Red did a particiular hard thrust. Red stood up on his knees and grabbed Green’s legs just underneath the knees and pulled him closer.

  
Green wrapped his legs around Red’s waist, bringing him closer while shuttering as he took all of Red’s cock inside. Red placed his hands on the bedsheets leaning down to give Green a kiss, while thrusting upwards causing Green to moan loudly and shutter as Red hit his sweet spot dead on.

  
Red gripped Green’s smaller cock into his hand and stroked it which caused Green to cum as he curled his toes in pure pleasure as it washed over him. He felt Red shutter against him as he came shortly afterwards, relaxing before he pulled away and laid down beside Green. As both were gasping for air, Green turned towards Red with a small smile before he leaned up and gave him a quick kiss.

  
Slumping on Red’s chest, Green just refused to move when Red moved a little to grab the blankets and drape it over both of them. As they were both falling asleep, Green started to mumble.

  
“Who knew you can be smart sometimes.”

  
“Oh thanks.” Red laughed as he pulled Green just a little bit closer towards him. “Your welcome.”

  
As both lazily chuckled, Green looked up and gave a small kiss to Red’s jaw while muttering a goodnight before falling asleep. Red just huffed and snuggled into his fussy lover wondering that maybe they could do that again in the morning if he was lucky.

 


	11. Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Deadlinecircus on wattpad. It is a little short, but I hope you enjoy!

The first kiss Red and Green ever shared was a short sweet simple kiss. They were walking up Green’s front porch, both sixteen years old. The conversation was sweet and Red leaned down, hovering over Green’s lips, letting him decide if he wanted to be kissed or not. Green without really thinking had leaned up and kissed him.

  
They started their relationship that night, and Green found that they never had to go through that awkward month or two wondering when the first kiss was, no because Red was always kissing him. The relationship was exciting and new and with Red things were always like that. It never gets boring.

  
Now Red likes kisses. He likes them a lot, so much that it was driving Green mad. Green’s favorite kisses were the just kissing for fun kisses. Where Red and Green would cuddle on the couch, making jokes and just making kissing fun. Kisses on noses or laughing while kissing they couldn’t care less.

  
Red’s favorite kisses were the rough passionate ones they shared when things get heated. During their first make out session Green found that out rather quickly, as for the next day his lips were a little swollen. Or the time where they first fell into bed together. The kisses were teeth and tongue, fast and rough. Except when they take it slow, the kisses were sweet and kind.

  
When they shared their first kiss in front of their friends they both blushed when Gold started teasing them for it while the others squealed or grumbled about it. It was even more embarrassing when Daisy walked in when the two males shared a really quick kiss one evening and they didn’t hear the end of it.

  
Green would tell anyone who asked him that Red kisses him a million times a day. When he asked about it once, Red had just shrugged and told him that his lips always caught Red’s attention and once they did he had to kiss them. Green had just smiled and accepted that answer while Red leaned down and captured his lips with his own.

  
Now a year into their relationship, Red backed off a bit which made Green worry a lot. It wasn’t till two days later did he find out why. Red was nervous because on that fateful night he got down on one knee and asked Green to marry him. Baffled, Green laughed and kissed the raven haired male answering his question with that kiss.

  
As time went on, Green’s least favorite kiss was the goodbye one. Since Red was champion, he was always travelling places for his job. Red would be gone for a long period of times since each job that had him travel outside of Kanto seemed to get longer and longer. Yes he was distracted because his gym always had trainers coming in looking for a battle, but it still killed him. Green found that his favorite kiss was now the welcome home kiss. For when Red walked in through that front door they would both share a passionate kiss, as if they thought they would never see each other again.

  
Green was used to kissing all the time, so when Blue asked him if he was a good kisser while staying with the two males for a little while, Green just rolled his eyes. Red was a kisser, that was how he showed affection and Green loved every minute of it.

  
Their wedding kiss was a short but loving one. During the night, friends and family who never really knew how much Red loved kissing, realized just how much he does. Considering how many times Red had kissed him that night. Green never got tired of the kisses, and he knew for sure that he would never get tired of his now husband. And if you asked him, he would not have it any other way.

 

 

 


	12. Stayed by my Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes.

It was a beautiful sunny morning. The birds are chirping and everyone who was a morning person was up and about. In a quiet apartment in Viridian City, a boy was the only one awake.   
Green was currently lying on the couch in his favorite pajamas, reading his favorite book and Red’s blanket was draped over him. Flipping a page over, he sighed as he read a part about the two lovers who fought to stay together. romance was a secret thing he loved that nobody knew he liked.

  
Well, one person did but his boyfriend, but he doesn’t count. Smiling as he glanced up and saw Red wave at him as he sat down.

  
“You’re up early.” Was the first thing the raven haired male said as he slowly woke up. Green just tilted his head and shrugged as he went back to his book. “How did you get out here?”   
Green sighed as he closed the book and glared at his boyfriend. “Just because I am paralyzed from the waist down does not mean that I am useless.” He growled as he reached down and ran a hand down eevees back. Red winced as he got up and kneeled down beside the brunet.

  
“I’m sorry. I just don’t want you hurt.” Red explained quietly as he placed a kiss on the smaller males temple. “I know that, but you also know that I am fully capable to move myself around.” Green said as he looked at him.

  
“I know. I was your only friend.” Red said as he stood up. “What would you like for breakfast?”

  
Green watched as he walked around the couch. “I don’t know. Surprise me.” Red smiled as he walked into the kitchen. The brunet stared out the living room clear glass door for a little while as he thought about his life.

  
Green was born with a very weak hip, and the doctor who took care of him thought that he could do anything. But during the surgery the doctor screwed up and damaged his spine. So five years later, a little Green went into another surgery but the damage was so bad they couldn’t do much of anything. Red was his only friend at that age and he was there for him as Green got older and was slowly losing the function and feelings in his legs.

  
When they turned ten, Green was terrified that Red would leave him to go on his pokemon adventure, which he did but he promised to keep in touch with him. Red did keep his promise so when he became champion the first one he told was him. Green was so proud for his friend and with that they both went to high school because even if you go on your adventure you still had to go to school.

  
When they met again in for the first time in four years, Red was sad to see Green in a wheelchair full time now since they were both now fourteen years old and Red hugged the brunet as hard as he could. He pulled away and gently placed a pokeball in Green’s hand making him confused. Red had just smiled and told him to open it, which he did and it showed him a beautiful baby eevee.

  
Green looked down at the fully grown eevee in his lap and smiled. She was beautiful and she knew exactly how to help him. He flinched when Red set down a plate in front of him and smiled.

  
Green waited until Red moved his legs so he was in an upright position so he could eat better. Staring at his legs, Green sighed and leaned over to pull the blanket he was snuggling with over his legs, so he didn’t have to look at them anymore. He reached over and picked up his plate, gently placing it into his lap and started eating.

  
Thank god Red’s mother taught him how to cook when they moved in together. Her exact words were ‘If you are going to be in a relationship with Green, you need to at least feed him without killing him.’

  
“So I was thinking that maybe we should get out of the house today.” Red said cautiously. Green stopped eating and stared at the wall. “Where would we go?” the brunet asked. Red shrugged as he leaned back into the cushions. “We have to pick up a few things and Blue has been asking about you so we could visit her.”

  
Putting down his fork and placing the plate back onto the table, not even flinching when eevee jumped into his lap. “Do we have to? Can’t we do it tomorrow or something?” The smaller male asked as he placed a gentle hand on his eevees lap, getting a small lick from her. “You haven’t left the house at all this month. Some fresh air would be good for you.” Red said as he wrapped an arm around Green’s shoulders.

  
“I just don’t like the way they stare or laugh. It reminds me of high school.” He mumbled in a quiet voice. High school was hard on both of them. The popular kids wanted Red to join them for pokemon battles and for fun, but Red had refused and stuck by Green’s side. High school got a bit better in their third year when Red and Green confessed to each other and started a relationship.

  
Green looked up when he felt his partner moved in front of him. “Who cares.” He said in a serious tone which caused Green to smile slightly. “I guess you’re right. You stayed by my side this entire time so I suppose I am protected. Now get over here so I can kiss you.” Green said as he waited for Red, who was laughing, to lean over and kiss him.

  
When Red did pull back, Green picked up eevee and place her beside him. “Whelp, we might as well go visit everyone since I am leaving the house.” He smiled when he saw Red beam, and patiently waited for Red to pick him up and carefully carry him to the bed room to get dressed.

  
The things he does for his boyfriend.

 


	13. Unexpected Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Echo! Remember guys you can request if you want to! Sorry for any grammar mistakes. I really didn't proff read it since of the lack of time I have but I do hope you enjoy!

An alarm clock blared on a cold winter morning. A person shifted in the bed before a groan was heard and the person sat up to turn off the alarm clock. Swinging their legs over the side of the bed, they stood up and padded along the cold wooded floor until they opened the door and out into the hallway.

  
Green pulled out a chair and sat down at his kitchen table as he stared and watched the snow fall gently down from the sky. It only made him think about Red, who was somewhere. It was all his fault now that he thinks about it. Thinking about the summer wind and two little boys playing on the hill that was just outside his grandfather’s lab. He could see it now, his first mistake.

  
Seven year old boys were sitting in a classroom with thirteen other students. One with dark brown hair that it looked like the colour black and another boy with spiky light brown hair. They had to do an activity that involved making a presentation and speaking in front of the class. Which Green did the speaking and Red making the presentation. But everyday of that week, Green was growing and growing more distant, becoming more aware of the rumors that was going about.

  
Near the end of class, Red had turned towards him and spoke with his hands. ‘Is everything alright?’ Green had looked away and nodded, not really feeling up to arguing with his little friend. When the bell rang, Green had got up and left the classroom as fast as possible.

  
His phone dinged causing Green to look over and pick the small device up to look at the screen. His grandfather wanted to see him after he was done his shift at the gym. Green frowned and dropped the phone back onto the table, feeling even more miserable then he had before.

  
Muttering under his breath he stood up and walked to the bathroom. After fixing his hair and everything he was soon walking down the streets of Viridian City. As he was walking he stopped at a sign and looked both directions. Go to Pallet Town and call in sick, or go to the gym and avoid his grandfather? He jumped when his phone went off, not expecting it to go off he drew the phone out of his pocket and smiled.

  
Turning towards Pallet Town he excitedly ran to the small home town after he found out that his sister was back in town from her two year trip in Kalos. Just outside of Pallet Town he slowed down to a halt. Breathing hard he looked out at the small town that has never changed since he left when he was ten.

  
Fixing his hair rather quickly, Green walked quickly towards his grandfathers lab. Turning on the dirt path that lead to the huge lab, he smiled as he saw all kinds of pokemon playing with each other in the fresh green grass. In some ways Green missed the place, running through the fields without a second thought with Red right beside him. Those were the good times, until he screwed it up.

  
Shaking his head to get the depressing thoughts out of his mind, he walked up to the blue metal door and pressed the red door button on the right side of the door. He could hear the chime ring through the lab and only had to wait for a few seconds before Daisy opened the door, throwing her arms around her younger brother.

  
Laughing, he tightly hugged her back before they pulled apart and smiled at each other. “How was your trip? I can’t wait to hear all about it!” He decided to ask his sister. Daisy smiled sweetly before it fell off her face. “We will talk about it later, but there is something else that kinda needs your attention.”

  
“What do you mean?” Green asked as he took a step inside. Kicking off his shoes, he followed her down the front hallway as she stayed quiet. They kept walking until they entered the huge living space area, seeing Professor Oak sitting on the leather couch and another person sitting across from him.

  
“Hey, I am here! I knew you were going to need my help someday old man.” Green smirked as he tried to figure out who the person was until they turned around, making Green gasp. Red eyes stared back at him before Red gave him a small wave. Green felt a lot of emtions run through him all at once. Regret, relief, love and mostly anger.

  
“You asshole! How dare you leave without informing anybody! Do you have any idea how long it took me to calm your mother down!?” Green yelled as he walked around the couch to stop in front of Red, glaring at him the entire time as he contiuned to rant. “Not only that, but do you have any idea how I felt!? Everyone blamed me that you left and I believed them!”

  
He stopped yelling when all of a sudden Red stood up and hugged him. “You jerk!” Green exclaimed weakly, hating himself for getting so emtional. Red pulled back before he used his hands to speak. ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you of all people, I just needed space.’

  
Green sniffled as he glared. “For three years!” Green couldn’t help but notice how Red wasn’t a skinny small boy anymore and he had no idea how to feel about it. Red had smiled before signing again. ‘Yes. I’m sorry.’

  
Green stared at him. How can this boy be so freaking perfect? Shaking his head he wiped a tear off his cheek. “Yea I get it, your freaking sorry. It still doesn’t make it okay!”   
Daisy smiled as she quietly walked over to Professor Oak and took his arm, leading him out of the room to give the boys space.

  
Green sat down staring at the floor trying to make sense of it all while Red stood, watching Green. Red leaned over and tapped Green on the shoulder, getting the other males attention. ‘I missed you.’

  
Green blushed as he looked away. What is this feeling and why the hell can this boy make him lush without even saying anything? “I missed you too.” Green mumbled as Red sat down beside him. Green was so confused and when he did figure it out, it hit him hard. He was falling for the silent male that was sitting right beside him.

  
Standing up rather quickly he gave Red a smirk. “Well what do you say we have a pokemon battle! I won’t lose this time!” Green said as he taunted Red but more as a joke more than a bully. Red smiled as he stood up and followed the brunet outside shaking his head at Green’s antics. But Red was glad he came back, for he missed Green more than even his mother. But he wasn’t going to tell him that.


	14. Left Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Deadlinecircus on Wattpad for a mute Green this time. Hopefully it's alright....

Green glared at his classmates as they whispered about him when he entered the room. He hated them all, hoped that one day they will leave him alone. He looked up and glared at the teacher as she smiled at them all. “Alright class! We are going to learn about how to raise a baby pokemon!” She said to cheerfully in Green’s taste. “Now partner up please.” She said as she walked to the black board.

  
Green hated those words for the life of him. And typically he was left alone, no one would go near him. Well except this one kid, Red. Red was different from the others but he loved to talk and talk and talk about everything. But this time he was a little quiet which made him a little confused.

  
Tapping Red on the shoulder, he waved his hands around and waited patiently for Red to figure out what he was saying. “I learned something and I want to show you but I am scared that I will screw it up.”

  
Green opened his mouth and quickly closed it. Sometimes he forgets that he can’t talk. He was a mute so he sometimes embarrasses himself when he does try, for all you hear are some strange noises which causes everyone to look. He motioned for Red to tell him and got a little frustrated when Red stared at him. “You sure?”

  
Nodding he sat down and waited. Red took a deep breath before he started to move his hands. ‘I wanted to learn this so you won’t feel left out anymore.’ Red signed with his hands, causing Green to just stare at them. Red learned sign language for him?

  
“Ah I screwed up didn’t I? I’m sorry!” Red exclaimed as he sat down beside Green who was still staring. “Green?” the raven haired male asked after a few more seconds before he panicked when he saw tears in Green’s eyes. “Ah don’t cry! I’m sorry did I offend you?!”

  
Green shook his head as he sniffled before he signed with his hands. ‘Do you understand me now?’ Red nodded as he calmed down a bit before he realized why Green was so emotional.   
‘You learned sign language for me?’ Green asked as he looked at Red with hopeful eyes. Red smiled before speaking with his hands again. ‘I started learning over the summer so I can at least know what I am saying to you. I wanted to make you feel better, plus we can have our own little private chats.’

  
Green brightened up and hugged the raven haired male, getting a few odd stares. Why is the mute hugging Red? They whispered to each other while Red just smiled and hugged the smaller male back. “I just don’t want to see you sad anymore.” Red whispered. Green pulled back and glared at him. ‘I was not sad!’

  
Red rolled his eyes. ‘You were sad, but you were always angry.’ He signed again making Green calm down a bit. ‘Thank you.’

  
After pokemon school was over the two eight year old boys were walking home, anxious to get out of their school uniforms. Green waved at his sister, who was waiting for the two boys right outside the front door. The boys raced down the driveway and into Green’s home, well Green hugged his sister first and then he ran upstairs to his room.

  
After getting changed the boys were laying in Green’s bed as Red read aloud from the book they were assigned for homework. Yawning, Green rested his head on Red’s shoulder and focused really hard on the pictures to keep himself awake, but it didn’t work.

  
Hearing a small cute noise from Green, Red looked over and smiled when he saw him asleep. The raven haired male put the book down onto the floor beside the bed and pulled the blankets over the two of them before he pulled the smaller male closer towards him, falling asleep beside him.

  
Some time passed, actually a lot did. They both were in their late teens now, Red a champion, Green a gym leader and they were both happy where they were in their lives. After going through the awkward crushes and confessions, they were happily in a relationship of three years now.

  
Red was laying down on the couch with Green on top of him while they were watching a movie but Green wasn’t all that interested. Red looked down at him and leaned down, kissing the brunets forehead. Green looked up and smiled as he leaned up and kissed him.

  
‘What got you into such a loving mood?’ Red signed as he watched Green make a confused face. ‘What do you mean?’ He signed back, causing Red to chuckle. ‘Usually you are grumpy.’   
Green rolled his eyes and smacked Red on the side of his head. ‘I can’t be happy with my boyfriend?’ He angrily spoke with his hands as he pulled away with a huff. Red sighed and pulled the smaller male back down. “Of course you can.” Red decided to speak this time in order to keep Green pinned so he wouldn’t hit him anymore. Green made a small noise before he kissed Red’s neck and snuggled into him.

  
Red smiled as he just held him. He loved this boy, even if Green was usually grumpy all the time, Red was one of the very few people who got to experience his softer side. Which did make sense but now Red just had to figure out how to hide that engagement ring he purchased a few hours ago.


	15. Why don't you call me yet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Deadlinecircus on Wattpad. This is my first songfic so it's probably horrible. The song is called Why Don't You Call Yet? by Rin. Hopefully I got the right translation since this song is in Japanese..... anyway I do hope you enjoy this horrible oneshot!

_With a brand new jacket on, you ran and did not come home to me_

  
_And I don’t know where you said you went off to_

  
_I don’t know where to begin, I have no hope finding you_

  
Red and Green were holding hands as they walked through the Christmas market square. Excited, Red was dragging him everywhere but Green really didn’t mind it to much, even if his body language says otherwise. When Red finally stopped dragging him, Green had a good look around and was not impressed.

  
“A clothing store? Of all places you took me to a clothing store?” Green mumbled as he shrugged and eventually followed Red throughout the store. Green stopped when he saw this sweater that he really liked, picking it off the shelf he turned around.

  
“Hey, Red what do you…….Red?” Green looked around but the raven haired male disappeared. Green looked around the store and frowned, where did he go?

  
_“You should know that I do really love you”_

  
_That’s what you said, that’s what you said_

  
_I want to believe you, but it’s hard to do_

  
_Will I find relief if I choose not to believe?_

  
Green stared at his phone before he shook his head and walked away from his room. He was an idiot, when Red called him he did, if not well then he didn’t. Green was so unbelievably bored that he stared out the window and smiled. He remembered when Red first told him that he loved him.

  
Green frowned as he stared at the hallway to his room. He had a hard time believing him, but did he really believe him now?

  
_I want to see you, don’t you want to see me?_

  
_You know that I’ve been waiting all this time for your call_

  
_I’m afraid you won’t stop to remember me_

  
_That’s why I cannot bring myself to send the call_

  
Another day went by and Green was going crazy. He could call him himself, but he didn’t want to seem to clingy or dependant. He wanted to see Red again and love him and just be stupid happy, did Red want the same?

  
He hoped so. Green looked over at his phone and jumped when the screen flashed up, telling him that he had one unread message. Green frowned, it’s not a call but it’s something and that is all he really cared about. Smiling, Green jumped up and grabbed his coat, rushing out the door.

  
_Then you came around and you stood in front of me_

  
_Said “I’m sorry that I’m late, I’m sorry that I made you wait”_

  
_But you know hat I won’t forgive this refrain_

  
_Cause I know how this thing goes, I know you will be late again._

  
Green glared at Red when he finally rushed into the diner that Green has been waiting in for more than an hour. “Your late.” Green said in a angry tone. Red had just smiled and kissed his temple before he sat down. “Sorry I’m late haha.” Red said with a smile.

  
“What you think it’s ok that you were an hour late?” The smaller male growled as he picked up the menu and glared at it, like it offended him. “Green, I’m sorry that I made you wait. It wasn’t fair.”

  
“No it’s not. You are always late.” Green said as he put down his menu and looked up at Red sadly. Red said nothing as he grabbed Green’s hand and gave it a gentle kiss.

  
_I want to see you, don’t you want to see me?_

  
_You know that I’ve been waiting all this time just for your call_

  
_If you no longer have feelings left for me_

  
_I wish you’d tell me why if you recall_

  
After that disaster of a dinner date, Green was still stuck in the same place. Waiting for Red to call. Green was determined to wait this time and hopefully get a call instead of a stupid text.   
Then Green faltered. What if Red didn’t like him anymore? Green cursed inside his head, why did that thought just have to pop into his mind? Now he was going to overthink it and make it become real….if it isn’t already.

  
_But maybe_

  
_It’s cause I don’t know how to speak my mind?_

  
_Or because I’m to restless and loud?_

  
_Or maybe my language is too unrefined?_

  
_I get jealous and too damn proud?_

  
_I don’t act maturely enough_

  
_I know I’m not tall enough_

  
_Maybe my body’s not sexy enough?_

  
_Or maybe my hair colour’s not good enough?_

  
_Or maybe cause I lack a sense of self-control?_

  
_Please… whatever it is… I’ll change, I promise!_

  
Green groaned as he flopped onto his bed and glared at the wall. Curse his ability to overthink everything!

  
Standing up, Green walked over to the mirror he kept in the corner and stared at himself. His sister did always tell him to never doubt himself or change himself for anyone, ‘if they can’t accept for who you are then they are not good enough for you’. She drilled that saying over and over until it was printed in his mind.

  
But he would change for Red if he needed to, he wanted to change for Red. Green sighed before walked away from the mirror, feeling worse about himself than he did before.

  
_I want to see you, don’t you want to see me?_

  
_You know that I’ve been waiting all this time just for your call_

  
_I’m afraid you won’t stop to remember me_

  
_That’s why I cannot bring myself to send the call_

  
Picking up his phone, Green walked into the kitchen and placed it on the counter top. He thought he would never feel this way for another boy. It was like a school girl crushing hard on the most popular guy in the school and Green never would have thought he would be in a situation like this.

  
Dialing Red’s number, he hovered over the call button before turning off his phone and leaving the room. He had to stop before he went insane. Green froze when he heard his phone come to life, causing Green to turn around and look at the caller’s id, smiling as he saw Red’s name.


	16. Alpha Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So to be honest I just wanted to write an alpha/omega verse so I wrote one haha. This is part one and part two will be up later, either tomorrow or the day after. I hope you enjoy!

All Red’s life he was taught by his father how to keep an omega to obey an alpha. He hated the lessons by his father for he would beat an innocent omega to get them to obey him. That was when Red lived with the man. Two months later he told his mother and she took his father to court.

  
After a long tiring painful process she finally won her court case sending her husband to jail and getting custody of Red full time. A day later Red packed up his things and moved to his mothers place. He was seven years old. Now Red’s mother was an omega, which Red was taught how to respect them and how to listen.

  
“So I never lay a hand on them?” He had asked which his mother nodded. “No, sometimes they might fustrate you but all relationships are that way.” She gently explianed to him as he nodded.

  
As he grew up he was taught about omega heats, how to mark an omega and he was taught the difference between an omega and a beta. But Red was still hesitant, he didn’t want to become like his father and hurt his partner whenever he had one.

  
Now Red was a healthy, respectful Alpha at the age of eighteen. He was quietly in his room texting his friends and doing his homework when he heard a crash downstairs, then shortly a scream rang out. Sensing his mother’s distress, Red had ran down the stairs as fast as he could in socked feet. Entering the kitchen Red froze when he saw his father standing over his dead mother, blood all over his father’s clothes, hands and face and he had a wicked evil grin on his face as he pointed the knife at his own throat.

  
Red watched in horror as his own father dragged the knife over his own throat, blood running all down his neck before he fell down on the floor still smiling that evil grin. When the police finally got there they automatically sent the young teenager to therapy.

  
Red was looking around the small room that he was put in. He looked down at the floor and noticed how it was so clean, feeling sick he looked back up and noticed a picture of a small family on the dark coloured wooden desk. He stood up and walked over to the desk, picking up the picture to inspect it.

  
Three smiling faces were looking back at him making him feel sick to his stomach all over again before he gently put the picture back onto the desk, sitting down in the leather chair that was beside the desk. It was silent before Red turned around hen he heard the door open, and a tall young woman walked into the room with a gentle smile.

  
Heels clicked on the polished blue grey floor as she walked around her desk to sit down and place the folder on the desk. She crossed her left leg over her right and smiled at him. Her fawn coloured hair pulled back into a neat tight bun and her blue eyes caught his attention. “Hello, my name is Gale Oak. I am going to be your therapist for a little while.”

  
Red nodded as he looked down at his hands before looking back up to see her open the file that she had and hand him a piece of paper. “This is for you to sign if you want to stay with me while we do our sessions. Get you away from that home of yours, if you don’t want to stay with me then that is fine.” Red looked down at the paper and thought about it before picking up the pen and scribbling his name on the dotted line. She smiled at him and nodded.

  
“Now to warn you I do have a couple of kids. Daisy doesn’t live with me but she will probably pop in a few times and then there is Green. He is a year younger than you and he is omega so please don’t cause any trouble.” She said as she pointed at the picture that he inspected earlier. “Don’t worry, my mom taught me well about omegas.” Red said, hoping that it will make her trust him a bit more.

  
“Oh did she? Want to tell me about it?” She asked as she sat back and tilted her head a little bit. “Yes, she taught me the good ways when I moved in with her at the age of seven. I stayed with my father before then….he used to beat omegas and told me that was the way to treat them.”

  
“So you want to go the way that your mother taught you?” Gale asked him as she wrote in her little blue notebook that had a green and gold rose painted on the cover. “That’s a pretty notebook.” His therapist looked up and smiled. “Yes it is, my son Green painted the rose on the front as a gift.” She explained as she kept writing.

  
“He’s a painter?” Red asked as he looked at the time. “Why so interested?” Gale asked as she set the notebook on the desk. “Well, if I am staying at your place I should at least know a little bit right?” Red said in a monotone voice as he shrugged causing Gale to make a small humming noise. “I suppose you are right. That brings another thing. I do not get my heats anymore but Green does so you will be staying at Daisy’s place until Green is out of heat.”

  
Red nodded in understanding. “Of course.” Gale smiled as she nodded and stood up gracefully. “Well you want to get a tour of the place you are going to stay in?”


	17. Alpha Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is part two! Now i'm stuck in should I make a part three or not hmmmmmm. Well I hope you enjoy! Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

After getting the a grand tour of the middle sized two story high home, he moved in. His room was a nice size and he was allowed to go to school now thanks to a month of really good therapy. But Red still didn’t know how he felt about the little omega known as Green. He was so strange and quiet, he seemed like he hated the world but Red knew he didn’t.

  
Green avoided him for a good solid three weeks (One week he was at Daisy’s for his heat) until his mom had enough of it and forced a family gathering to meet Red. That was when he heard Green speak for the first time and smile for the first time. Sitting alone, Red had jumped when the little omega sat down beside him and waited for the alpha to talk.

  
And you know what Red did? He blurted out the a question that had Green glaring at him. “Where is your dad?” Green was a little shocked and taken aback with that question, and it took him a while to even answer the alpha. “He’s overseas. What wondering why I am nervous around you?” Red nodded as he saw Green shift uncomfortably. “I’m not use to having an alpha around the house all the time, that’s all.”

  
Ever since that faithful day, Red had been careful around Green and given him his space, which the little omega was happy for. “Red? Are you still with me?” Red shook his head and focused back on Gale who had her long fawn coloured hair down this time. “Yes, sorry about that I was thinking.”

  
“About what?” She asked as she picked up her notebook and got her pen ready to scribble down her notes. “When I first moved into your place and all that.” He said as he really didn’t think she would be happy if he told her that he was thinking of her omega son. That would just look bad. “Yes, are you happy where you are?”

  
“Yes I really am, I just sometimes think that I am intruding.” The raven haired male stated as he leaned back on the couch this time since they were doing there session in the middle of her living room. “Your not. Everyone has accepted you, even Green has.” Now that got the alpha’s attention. “He has?”

  
Gale nodded. “Yes, he told me the other day that you were different from the other alpha’s, you know when to take a step back and give space while the others doesn’t.” Red shrugged as he thought about it. “Well, I guess you can thank my mother for that really.”

  
“Yes, I suppose I do.” Gale said with a light smile before she closed her book. “We are done with our session today.” The alpha nodded as he stood up but he stopped when he saw Gale look at him with a worried expression. “Gale? You alright?” She looked away before picking up her notes. “Red, I am just worried that’s all.”

  
“About what?”

  
“I’m a therapist, I know how to read people just please tell me you are not thinking about my son in that way.”

  
Red widened his eyes in horror. “No! I’m not! I am not thinking about Green in that way!” He exclaimed loudly. Gale let out a big sigh of relief as she nodded. “Ok good, thank you I just had to know.” She replied before she left to go into her office. Red nodded with a blush hot on his cheeks before he quickly walked out of the room only to run into Green who was blushing as well.

  
“Why are you blushing?” Green asked as he looked up to glare at the alpha. “Why are you blushing?” Red shot back making Green get all flustered. “B-because you ran into me!” Green yelled with a little bit of a stutter. “Please don’t tell me you heard what your mom said.” Red said as he took a step back from the little omega, glad to see him relax a little after he did that. “No! I certainly was not listening!”

  
“That sure does sound like denial.” Red said as he crossed his arms over his chest. “Well it’s not!” Green exclaimed as he looked down. “Green, if you want to stand up against an alpha you have to keep your head up high and look them straight in the eye.” Red said as he sat down in the kitchen chair. “Wait you do?” Green asked as he moved over to sit beside the alpha. “Yes, now where you listening in?”

  
Green blushed and looked down. “Yes I was okay.” Red closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he opened them. “Why?”

  
“Because mom never does any sessions at home.” The little omega mumbled as he looked back up at Red. “I’m sorry, I just find my mom’s job interesting.” Red knew he was telling the truth since Green was always such a bad liar.

  
“You make it hard to stay mad at you, you know that?” Red said as he smiled and shook his head. Green giggled as he leaned back. “I never really noticed.” They sat there smiling at each other before Gale walked in.

  
“Did I miss something?” She asked as both males looked at her. “Nope you didn’t mom.” Green answered as he stood up. “I need to get my art project done, so I will be in my room if you need me.” He said as he pointed behind him before he turned on his heel and walked out of the kitchen. Gale nodded before looking at Red. “What happened?”

  
Red smiled as he answered. “Nothing serious that’s all.” Gale hummed as she walked over to the sink. “Well do what you like while I make dinner.” She told the alpha as he nodded and left the room. Hmmm maybe he could see what Green was up to?

  
Walking up to the omega’s bedroom door, Red lifted his hand and gave it a couple of taps and waited for the little omega to open the door. Red looked up when he heard the doorknob turn and the door swung open, revealing Green with a paintbrush in his hand and a very strong omega scent. “Red? Did you need something?”

  
“I was wondering if I could see your art?” Red asked as he took a deep breath. Green looked at him as if he grow another head. “Are you alright?” Red shook his head. “Nope, I have to go.” Red said as he turned to leave but Green snapped out his hand and caught the alphas wrist. “Wait. What the hell is going on?”

  
“Green, I can’t focus with your bed room door open.” Red said as he tensed up, trying to keep himself under control. “But I’m not in heat. So why?” Green went to ask but Red turned around to glare at him. “Yes, but how many times have you been in that room while you were in heat?”

  
Green gave him a confused look until he blushed. “Oh my god! I’m so stupid!” Green exclaimed as he grabbed his bedroom door and slammed it shut looking back at the alpha. “I’m sorry, I didn’t realize that the smell could umm I am sorry I just-“ Green rambled getting more flustered by the second. “I’m just going to shut up now.” Green yelled as he blushed even harder.

  
It was a tense silence as the two tried to figure out what they could say to each other before they embarrass themselves any farther. “I just wanted to see your drawings.” Red mumbled as he leaned back against the wall, trying to stay away from the omega as much as possible. Green who still had a blush on his face nodded before disappearing into his room.

  
Reappearing, Green handed the alpha his sketchbook so he could flip through it. Red nodded his head in thanks and sat down, making sure there was enough space for Green to sit down beside him. Green smiled back as he leaned over and flipped the book open, staying silent so Red could just flip through the pages.

  
“These are beautiful." Red said softly as he smiled at the art pieces. Green just shrugged and leaned his head on the alpha’s shoulder while yawning. “It’s just art.” Green mumbled while his eyes slipped shut. “It’s not just art, I never seen someone draw and paint so beautiful before, you have a talent.” Red said before he heard a soft snore which caused him to smile.

  
Green had fallen asleep. How adorable if you asked him. 

 


	18. Alpha Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I ended up writing another part whoops haha. There is an implied smut scene, sorry I didn't write a full scene, I didn't feel like writing one. Maybe another time. But anyway, I do hope you enjoy!

“Alright boys. I will be gone for a couple of weeks so please take care.” Gale said as she put her suitcase in the back of her car. “You got everything mom?” Green asked as he handed her a map. “Hug?” Gale asked as she held her arms out, causing the little omega roll his eyes before stepping into the hug. “It will only be a couple of weeks mom, I know how to take care of myself.”

  
Gale tighten her arms before leaning down to whisper into her son’s ear. “I know but you are going to be alone with an alpha in the house.” Green nodded as he trembled just a little bit. “Well I can just stay at Daisy’s.” The little omega whispered back before frowning as his mother shook her head. “She is out of town as well.”

  
Gale pulled away as she grabbed her son’s hand. “When is your next heat suppose to come along?” Green looked down as he counted the days in his head before he grimaced at the answer. “Seven days.” Gale groaned. “Maybe I should cancel.” She started to say before jumping as Green exclaimed loudly, “You have been looking forward to this! I will just take my pills and stay in my room.”

  
Gale gave him a worried look before she finally nodded and hugged him one more time. “Just please be careful.” Green nodded and with one last squeeze, she let go and walked towards her car. “Have fun!” Green yelled after her while waving. “Is she gone, did I miss it oh…..Dammit she just drove off.” Red panted as he leaned down and gripped his knees. “Did you just sprint from the park?”

  
Red stood back up and nodded as he wiped off the sweat from his forehead. Green scrunched up his nose as he took a step away from the alpha. “You are doing nothing until you take a shower.” Red smiled as and nodded while he walked past him and into the house causing the omega to groan in disgust.

  
After the alpha took a shower, Red walked out of the bathroom wearing his pajama pants and a white towel around the back of his neck, using it to dry his hair as he walked into the living room. He stopped when he saw Green holding a paint brush and was carefully dipping it into the paint. “What are you painting?” The omega jumped letting a squeak escape him before he turned around to glare at the alpha. “Be careful! You could have ruined my painting!”

  
Holding his hands up, Red walked closer to see what the omega was painting. “Hey this is good.” Red said as he turned to look at the omega to see him blushing. “Green?” Green looked away before shifting. “Go put on a shirt you moron!” He yelled as he blushed even harder. Red smirked as he chuckled before he walked off.

  
“Ugh what an idiot.” Green mumbled before he turned back to his painting. It went a lot like that for the past week before Green was starting to get nervous. So he sat Red down at the table and shifted while Red was staring at him. “Okay so I have a little problem.” Green started off before he was interrupted. “Problem?”

  
“Yes, you see I am suppose to start my heat soon and I can’t exactly go to Daisy’s because she is out of town as well. So I am going to take my suppressants and hide out in my room which will be locked until it’s over okay?” Green explained as he stared at Red, hoping that the alpha will get what he was saying. “But what about food?”

  
“Well I really don’t eat much when I am in heat because it makes me feel sick so don’t worry about that. Oh and I have a bathroom in my room so don’t worry about that.” Green explained as he shifted. Starting to feel a little hot from the way that Red was looking at him, Green looked away with a blush. Was his heat coming on more strongly than the others because there was an alpha in the house?

  
“So um yeah, I am going to go to my room now. So see you in about seven to eight days.” Green mumbled as he stood up and without waiting for a reply he ran to his room. Slamming his bedroom door shut, he panted as he turned the lock and slid down the door. That could have been really, really bad if Green hadn’t realized that he was slowly starting to go into heat throughout the day.

  
The next day was really bad when Green woke up. He hated it when he went into heat, it made him feel hot, sick and needy. Lying on the bed in a tight ball, Green whimpered loudly as he reached out and grabbed his suppressants, unscrewing the lid and popping two into his mouth.

  
It went like that for a couple of days but Green have noticed that his heat was ten times stronger than it normally was, which meant that his heat might go on longer than the normal one week. Pacing, the omega snapped his head towards the door when he heard a loud curse and something smashing on the ground. Without even thinking Green rushed out of the bedroom and to the kitchen where he saw Red pick up pieces of glass.

  
“Are you alright?” Green asked as he walked over and dropped onto his knees to help Red. The alpha froze and flinched as Green leaned over to throw the glass into the garbage. “Green. You need to leave now.” The alpha growled as he tried to keep control of his body. “What do you mean, your bleeding you idiot!” Green snapped as he grabbed Red’s hand to inspect the wound.

  
“Green you are in heat.” Red said loudly, hoping that it would snap the omega out of his mothering mode to think properly. “Lucky for you it’s not to deep so eek!” Green squeaked as Red pushed the omega away from him. “What the hell! I am trying to help you, you jerk!” Green yelled as he glared at the alpha.

  
“You need to leave now.” Red demanded as he tried to move farther away from the omega. “What are you talking about?” Green snapped as he moved closer towards Red. “Green please you are in heat.” Red said and Green froze before he realized what he has done. “Shit! I’m so sorry I completely forgot! I heard something smash and I just came running!” Green yelled as he started crying, causing Red to panic even more. “Please don’t cry! I’m sorry!” He yelled as he hugged the omega close to him.

  
Which turned out to be a big mistake once Red put his nose against Greens neck to hold him close. “R-red.” Green whimpered as he held the alpha closer to himself while shivering. “Green, please go or I don’t know what will happen.” Red whispered as he placed a small kiss to the omegas neck, causing Green to gasp. “I don’t want to go.” Green whimpered out before he pulled back, their noses brushing together lightly. “I don’t want to take advantage of you.” Red said lightly as he gripped Green’s side just a little bit harder, earning him a small whimper. “Your not. Please Red….Please.”

  
Hearing Green beg so sweetly, Red shot forward and kissed the omega hard enough to bruise his lips, feeling Green slide his hands into his hair, yanking softly. Standing up, Red picked Green up so the little omega could wrap his legs around the alpha’s hips and walked towards the nearest bed room. Which turned out to be Green’s as Red pressed him into the door, getting a loud whine from the omega. Red finally was able to turn the door knob and both males stumbled into the bedroom, slamming the door shut.

  
**Later, much, much, mucchhh later**

  
Green groaned as he started to feel himself wake up and felt some parts of his body humming in pain. Basking in the faint pain and the late evening sunlight, Green focused on trying to open his eyes and keep them open, which turned to be harder then he thought. Finally able to open his eyes and actually keep them open, emerald green eyes flickered out the window as he tried to remember what happened.

  
Closing his eyes, Green snuggled into the warm blankets before he felt an arm wrap around him, pulling him closer to a warm body. Green snapped his eyes open, now on full alert before he lifted his head and looked behind him, having a mental panic attack when he saw Red peacefully sleeping behind him. Suddenly remembering what happened, Green groaned as he laid his head back on Red’s arm that he was using as a pillow. Why was he so stupid and forgot that he was in heat, which he has never done before.

  
Hearing the alpha wake up behind him, Green bit his lip and curled in on himself just a little bit tighter. Hearing Red’s breath hitch Green gulped as he turned and looked at the alpha while trying to fight off a blush. “Well this was unexpected.” Red said in a soft, rough voice as he moved a piece of the omega’s hair out from his eyes. “Tell me about it.” Green whispered, wincing at his sore throat.

  
Red looked at him, worry written clear in his flaming red eyes before he sat up and grabbed the water bottle that Green always kept beside his bed before handing it over to him. Green accepted it with a small thank you as he sat up and inhaled a sharp breath as the pain rushed through him. “Are you alright?” Red asked as Green whimpered. “I will be, just a lot of pain.” Green said in a tight voice as he uncapped the water bottle and brought it to his lips, enjoying as the nice cool water helped sooth his raw throat.

  
Red widened his eyes when Green turned towards him. “Um Green we have a problem.” The little omega look at him in confusion as he waited for the alpha to speak again. “I marked you.”

  
‘YOU WHAT?!” Green yelled as his hand flew up to his neck. “Are you kidding me!? My mom is going to kill us. Why would you mark me as your mate!?” Green shouted as he looked at the alpha with his eyes full of fear. “I don’t know! I can barely even remember how this happened!” Red said as he moved to stand up.

  
Green whimpered before he buried his face into his hands. “What are we going to do.” He whined as he felt tears form in his eyes. He heard a small noise as Red lifted his face and gave his forehead a small kiss. “Don’t worry, we will figure this out.” Green nodded, feeling himself start to calm down.

  
Why did he feel safe and protected when Red told him that? Was he getting feelings for him? And most importantly what freaking day and time was it?

 


	19. Alpha Part Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry that I have been a little absent, but this is the last part to this little alpha series that I seem to have going on. Also please don't be afraid to make a request, I will happily write about anything but suicide due to a personal incident that happened a little while ago. Anyways hope you enjoy!

During the two weeks that the males spent together before they even panicked knowing that Green’s mother was going to come home soon was blissful. After Green got over the fact that he was an idiot, a really stupid idiot, he calmed down and tried to figure out his feelings. Which he did and he threw logic out the window and went with it.

  
Green opened his eyes sleepily, snuggling into his alpha’s neck and making a small noise when Red pulled him closer. They slept together…again for the how many countless times they slept together in the last week. “My mom is coming home tomorrow. What are we going to tell her?” Green mumbled as he stared at the wall.

  
“We will figure it out.” Red said as he ran his hand down the omega’s bare smooth back. Feeling Green nod while yawning, the alpha kissed Greens forehead smiling at the little comfort noise he got in return.

  
But now Green was freaking out even more knowing that his mom was going to arrive any minute now. “Green calm down.” Red said as he watched Green rush around. “Do not tell me to calm down.” The omega threatened before he grabbed a scarf and wrapped it around his neck hoping that it would at least hide the scent a little bit until Green had the guts to tell his mother what happened.

  
“Well are you ready?” Green asked the alpha getting a nod before Gale walked through the front door. “Oh my is it ever great to be back home!” She exclaimed as she set all her bags down before hugging Green. “What’s that smell?” She asked as she pulled back frowning.

  
“Well we need to talk.” Red said making Green glare at him. “Red!” Gale raised her eyebrows before she sat waiting for the boys to stop yelling at each other. “What she needs to know.”   
“Yes, but I was going to tell her when I was ready!” The omega shouted at the alpha, causing the taller male to roll his eyes. “If we did that you would never tell her.” Red said in monotone as he crossed his arms. “That’s not true!” Green shouted in embarrassment. “Yes it is.”

  
“Shut up!” Gale let out a breath as she glared at the two boys. “Just tell me what it is already.” She said as she studied the two males to see if she could figure it out before they told her. Green looked away before he reached up and untied the scarf that was around his neck, showing her the mark. “Now don’t freak out.” Green quickly said as he saw his mother glare at Red, who took a few steps back due to fear that she would kill him.

  
“I told you to not take advantage of my son!” She shouted as she stormed over towards Red, causing the alpha to back up. “I didn’t mean to! You know what happens when an alpha is close to an omega who is in heat.” Red rambled as he felt his back hit the wall, watching Gale get closer. “I thought your mother taught you better!” She shrieked as Red dodged around her and run to the other side of the room.

  
“She did!” Red shouted. Gale glared as she growled before Green stepped in front of his mother, grabbing her hands. “Mom look at me.” He said as Gale slowly turned to look at the omega. “It wasn’t fault, it was mine.”

  
“What do you mean it’s your fault?” Gale asked in disbelief, causing Green to lush and look away. “Well I was in my room and me being the stupid idiot that I am heard Red curse and I ran out to see what happened…….then it just went from there.” Green eventually said as he felt Red touch his lower back, making him feel more comfortable. “He still could have pushed you away.” His mother snapped, still glaring at the alpha.

  
“He tried to but I was so deep in my mothering mode that I didn’t even realize it till it was to late.” Green explained, hoping that it would calm his mother down. Gale was silent for a good minute before she let out a sigh and hugged her son. “I am still not happy about this.”

  
“I know.” The little omega whispered as he hugged his mother back. “Just please don’t kill Red, I actually do like him.”

  
Green smiled as he felt his mother nod before she took a step back. “Well, I am going to go calm down and hopefully by the time I start making dinner, I won’t feel like poisoning Red’s food.” Gale said softly while she still glared at the alpha before she left the living room.

  
“Well that went better then I thought it would.” Was the first thing Green said causing the alpha to look at him wide eyed. “Wait what?” The omega shrugged before he turned his head up to look at his mate. “Yeah, I was prepared to bury your body.”

  
Red stayed silent as he stared at the omega in disbelief. “You would help her bury my body instead of telling the police?” Green chuckled, “Of course! Family comes first don’t you know that? Wait never mind that response doesn’t work.” Green trailed off as he thought about it.

  
“You would rather bury me!? Nice to know you love me!” Red exclaimed making Green laugh even more. “I do love you duh, now if you will excuse me, I need to make sure that my mom doesn’t poison your food.” Green said before he turned on his heel and hurried off to the kitchen, leaving a shocked alpha behind.

  
“He said he loved me.” Red said to himself as he stared at the kitchen doorway in shock before he snapped out of it. With a huge smile on his face, Red walked to the kitchen. Red had a feeling that his mother would just adore Green if she was alive, he just hoped that she would also be proud of the man that he has become today.


	20. Two Years Later (Alpha)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said the last one was the actual last one but somebody wanted one last part which I did so enjoy! Oh and sorry that it's so short!

Clang! “Dammit!”

  
Green looked up from where he was sitting and rolled his eyes before he got up to walk to the kitchen. Leaning against the door frame, Green crossed his arms and stared, unimpressed at his mate who was trying to cook. “I thought we both agreed that you stay out of the kitchen.”

  
The alpha looked down at the pot that he was cooking in with a frown. “Yes I know that but I was hungry.” He said as he stirred the noodles around with a spoon. Green rolled his eyes as he walked towards Red and leaned up to kiss his cheek. “You could have just said something.”

  
“I know but you always cook and I wanted to be useful.” Red said as he stood by the sink, watching as the omega took one look and frown. “You are useful. You got us this apartment so I don’t have to worry about my mother killing you.” Green replied with as he walked to the fridge, grabbing some vegetables.

  
“But it’s been two years.” Red said as he picked up a knife to hand to Green. The omega shrugged as he started to chop up some carrots. “At this point she is just kidding around. I mean Daisy accepted you easily so my mom kinda got better about it.” Green said as he threw the carrots into the pot.

  
Red hummed as he stepped out of the way so Green could easily walk by him. “Well I guess I don’t have to worry about being killed then.” Red said happily as he reached into the fridge and handed Green the chicken stock getting a thank you from the omega. “Wait you think your safe…. Ha!” Green laughed as he opened the chicken stock and measured out a cup, carefully pouring it into the pot.

  
“What? Who else do I have to worry about?” Red questioned as he grabbed the chicken stock that Green gave him, turning to put it back into the fridge. “My father.” The little omega replied with as he put the lid on the pot and turned down the heat. “Wait what?” Red asked as he looked at the soup that Green made. “He’s not dead, just overseas and whenever he comes back he will kill you.”

  
Red stopped and looked over at his mate with a terrified expression. “What!” Green winced as he grabbed a glass out of the cupboard. “No need to yell Red. He will probably just freak out since we mated when we were extremely young, and he will probably just scare the shit out of you.” Green said as he turned around and grabbed the berry punch, opening up the container to pour some in the glass.

  
“When is he coming back?” Red asked before he wrapped an arm around the omega’s waist. Green snorted as he placed the container down and moved the glass to the side before he turned around, facing the alpha and placed his hands on his chest. “Like I would know. He left when I was ten and now I am nineteen with a mate and I still have no idea when he is coming back. He has no right to come back and threaten to kill you because you are my other half, whatever they call them.” Green growled as he looked down.

  
Red lifted the omega’s chin and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. When he pulled back he hugged Green close. “Don’t let it upset you too much.” Red said softly as he rubbed his mates back. “Sorry it just frustrates me.” Green mumbled as he buried his nose into the alpha’s neck. “I know.”

  
“Let’s talk about something else while dinner cooks.” Green said as he reached over and grabbed his glass, taking a small sip. The alpha nodded while he thought about it. “Well, I do have a question that I have been trying to get the courage to ask you.” Red mentioned as he stole a sip from the omega’s juice getting a small whack on the shoulder. “Oh, and what’s that?”

  
“Do you want a kid? I mean it’s up to you since it’s your body, and I have been thinking about this for a while but I just didn’t know how to bring it up.” Red rambled watching the omega give him an unimpressed look. “Yes.”

  
Red stopped and blinked, “Wait what?” he asked dumbfounded causing the omega to roll his eyes. “Yes, I would love to have a kid.” Green said slowly hoping that it would clue his idiot lover in what he was actually saying.

  
“Really?” Red asked as he stared at his mate, who nodded while he tilted his head to the side. Red beamed as he hugged Green close to him again, getting a small giggle from the omega.   
And thus they talked to Green’s mother who glared at the alpha before eventually approving before she smiled, telling Red that he better take care of Green during his pregnancy whenever he was actually able to have children. Red nodded and promised that he would, and three months later Green told Red the good news. Red knew that they would get through this, they always did and he knew that his mother would be proud. 


	21. Heat

“Oh my god! It’s so hot I feel like I am going to die!” Green whined while he was laying down on the couch shirtless. Red, who was sitting in front of a fan chuckled before he moved over towards his fussy boyfriend. “I know I’m hot.” Red said as he winked, causing Green to glare at the raven haired male. “That’s not what I meant!”

  
“But you were thinking it.” Red said as he kissed Green quickly on the lips. Blushing, Green sat up and tried his best to glare at Red. “I don’t care! It’s to hot to even think!” Red rolled his eyes as he moved to sit beside the brunet and sling an arm around his shoulders. “There are other things we can do.”

  
“Red I swear to god, if you don’t put in the air conditioning today you are not sleeping in my bed tonight.” Green growled as he smacked his boyfriend hard on the chest. “Awe but-“ Red stopped as he watched Green cross his arms and he sighed in defeat. He was not going to win this one, and it seemed he was going to get nowhere with him if he didn’t get the air conditioner in.

  
“Alright, alright. I’m going, but maybe after-“ Green pushed Red off the couch. “No you can think of it as your punishment for waiting so long to do it.” Green said as he huffed. “What! But, but-“

  
“No buts mister! You can forget about it and the longer you take the longer you have to go without it.” Green snapped. Red stood up before leaning down for a kiss but got a smack instead. “Ouch!” Red yelped as he rubbed his nose. “There goes two weeks.” Green warned, causing Red to protest even more.

  
“You take longer and you can go a month without.” Green said as he stood up and pushed Red towards the bedroom. “Ooo but you are pushing me towards the bedroom, why don’t we-“ Red was saying before he was interrupted. “There goes a month!”

  
Red froze before he quickly ran to the bedroom and it took him less then five minutes to put in the air conditioner. “Done! Now can we-“

  
“You are getting no sex for two months mister.” Green said as he walked away and towards the kitchen. “What! You said only a month!” Red whined as he followed, getting ready to beg on his knees if he had to. “Well, should have thought about it before you tried to flirt with me when I gave you the first warning.” Green said as he shrugged and grabbed a popsicle out of the freezer.

  
“Green why are you always so mean to me!” Red whined as he hugged his smaller boyfriend from behind. “Get off of me! It’s to hot!” Green yelped as he kicked Red in the shin, causing Red to bend over grabbing his leg. “Ow! Dammit Green why the hell do I love you so much!” Red exclaimed as he hissed. “I actually do not know.” Green replied as he leaned on the counter top, taking his popsicle out of it’s wrapping.

  
Red leaned back up, wincing as he put weight on his leg. “That actually hurts.” Red whined as he glared at Green, who just shrugged before he gave a little lick, causing Red to stare at him wide eyed. Green smirked before he hummed, twirling his tongue around the tip of the popsicle. Red gave a little whimper, as Green slid his mouth over the popsicle, licking up any sweet liquid that was melting off the frozen treat. “That’s not fair.” Red said as he moved closer, frowning as Green took a step to the side.

  
Green eyes flickered up to met Red’s as Green moaned around the frozen treat that was in his mouth. Red quickly pinned Green to the counter as he took Green’s hand that had the popsicle in it and licked Green’s fingers to lick away any of the liquid sweetness that was the popsicle, causing Green to blush. “Two can play this game Green.” Red said, his voice deeper as he was growing more aroused, causing shivers to go up Green’s spine.

  
Green bit his lips as he leaned up and whispered into Red’s ear. “Yes, but there is one problem.” Red pulled back and looked down at his boyfriend, tilting his head in confusion. “Oh? And what’s that?” Green just smiled and brought up his knee hard, right between Red’s legs, causing Red to squeak in pain as he doubled over. “You are being punished remember?” Green said as he finished off his popsicle.

  
Red whined as he laid on the floor as Green smiled before he walked away. Pausing at the doorway, he turned around and smiled. “But I guess I can make one pass since I caused you so much pain.” Green said as he turned around. “The offer expires in a few seconds.” Green taunted, causing Red to scramble up and run after Green, causing the brunet to giggle. 


	22. Patience

When he heard the news he didn’t know how to feel at first. Red dating Gold? It didn’t make sense to him at first, but the more he watched them flirt and do happy couple things together, the more he felt this feeling. Green had no idea what the feeling meant, but he hated it. So when he walked up to Daisy and explained to her what he was feeling, she gave him a sad smile.

  
“Green. Your feeling hurt, maybe jealousy. You probably have a crush on one of them and didn’t even know about it till now.” She gently explained, making him even more confused. He didn’t know his emotions very well, not since he went to that training school in Johto, but he needed to figure it out now. He just wanted the feeling to go away.

  
So he spend days thinking about it and doing little tests and in the end he did figure some of it out. He seemed to have a crush on Red, and thank god because if he had a crush on Gold he would have just thrown himself off a cliff. He really found him annoying. But now the feeling hurts a lot more, more than he cares to admit.

  
So he started to talk to Crystal. Yellow would be useless since she gets easily flustered, Blue would never leave him alone for it, Silver would probably just tell him to go away and forget him going to Ruby and Sapphire. They have their own problems to figure out. Crystal was so understanding, listening to everything he had to say and she had smiled.

  
“Well, it probably hurts more because now that you are aware of your feelings, your mind now overthinks every little thing.” She explained as she picked up her coffee to take a little sip. “Just think, how do you feel about me?” She asked as she set the coffee down on the table. Green answered without any hesitation. “As a really close friend, a little like a little sister.”

  
Crystal smiled. “Alright, now why do you think you feel that way?” Green blinked, not expecting the question. “Because I know you really well.” Crystal nodded. “You know Red right?” Green looked at her like she grew another head. “I certainly hope so.”

  
Crystal giggled a little bit. “Yes, but you didn’t know how to feel about him, and now that you do your brain is trying to send you a message that converts to this feeling that you have.”   
“So my brain is telling me that I as a person hate seeing Red and Gold together?” Green asked as Crystal nodded. He went silent after that, and for days after that conversation it bothered him. But now here he was lying on the couch, staring at the ceiling and he had no idea what to do about it. Hearing his doorbell go off, he huffed out a breath before standing up, walking over to the door and yanked it open.

  
“Movie night!” He heard Blue yell as she walked past Green and into his small apartment, the others following closely behind her. “Come in I guess.” Green grumbled before he closed the door and turned to glare at them. Crossing his arms across his chest, he spoke out in an unwelcoming tone. “Go somewhere else.”

  
“Awe don’t be like that you big grouch! We even brought snacks.” Blue sang out as she held up the grocery bags in her hands. “Don’t care, get out.” Green snapped before opened his door and pointed out towards the hallway. “Green, are you okay? I mean you have been a little distant lately.” Yellow asked, making Green soften a little. Believe it or not, he did trust Yellow the most.

  
“Fine enjoy your stupid movie. But I’m going to my room.” Green said as he slammed the front door shut before stalking to his bedroom. Why are these people his friends? He was just about to lie down and read a book when he heard a small knock on his bedroom door. “”Green? It’s me Crystal.”

  
Setting the book down on the bed, he walked over and calmly opened the door. “What do you need?” He asked, trying hard to seem friendly towards his friend that knew what the problem was. “Red and Gold just arrived.”

  
“So?” He snapped watching her flinch, feeling bad he muttered out an apology. “Well this could be your only time to explain to him.” She softly insisted before she smiled and walked away. Green let out a breath and closed the bedroom door. Talking to him will do nothing, he is just better waiting till they break up or something. Gold is to much of a player so it will blow over at some point.

  
Or that is what he thought as he glared at his bedroom ceiling a year later. Fuck it, maybe Crystal was right, he had to talk to Red and hopefully this sick feeling would go away. He turned down three other dates for this guy, so he really needed to do something here. Sitting up, Green reached for his phone and sent a quick text before getting up to get changed.

  
Walking to the kitchen, he stared out the window before he jumped when he doorbell went off. ‘Okay Green, act cool, don’t do anything stupid.’ He opened the door and held the door open, letting Red walk into his apartment. “So why did you want me to come over all of a sudden? I mean it’s not like you.” Red said as he sat down, waiting for Green to explain himself.

  
“Well….. I need to talk to you.” Green started out before he bit his lip. He watched as Red tilted his head and looked down at his watch. “Okay Green I need to go in ten minutes. I made dinner plans with Gold.” Red said as he looked back at him. Green winced as his feeling shit through him, making him bite his tongue in pain. “Oh well this will take longer than ten minutes.” Green said as he clenched his hands into fists.

  
“Oh. Well I don’t think Gold will be to upset if he had to wait a little bit longer.” Red said as he smiled at Green, making Green look away. “Oh okay……. Well might as well get this out in the open. Just let me ramble until I’m done alright?” Without waiting for Red to respond, Green started talking again.

  
“When you and Gold started dating I had no idea what to think, but as time went by I asked Crystal what was going on with me because I had this feeling that I didn’t know. Well now I do and you guys are still dating and-“ Red stood up and walked towards the door. “Wait I’m not done!”

  
Red turned around and glared at him. “What are you even trying to say? That you don’t approve us dating? That he isn’t good enough? That he isn’t good enough for me?” Red shot at him, making Green speechless. Red groaned as he turned around to leave, making Green run in front of him. “No that is not what I was trying to say!?”

  
“Then what are you trying to say!?” Red yelled back at him, making Green flinch. Red rarely got mad at someone since he had so much patience but Green could tell that he was going to punch him if he didn’t say something right now. “I have feelings for you!” Green shouted out and regretted it as soon as he was done saying it. Red stared at him with an unreadable expression, making Green fidget. It was a tense silence before Red started laughing.

  
“What’s so funny?” Green growled out at he glared at the raven haired male. “Now you have feelings for me? After three years of me trying to give you hints? Now you just notice?” Green blinked feeling hopelessly confused. “What?”

  
Red shook his head. “And they call me oblivious. I moved on, you need to do the same thing.” Green shook his head, backing himself up till he felt his back hit the door. “No.” Red stared at him like he lost his mind. “What?”

  
“Don’t leave, I don’t like this feeling and you just made it worse. I don’t want to feel it anymore. Is this what they call a crush?” Green asked as he looked at him. Red softened and nodded as he walked closer towards the brunet. “Yes it is.” Red answered as he placed a hand on Green’s cheek. “I don’t like it.”

  
“I know. You really don’t like emotions you don’t know.” Red stated before he hugged Green close. Green not use to the contact, tensed up and nearly punched Red before the raven haired male grabbed his hands. “Just wait for me okay? If Gold and I don’t work out, and I know it’s not because I have seen the looks he gives Silver, I will happily be there with you.”

  
Green nodded. This was so confusing but he will wait for Red if he wanted him to. All it takes is patience. 


	23. Assume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget you can make a request! I am starting to run out of ideas here.........

“Okay, I have to go. Love you.” Green said while giving Red a kiss before running out the door. Red didn’t even get a single word in before the door slammed shut, making Red flinch. “Love you too I guess.” Red said quietly before he frowned, Green has been disappearing quite a lot lately, and it just can’t be all work like Green says it is.

  
Shaking his head, the raven haired male walked over to the couch, flopping on it while he dialed Blue’s number. After a couple of rings, he heard Blue happy voice. “Hey Red! Anything I can do for you?” She automatically asked. Red scratched the back of his neck as he thought about it. Was it wrong to ask her?

  
“Are you going to hang out with Green today?” He ended up asking as he sat up.

  
“Nope! Why are you asking?”

  
“Well, he ran out of here rather quickly and I was wondering what was going on. He has been hanging out with you all week right?” Red asked as he started to have doubts

.   
“No way! I have been hanging out with my girlfriend all week. Green knows that so I don’t know why he would tell you that.” She answered. “What’s going on?”

  
“I don’t know…… I will let you know once I find out, Thanks Blue.” Red said before he hung up, throwing his phone to the side. Green never been excited for work, so why now? And why the hell is it so important that Green must be gone all day and doesn’t get home till three or four in the morning? Red never had doubts for his boyfriend before because he wasn’t the type to control his partner’s life.

  
It was three in the morning when Green came back home, and Red was pissed. “Hey glad to see you back.” Green jumped as he placed a hand on his chest. “God Red! Don’t scare me like that.” Green exclaimed before he dropped his jacket on the chair beside the bedroom door. Humming, the brunet walked to the closet in their shared bedroom to grab a shirt to sleep in. “Sorry that took a lot longer than expected.”

  
“Well no shit. Leave in the morning and don’t come back till the next morning. What the hell is going on? This is the third time this week!” Red exclaimed, following Green to the kitchen. Green huffed out a breath as he grabbed a glass, turning around to glare at Red. “Work has been killing me this week that’s all. Why the interrogation?”

  
“Because I don’t like it.” Red grumbled making Green glare even harder at him. “Well you know what? I didn’t like it when you had to go to Kalos for three weeks but I never said anything so why are you shouting at me for a late night at work!?”

  
“Well why didn’t you say anything!”

  
“Oh like that would do anything! You probably would just coddle me like a child and still leave. So what was the point!” Green said harshly while he poured himself a glass of water.   
“Because you always act like one.” Red said as he rolled his eyes. “Honestly Green you can be a spoiled brat sometimes.” Green widened his eyes before he whipped around. “Excuse me!? I do not!”

  
“See you just proved my point. Just tell me what’s going on?”

  
“How about no! You can’t just insult me get all up into my business and then expect me to tell you what I am doing! That is not how it works so if you will excuse me I will be sleeping in the bedroom while you sleep on the couch!” Green shouted before he stomped to the bedroom and slammed it shut. Red growled before he walked over and went to open the door, only to find it locked.

  
“Stop acting like a brat and open this door Green!” Red said loudly while knocking. “No!” He heard from the other side of the door making Red feel even more frustrated. “Fine be that way!”

  
Red turned and flopped onto the couch as he glared at the wall. Stupid Green and his mood swings, it drove him crazy sometimes! Flipping onto his other side, Red slowly calmed down and soon felt horrible for some of the things he had said to his boyfriend. Why did he act like that? He had a whole lot of apologizing to do and he knew that Green wouldn’t forgive him easily. That boy can hold a grudge for a long time.

  
When morning finally came, Red didn’t get very much sleep, so he camped out beside their bedroom door and was determined to talk to Green before he snuck out for work. Hearing the bedroom door open, Red jumped up and grabbed Green and pulled him into a hug. “Whhaaa?”

  
Red chuckled. Green must be so tired if he didn’t realize that his boyfriend was hugging him. “Oh hi Red. Wait I’m mad at you never mind. Get off of me.” Green sleepily said as he just relaxed even farther into the warm embrace.

  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to start a fight, I was being stupid.” Red said as he let go of Green, who stumbled before yawning. “What fight? Oh that one. Why were you so mad in the first place?” Green said as he slowly began to wake up. “I just thought that you might be seeing someone else because you are never excited for work like you have been.”

  
Green stared at him before he started to giggle, which soon turned into full blown laughter. “Are you an idiot!” Green said in between laughs. “Look Red I may get frustrated with you, but I love you too much to cheat on you.” Green said as he wrapped his arms around the taller males neck. “I have been excited for work because I had this brilliant idea to install these floor plates that make you go in one direction really, really fast and you have to choose the right one to get to me.” Green explained, making Red feel incredibly stupid.

  
“Oh.” Was the only thing the raven haired male could muster out. “Well, I’m an idiot.” Red said as he looked down at the brunet who nodded. “Yes, but you are my idiot, now come with me to the gym and I will show you what I mean and you can say how brilliant I am and give me really awesome sex tonight Okay?” Green said as he kissed Red.

  
Red nodded dumbly before he followed Green to the kitchen. “I really am sorry though, I just assumed and-“ Green turned around as he leaned against the counter while crossing his arms over his chest, giving Red a small smile. “Well you know what they say, don’t assume or you will make an ass of yourself.” Green said as he chuckled. “Now come on or we will be late.”   



	24. Move In

Green turned off the lights in his gym, waving goodbye to the trainers as he locked the gym up for the night. It has been a long satisfying day. Beating trainers who dare challenge his gym when they were not prepared for it, or when they made idiotic moves. He even made three run out of his gym crying today. Satisfying.

  
As he got to his apartment door, the feeling sort of disappeared when he saw his boyfriend waiting for him. He loved Red he really did, he just annoyed him because he doesn’t have a place to live in since he travels so much. Grabbing his keys out of his jacket pocket, he nodded at Red, who smiled sheepishly at him, before Green managed to unlock the door. “Need a place to stay for the night?”

  
“I just wanted to see my boyfriend is all.” Red said, fidgeting under Green’s stare. “Right, okay.” Green said in deadpan before he walked into his apartment, Red following after. Green kicked off his shoes, bending down to give his eevee (his sister Daisy got it for him for his birthday) a quick hello before walking to the kitchen, where he set his keys down.

  
“You need a place to stay for the night, don’t you?” Green asked as he turned to look at the raven haired male idiot that was his boyfriend. Red just rolled his eyes as he pulled Green into his arms for a hug. “No I can just stay with my mom. I just actually wanted to see you.” Red stated.

  
Green blushed as Red held him close. “Oh. Wait really?” The bruent asked in wonder. “So you don’t need anything, you just want to see me?” Green asked as if he was doubting the reason why Red wanted to see him of all people. “Of course!” Red exclaimed, hugging him a bit tighter.

  
Well this was odd, Red actually wanted to see him for him. Nothing else. Green wasn’t used to this at all. “Well okay.”

  
“Tell me about your day.” Red stated as he let the smaller male go, making Green get all excited. “Oh my day was great! I beat all the challangers and I made three run out crying today!”   
“Haha sure sounds like you would enjoy that. Any other person would feel bad.” Red muttered the last bit, making Green roll his eyes. “Oh hush you. Now can we at least head to bed?”

  
“I thought you didn’t want me to spend the night?” Red asked as he followed Green to the bedroom. “Not usually but it is nice to have you there once in a while.” Green said as he waved his hand, opening the door he took three steps and flopped onto the bed.

  
“Your pokemon good? Don’t need to take them to the pokemon center?” Green asked as he rolled over and sat up, taking his socks off. “They are fine.” Red softly said before he walked over and climbed onto Green. “What are you doing?” The brunet asked as he smiled up at Red.

  
“Cuddling?” Red replied like a question rather than a statement. Green giggled as he wrapped his arms around the taller males neck, leaning up to give him a quick kiss. “I’m okay with that.” Red smiled as he nodded before he rolled over, bringing Green with him. The brunet giggled even more before he snuggled into the raven haired males chest.

  
“Thank you.” Green whispered as he looked up at Red, who gave him a small confused noise, which caused him to smile. “For being there for me.”

  
“Of course.” Red whispered back, leaning down to kiss his fussy lover. “If only we could do this every night.”

  
Green looked up and thought about it before he laid his head back down. “We could.” He replied, feeling Red move, probably to look at him. “What do you mean?”

  
Green just smiled before he stood up and moved over to his dresser, pulling the top drawer open. Shoving some socks over to the side, Green grined as he grabbed a key and closed the drawer before making his way over to Red. Climbing back onto the bed he reached over and grabbed his boyfriends hand, gently placing the golden key into his palm. “Move in with me?”

  
Red looked down at the key, looked back at him and then looked at the key one last time before he smiled. “Well I would love too.” Red replied quickly, making Green hug him tightly.

  
“Wait, how bad are your habits?” Green asked as he pulled away, making Red chuckle. “It mostly depends on what you call bad habits.” Was all the raven haired male replied as he laid down. Green blinked and shrugged before he laid down beside his boyfriend. It can’t be that bad.

  
Three months later…… Oh boy they were bad. But Green taught him how to do better over time. 


	25. Secret Fame

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request by Deadlinecircus on Wattpad. But i have another thing, I have an idea I kinda just wanna do since I am bored and have no idea what to type about next, So i need 100 Random Words. So if you could drop them in the comments please do! I will take the first 100 words! Thanks guys for reading!

Walking down the busy city street, Red checked behind him before he ducked his head down and pulled his hood farther up so it could cover his face. He loved being a singer, but the fans as much as he loved them, drove him up the wall. They also scared him half the time with the whole stalking, following and taking pictures of him without him knowing about it. But there was this one person who didn’t even know who he is, and he was thankful for that.

  
Here is how he first met Green.

  
He was driving in the countryside away from the fans, the rush and just everything. His music was loud, windows down, breathing in the fresh air that he just couldn’t get when he was in the city. He was driving through a beautiful small town, where the people were out enjoying the sun and the huge beach that it was known for, when he decided maybe he should explore the small town that was known as Pallet.

  
The best part was that the people knew him but left him alone! They were kind, waving hellos and offering smiles. He was in such a good mood, Red decided that he could just go to the beach for the day. So he did, and there he watched as children played in the water, teenagers giggling as they gossiped. The only one who didn’t seem to fit in the mix was another boy who was sitting at the bar, sipping a drink while typing away on his laptop.

  
Curious, Red moved towards the bar, sitting beside the brunet. It took him a few minutes to get the male’s attention and when he did, the brunet had given him a certain look that Red knew that if he didn’t say something now this male was going to walk away.

  
“My name is Red if you were wondering.” He started, smiling a bit when he saw the brunet relax a little bit. “Green.” He answered before he went back to his typing. Shocked, Red stayed silent for a bit before he asked another question. “Do you have any idea who I am?”

  
Green paused his typing to look at him before he shook his head. “No idea. Are you someone important?” He had asked, his fingers twitching to get back to typing. “First person I met who didn’t. Do me a favor and don’t ask anybody who I am alright?” Green blinked as he slowly nodded, a little creeped out.

  
“What are you typing anyway?” Green rolled his eyes before he smiled a bit. “Report for a class I want to take.”

  
“Then why are you typing it here?”

  
“My friend wanted to come to the beach. Then she ditched me for a guy who was straight.” Green replied as he picked up his drink, taking a little sip. “Not one for girls huh?”

  
“Nah to much drama.” Green shrugged getting a chuckle from Red. “I know what you mean. They are a bit crazy.” Green nodded as he closed his laptop, making Red feel like he was doing something right to get this boys attention. “I mean don’t get me wrong, boys can just be as bad but I just prefer them.” Red chuckled as Green smiled a little, a little blush on his cheeks.

  
Ever since that night, they had four dates and Red knew he was falling for the other male. Now he just had to keep him a secret from the fans and press, which is so freaking difficult. Plus Green still has no idea who he is, which he was thankful for.

  
Somehow Red reached his car without anyone noticing him and he was not going to stick around for someone to notice him. Quickly getting into the car, he started up the car and drove off, taking the streets that lead him out of the city and towards Pallet. He had a date to get to and he didn’t need people getting in the way.

  
Finally reaching the small town, Red quickly parked his car and walked towards the diner that they were suppose to meet up, smiling as he saw Green waiting for him at the entrance. Giving the brunet a quick kiss, Green slipped his hands into his own and they walked into the diner.

  
“So I was thinking, since you live in that glamorous city of yours, why don’t you just move here?” Green started off as they sat in their favorite booth, greeting the waitress. “Well as much as I would love that, I can’t.” Red stated before he watched Green roll his eyes.

  
“C’mon, you are always complaining about the people and all that. It’s quiet here, peaceful, fresh air plus as an added bonus, I’m here too.” Green giggled as Red just smiled. “How can I refuse an offer like that? That is just cruel.”

  
“No it’s not. It’s called logic, and maybe some bribery there but meh that’s not really important now is it?” Green replied as they nodded at the waitress who gave them their drinks.

  
“What would you like to order?” She asked, her pink hair tied up into a neat bun, her fake nails a light pink and her eyes a light shade of gray. “Two chocolate milkshakes and large fries please.” Green answered since he knew the place so well. The waitress nodded before she wrote it down quickly as she walked off.

  
“I’m a busy man Green. Here how about weekends I spend them here but during the week I work in the city.”

  
Green hummed as he thought about it, tapping the table before he looked back at the raven haired male. “Deal.” Red beamed as the food arrived, causing Green to chuckle. “You and your food honestly.”

  
Red looked up and shrugged his shoulders. “If my boss found out that I ate this, ha she would kill me.” Green furrowed his brows in confusion. “Why would your boss kill you for eating this? Don’t tell me she put you on a diet.” Green commented making Red fidget in his seat.

  
“What did you say your job was again?” Green asked as he picked up a fry and dipped it in his milkshake. Red mind went blank and he needed to either tell him half the truth or completely lie to him. He was starting to panic when Green stared at him. “Ah I sing! But I’m not really popular yet……… I just like to sing at a few joints and all that.” Red exclaimed, wondering if he took it to far. Green blinked in confusion. “You’re a singer but not famous? Then why are you on such a diet, now that’s just plain stupid.” Green rambled making Red sigh in relief. That was way to close for his liking.

  
“Ha I don’t really know why I am on a diet.” Red chuckled as he looked away.

  
The rest of the time they were in the diner, conversation flowed freely and they never touched on the topic again which Red was pleased for. Walking out the diner, the conversation died down a bit until they were standing by Red’s car. “I wish you didn’t have to go so soon.” Green whispered as he looked down. Red just smiled and grabbed the brunets hands into his own, giving them a light squeeze. “I can still walk you home.”

  
Green looked up at him and nodded eagerly, “I would like that.” Red smiled before he turned and the two males started walking down the quiet street. “Well, if I was famous how would you react?” The raven haired male asked as he intertwined their hands together. Green shrugged. “Well if you were I would feel sorry. Not having any privacy and everyone is watching your every step, not having a say in what you do. To be honest I would have stayed away from you if you were famous.”

  
Red nodded as the guilt started to eat away at his insides. “But your not famous so I suppose it’s fine.” Green finished looking up at him. Red nodded before he looked away. He had to tell him the truth eventually, but he didn’t want to ruin this. Green stopped before he turned to him. “Well this is my place.”

  
Red smiled as he watch Green blush a little as he looked away. “Good night then.” Green muttered before he looked up and gave him a little smile. The raven haired male took a step closer, leaning down and placing a light sweet kiss on the brunets lips wrapping his arms around Greens waist, pulling him closer. When he eventually pulled away, he watched as Green bite his lip, turning several shades of red. When Green finally muster up the ability to speak again, it was in a higher pitch.

  
“Um” Green quickly cleared his throat before he tried to speak again, but this time in his normal tone. “I wanted to ask you something.” He stated before Red tilted his head. “So do I. You go first.”

  
Green nodded before he took a deep breath. “What are we specifically?” Red chuckled as he pulled Green into a soft hug. “Well I was going to ask if you wanted to be my boyfriend, now the main question is, what is your answer?” Green blinked before he pulled away to stare at the taller male. “Of course! I wouldn’t let you kiss me if I didn’t want you to be my boyfriend.”

  
“Alright but I have a confession.” Red said, making Green worried. “The reason why I told you to not look me up is because I am extremely famous. You are the first person I met who had no idea who I was.”

  
Green stared at him before he giggled, making Red look at him in confusion. “I did look you up Red. I had to play dumb because I wanted to know if you would be honest. And you are so yes it’s a little annoying but I still want to be with you.”

  
“You do?” Green laughed even more before he leaned up and gave the raven haired male a quick kiss. “Yes I do.” Red beamed before he kissed Green. “Thank you.”

  
“Don’t thank me. Just be glad that I like you enough to keep you around.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again in case if you didn't read the first note. I need a hundred random words so please drop them in the comments. I will take the first hundred words. Thanks guys!


	26. Author Note

It's odd doing an authors note on here but I am going to do it anyway!

So my idea with the hundred random words is going to be posted separately since it might take me a while to do it so there we go!

Sorry for any problems and what not.

Oh and you can make a request! I like requests! I love them so I would be happy to get one if you have an idea.

Have a great day and sorry to disappoint you with this note.


	27. Cruel World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request made by PHOENIXsunDOWN on wattpad.   
> CONTAINS SUICIDAL THOUGHTS AND ACTION SO PLEASE DON'T READ IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THIS MATTER!!  
> With that said please do enjoy.

Life hasn’t been easy for Green, and it isn’t going to get easier. He knew that. So when he met Red, he really didn’t care when the boy was all snobby and looked down at him when Professor Oak always chose Red over him. It wasn’t like he was going to stick around for long. The only thing keeping him here was his sister’s wedding.

  
So only two weeks to go. Then he is going to end his life. He has many options in doing it. His room was perfect to tie a rope around a beam, or he could easily lock himself in the bathroom, or he could turn on a car and lock the garage since it was airtight. Oh there were many more and he knew he could hurt other people doing it as well.

  
Kill his Grandfather and get the death penalty. Or make a bomb and explode it in downtown Viridian or do a school shooting then shoot himself in the head. So many possibilities but he had to figure out which one he wanted to do. They all had flaws so he needed to plan it out perfectly.

  
Green was writing down everything in a little notebook he always carried in his room, when there was a light knock on the door, making Green glare at the door. “Who is it?” He called out, hoping the person will get the tone that he wanted to be alone.

  
“It’s Daisy. I wanted to show you my wedding dress.” Green closed the notebook, sliding it underneath his pillow before he stood up, opening the door to let his sister in. Daisy smiled as she walked in wearing the dress, making Green smile a little bit.

  
“It’s perfect. You look amazing sis.” Daisy smiled waddling over to give Green a tight hug before she whispered into his ear. “I know life hasn’t been easy on you but don’t worry. Once I get married you are coming with me to get out of here.” She smiled as she pulled away.

  
Green wished that he could believe in what she told him but he knows it will never happen. Bill wouldn’t let that happen. He didn’t believe them when they told him about their grandfather.  
“I can’t wait.” Green replied, putting on a fake smile as Daisy nodded, waddling towards the door. “Ugh this wedding dress is so heavy I can’t even walk in it!” She exclaimed before she closed his door.

  
Rolling his eyes, Green walked back to his bed, grabbing his notebook to flip it open. No death penalty that will take too long, but killing gramps sounds like a wonderful idea, he’s crossing that one off the list. He was just about to move to the next one until he looks over at the clock and realizes he’s late for his test for pokemon. Great.

  
Just two more weeks then he didn’t have to deal with this shit. He eventually gets to his grandfather’s lab and stop when he sees his grandfather slapping Red on the shoulder, both laughing. Probably laughing about him. It wouldn’t really surprise him all that much.

  
Walking forward, he doesn’t even flinch when he gets two glares when he stops before them. “Sorry I’m late. Can we just get this over and done with?”

  
“Young man if you can’t get here on time then why do we-“

  
Green ignores whatever his grandfather is rambling on about and enters the lab. He doesn’t have time for this honestly. “Green why are you like this honestly? If you don’t care about this then how are you suppose to take care of a pokemon?” Red muttered as he sat down beside him.

  
‘Because I will be dead by then’ Green wanted to say but instead he just glares before turning his attention to the test. Once finished Green stands up and walks out of the room, wanting to just get out of there. And he was so close until Professor Oak stops him and he had to listen to the old man about respect and all that wonderful stuff.

  
Couple hours later he is finally released. Did he hear a single word he said? Nope. Hopefully he won’t be quizzed about respect and honor.

  
The day before Daisy’s wedding, Green knew how he was going to kill himself and when he was going to do it. Now it he just had to wait another eight hours until he could actually do it.

Annoying.

  
“How do I look?” Green looked up and did a thumbs up. “Amazing as always sis.”

  
“Well amazing won’t do. It needs to be breath taking or beautiful.” Daisy said as she fixed her hair. Green huffed out a breath as he looked around before spotting mom’s necklace.

Grabbing it, Green walked over and placed the jewelry around her neck, clasping it before he took a step back. “Now you are breath taking.”

  
“Oh Green. Where did you get this?”

  
“It’s mom’s necklace. It was the only thing I took from her stuff before gramps locked it all away.” Green said as Daisy turned to look at him, tears in her eyes. She sniffled before holding her arms out waiting for Green to hug her. Which he did, he only always wanted to see her happy in the end and now that she is, Green felt at peace to leave.

  
The wedding ceremony was beautiful, but the only thing that spoiled it was Red. He came with his mother who he didn’t know Bill invited. That boy annoyed Green to no ends honestly.   
The brunet looked around before he slipped away from the wedding party, walking down the stone pathway that the place had. It was finally time and Green was more then ready for this. Looking behind him to make sure no one was following him, he quickly made his way over to a vehicle.

  
Making sure there was no alarms, he easily hotwired the car and drove off, taking less than twenty minutes to get home. Unlocking the front door, Green grabbed a knife as he walked over to his room, moving around in the dark. Opening the door, Green took one last look before he slammed it close, twisting the lock before he sat down on his bed looking down at his wrist that was already cut up.

  
Placing the knife on the scarred skin, he slid the knife over the skin as he placed a lot of pressure, hissing a little bit from the pain. Laying down on the bed, Green looked at the picture of his parents, smiling because maybe he would see his parents when he died. His vision was going black already, which signalled him that he did cut a main vein. Closing his eyes, he took one last deep breath before he slipped into a deep sleep.

  
Fluttering his eyes open, Green stared confused. White ceiling, and this god awful beeping noise. Is this what the afterlife looked like? Green heard a door open and a clicking noise filled the air. A young women who was early twenties, with blond hair and golden eyes appeared in his line of sight, making Green make an confused noise.

  
“Ah your awake! What were you thinking? Cutting your wrist that deep! You are extremely lucky that young boy found you when he did or you would be dead!” The nurse scolded, making Green sit up. “Wait did you say alive? I didn’t die?” Green asked, hoping that it wasn’t true.

  
“Yes! Suicide is not the way to go! Did you even think of your sister! Honestly teenagers these days!” The nurse exclaimed as she left the room. Green stared at the wall, seething in anger. Who the fuck saved him? He was going to kill them! Looking around, he looked for any sharp objects and frowned when he didn’t see any.

  
“How dare you!? How dare you do that to me!?” Daisy came in screaming, looking like she would kill him if she didn’t care for him so much. “On my wedding day! I promised you that I would save you!” She screeched with tears running down her face, making Green look down in shame. Okay so maybe he didn’t think it through, but hey he was not expecting to still be alive at this point either.

  
As the day went on, nobody else visited him since Bill came in and glared at him, taking Daisy away for the day. What else Green didn’t expect either was his next visitor. His grandfather; Professor Oak came to see him. The older man walked in, stiff as Green could tell not bothering to sit down.

  
“What the hell were you thinking?” His grandfather hissed in anger, making Green roll his eyes. “I was doing everyone a favor.”

  
“Oh so suicide was the best answer. How dare you, why must you make everything about you.” Green snapped his head up in shock. “Everything about me? Ha! You’re so funny! You wanted nothing to do with me since I showed up!”

  
“Oh so you blame me! Of course you do you ungrateful brat!” The older man hollered making a nurse come in. “Mr. Oak if you are just going to yell at my patient then I must ask you to leave.”

  
“It doesn’t matter. I was just on my way out the door anyway.” Professor Oak grumbled before he turned and walked out the door making Green look away from the young nurse. “Gee kid, if I were in the same spot as you I would have done the same thing. So don’t feel to bad you got that?"

  
Green stayed silent as he nodded and laid back down, hoping that he would be discharged from the hospital soon. “Oh you have one more visitor.” The nurse said before she left the room. It was silent but Green knew that his visitor was in the room, so he decided to turn around and groaned when he saw Red.

  
“What the hell do you want?” Green snapped, smirking just a little bit when he saw Red flinch. “I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” Red replied, sitting down in a chair that was beside his hospital bed. It was silent for a couple minutes before Red spoke up again. “I was the one who found you. I followed you when you left. I’m sorry if you are mad and all that but I couldn’t just let you die.”

  
Green glared at him for a moment before he sat up. “You let your stupid emotions get in the way that’s why.” Red looked at him and nodded for a minute. “I didn’t realize how bad it was to make you do something like that.”

  
Green shrugged as he looked down at the raven haired male from his bed. “Well it’s a cruel world that I don’t want to be apart of.” He replied making Red tilt his head to the side. “Well it’s hard to live alone. Hey! If it makes it better I will be your friend!” Red exclaimed as he stood up.

  
Green stared at him in disbelief. “No.” Red wilted a bit before he placed his hands on the bed. “Well too bad. You are stuck with me whether you like it or not!” Green groaned as he placed his hands over his face. Great now he is stuck with this idiot. How wonderful.


	28. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short! Hope you enjoy!

“Attack of the Pokemon or Princess Knight?” Green asked as he held up two movies so Red could see through the webcam. He heard Red hum before silence. “Red? Dammit lost connection again! What the hell!” Green mutter as he hit his laptop lightly.

  
“Whoa sorry I lost you there haha! I choose whatever you choose.” Red said once Green got connection again. “Oh come on! That’s not fair!” Green whined a little bit before he pouted a little, making Red chuckle through the webcam.

  
“You are so adorable. I can’t wait to get home to hug you again.” Red said making Green smile a little bit. “I can’t wait to see you either. I hate it when you have to go on your stupid champion tours!”

  
They had just recently started dating and both boys were enjoying every second of their time together. Until Red was called away for a champion tour that lasted for three months, and Green was excited for him to get home. “So which movie? Please pick one!” Red rolled his eyes before he looked at the movies again. “Action or romance? Hmmm which one. I mean you are a sucker for romance so I pick Princess Knight.” Red replied making Green nod.

  
“So when are you going to get here?” Green asked as he threw the movies to the side, snuggling into Red’s pillow on his side of the bed. “I am boarding the plane now so about five to six hours.”

  
“But that’s so long! Ugh this is frustrating. Your pillow doesn’t even smell like you anymore.” Green grumbled, looking at the screen with sad eyes. “Don’t give me that look. I have to go now so see you in six hours okay? Love you.” Red said before he hung up, making Green sigh. What was he going to do for six hours?

  
Green took a shower, made dinner for himself and put the leftovers in the fridge, set up the movie, feed his pokemon and called his sister and he still had two hours to go. He huffed out a breath and sat down on the couch, staring at the ceiling. He hated waiting with a passion. He laid down and grabbed a pillow. Whelp might as well have a nap.

  
He had no idea how long he has been sleeping for, but when he did wake up, he heard the TV going. Which is strange because he fell asleep with it off. Waking up even more he soon realized that someone was holding him. “Red?” He asked sleepily as he looked up. “Red! Your home!”

  
“Have been home for about an hour.” Red replied leaning down to give him a kiss. “Why didn’t you wake me? I was waiting for you.”

  
Red chuckled as he held Green a little closer if that was possible. “I just didn’t have the heart to wake you.” Red whispered, watching as Green yawned. “But movie night.” Green grumbled as he looked up. Red smiled as he laid down, bringing Green with him.

  
“The movie is on.” Red replied as he ran a hand through spiky hair. “Oh.” Green yawned as he snuggled into his boyfriend’s neck, sighing in content. He loved these moments, where it is just them and no one else. 


	29. Soulmates

Everyone was born with a mark. Either on the wrist or the ankle. Green’s mark was on his wrist with a small shape like a burning leaf. Everyone always teased him for it, it got so bad to the point where Green hid his mark until he got out of his school years.

  
He really didn’t worry about it even when he joined the pokedex holders and fought against so many bad guys and saved the world a million times. He still didn’t worry about it when the others found their soulmates.

  
Blue and Yellow fund out when they first met each other, Crystal and Gold found out when Crystal punched him in the face once, Ruby and Sapphire knew since they were little children. It was interesting watching the young ones pair off.

  
So here they are, having a nice night with a small gathering, with the BBQ on and cooking and the music and the games. Green found himself quite content as he flipped a page in his book as he swung lightly on the hammock. They saved the world (Again) yesterday and now as always the pokedex holders gathered around and wondered how they were all still alive at this point.

  
“Hey Red?” The young ones asked, getting he fighter’s attention. “Do you think Green has a soulmate?” Red smiled and nodded.

  
“Everyone gets one! Why are you asking?” Reed wondered as they looked away. “It’s just he’s always to cold.” Pearl answered for the others, holding Platinum and Diamonds hands. The three of them were soulmates, which really didn’t surprise Red. “Green does have a soft side guys. How do you think the fire team is still alive?” Red replied getting a chuckle from Gold, Sapphire, Black and Pearl.

  
“What about your soulmate?” Crystal asked as she joined the conversation. Red looked down at his wrist to see his burning leaf shaped mark. “I hope one day I find them.” Red answered before he stood up. “I’m going to get Green since the food is ready.”

  
Everyone nodded as the fighter walked over towards the hammock. “Green?” The brunet hummed before he flipped the page, looking at him. “Yes?”

  
“Food’s ready.” Green nodded but he didn’t show any signs of getting up. “Thank you for letting me know.” Green replied turning back to his book. The raven haired male rolled his eyes before he grabbed Green’s book and placed the bookmark before he shut it. “Come on.”

  
Green glared before he held his hand out, Which Red grabbed both gasping at the sudden shock of touching each other. “What the hell?” Red asked while Green hissed, the mark burning. “Just static electricity.” Green replied before he got out of the hammock. Red nodded before he handed the brunet his book and they both started walking towards the group.

  
Throughout the dinner, Green kept glancing at his wrist. That was one hell of a shock for his mark to burn like that. What the hell did Red do? Drag his feet on a carpet wearing wool socks before walking towards him? Honestly.

  
“Hey! How about we show each other our marks?” Gold said as he stood up holding his hand up. The others of course agreed without hesitation, making Green frown. He didn’t want to show off his mark. “Ok youngest to oldest then.” Silver said, noticing how Green was not excited for this. Neither was he actually. He hated his mark.

  
Pearl, Diamond and Platinum showed off their wrists with the marks on it, which were the same since they were soulmates. Their mark was in a shape of a bird. “Looks like a great bird that is soaring through the skies.” Yellow said as she looked up. “May I?” Getting nods, Yellow traced the bird with her finger.

  
Emerald’s mark was on his ankle, showing that his mark looked like a spring, which really didn’t surprise anyone in the group. Ruby’s and Sapphire’s were on their ankles as well, showing that their mark looked like a bow. Silver grumbled as he showed off his wrist which had a cage on it making everyone nod as they knew that Silver felt like he was living in a cage his entire life.

  
Crystal and Gold’s were on their wrist showing a pokeball shaped mark. “That doesn’t even surprise me.” Green muttered making Crystal smile a bit. “I know right?”

  
Yellow and Blue were hesitant but showed off their wrists to see a tree with hearts around it, making everyone talk a little about their mark.

  
“It’s so pretty.” Crystal said as she inspected Yellow’s mark as Yellow quietly thanked her. “I like yours too,” Yellow whispered making Crystal smile. “Oh I like yours Emerald. It’s so you.” Ruby commented as Emerald nodded. “Ok Green your turn!” Gold exclaimed as everyone turned to look at the brunet.

  
Green sighed as he stood up and unzipped his jacket, taking it off before he sat down again. Green sat their for a few seconds before he laid his wrist showing everyone his mark. Everyone stared at it with smiles. “Oh that’s so cool.” Pearl exclaimed. “Like a leaf burning.” Crystal supplied as she smiled. Green just shrugged as he went to drag his hand back only to be caught by Red’s hand.

  
“What?” Green asked while Red touched it lightly, getting a small shock. “Hold on a second, we need to talk privately.” Red said as he stood up an dragged Green into the house. “Red!” The brunet yelped as he tried to take his wrist back. “What is wrong with you!?”

  
Red whipped around and took off his glove, showing off the same mark as his. “We have the same mark.” Red said as Green stared, if that was true then why didn’t they notice it earlier? Green took Red’s hand to take a closer look, bringing up his own wrist to inspect the marks. Indeed they were the same marks.

  
“Why didn’t we notice it earlier?” Red said before he grabbed Green’s hand and pulled him closer, making Green stumble into the raven haired males arms. Green blushed as he tried to back up only to have the countertop right behind him. “Red. Let go.” Green said as he squirmed, making Red look at him. “Why were you hiding it?”

  
Green stopped squirming for a few seconds to look up at the taller male, before he looked away. “Because it’s strange to know that you already have a soulmate and you don’t even get to have a say in the matter.” Green replied before he looked up to see Red hurt. “I mean not that I don’t like this!” Green said as he tried to take back the words he said.

  
Red stared at him before he grabbed the countertop on each side of Green, trapping him as he took a step closer, which pushed Green back onto the countertop to keep him still. “Red!” Green yelped as he placed his hands on the other male’s chest. “Green.” Red whispered as he leaned down, making their noses brush against each other. The brunet whimpered as he tried to lean back and winced. If he leaned back the countertop dug into his spine, which really hurts.

  
Red looked down at Green’s lips before he wrapped his arms around the other male’s waist before he placed a gentle kiss on those lips. He heard Green whimper before he wrapped his arms around his neck. Red grew more confident and pressed his lips harder against Greens, getting a small moan from Green before he pushed him hard into the countertop, getting a gasp and not wasting the opportunity, he slipped his tongue into Green’s mouth.

  
It was like an electric shock when their tongues moved against each other, both moaning from the feeling as the kiss grew more intense. They pulled apart, both needing air as they gasped, foreheads pressed together. “Well that was….” Green trailed off as he heard Red chuckle. “Intense.” Red finished for him, making Green blush a little bit.

  
“Yo what’s taking you guys so long…. Oh.” Gold said as both males pulled apart, both blushing making Gold raise his hand to scratch the back of his neck. “Um sorry I will just leave you two.” Gold said before he dashed outside, making Red chuckle while Green looked down. “Well the others know now.” Red said making Green nod before he squeaked when Red pulled him close again. “Now where were we?”

  
“Red!”

 


	30. I want you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Deadlinecircus on wattpad! Enjoy.

Green fell in love with his best friend when he was six years old. Young, he knows and he hates it. At that age he didn’t even know it, it wasn’t until he turned nine years old and listened to Daisy explain romance did he realize it. So he pushed Red away, terrified that the raven haired male would realize his feelings. That would be to embarrassing.

  
Green always day dreamed about him to. Get him distracted when he wasn’t even there! It doesn’t help that when he turned twelve, he started to get odd dreams. Some were innocent dreams.

  
Like they were holding hands as they walked down the beach or Red would save him like a knight in shining armor. Then the more not innocent dreams started to happen and Green would wake up all hot and bothered. It was so embarrassing that he wouldn’t tell anyone about it, not even his sister.

  
He was walking down Viridian City streets when he was deep in thought, his eevee wrapped around his neck like a scarf when he looked up and saw Red talking with a girl. Feeling a pang of hurt go through him, Green decided right there on the spot that he was done. He had to turn off these feelings and his desires.

  
So years went by, and when they met up again it was at a party for Professor Oak. Green was talking to the league owners and Lance about the gym and what he could improve on while Red was his usual silent self in the corner. But Green couldn’t help but glance over at him, confused when Red looked away with a blush on his face.

  
“Green? You with me?” Lance asked, getting Greens attention. “Yes! Sorry about that.” Lance huffed as he looked at the list that Green handed to him. “We can probably agree on most of these, alright please take care of your gym Green.” Lance more like demanded before he left, making Green look after him.

  
Green turned and walked outside, tired of the dreadful music and talk. He was tried and cranky today which has been happening a lot recently since he started to rebuild the gym itself. Hearing someone walking behind him, Green turned to see who it was and frowned when he saw that it was Red. “Hey what are you doing here?” Green asked as he leaned back on the railing.

  
“You look tired.” Red stated while Green shrugged. It was silent for a while when Green looked up to see Red acting strange. “You okay?” Reed looked up and nodded before he stood beside him.

  
“You look adorable when you’re sleepy.” Red blurted out before both males looked at each other shocked. “What?” Green asked while he watched Red blush. “I mean, you should get some sleep!” Red said trying to cover up what he said earlier. Green giggled as he watched Red get more and more flustered until he just stopped overall, hiding his face with his hat.

  
“Okay, maybe I should sleep more often.” Green said hoping it would out the raven haired male more at ease. “So I will see you whenever yeah?” Green said, getting a nod from Red before Green turned to leave the lab back to his own apartment back in Viridian. When they met up again it was when Green showed off the new gym to Red.

  
“It’s beautiful! Look at it!” Green exclaimed as he jumped up and down in excitement. “I’m so happy with what they have done with the place!” Green said as he walked through the gym.   
“It sure is breathtaking.” Red commented as he looked down at the plates on the ground. “What do these do?” He questioned, looking up at Green. “Oh you have to chose which one is which. If you chose wrong you have to go through one of my gym trainers! The colours changes every time you try!” Green said as he placed his hands on his hips. “It was my idea to.”   
Red nodded, clearly impressed with the entire situation. “Oh I wonder what my office look like? I told them I didn’t want it to big and to have some windows. Come on let’s go check it out!” Green yelled as he grabbed Red’s hand, dragging him upstairs. Red blushed as he looked down at their hands, Green sure did act like a child sometimes.

  
“Yes, this is amazing!!!” Green yelled as he sat down in the office chair. “Your amazing.” Red muttered as he stared out the window. Green looked up and blushed, he’s pretty sure he wasn’t suppose to hear that. The feelings that he kept locked away were threating to come out and he didn’t know how to feel about that.

  
But what he didn’t know is that Red was the one who desired Green this time. And Red was willing to act on his feelings this time. Turning towards the brunet, Red walked and stopped staring at Green. “You okay there buddy.” Green asked as he checked out his desk.

  
“I want you.”

  
“What?” 


	31. Complicated Love

Expectations vs reality. We never know which one is which with some people. Might seem innocent but what really happens underneath? Green would know this.

  
He’s a very well known detective, he works hard to catch killers and put them behind bars. But like every detective he has one killer he can’t catch. Everyone thought that he works hard everyday to try and get close to that killer and he does, but not in the way they think he is.

  
“Who even is this killer?” Silver asked as he sat down in front of the murder board, staring at it. Green shrugged as he yawned. “He’s good I give him that.” It mostly ended up this way. Silver and Green stare at the murder board while the other detectives were running around doing paperwork. Most nights Green goes home willingly, he likes climbing into bed and passing out. Less chance that he will have nightmares.

  
Some nights he gets a call and leaves in a hurry and rarely, Lance will tell him to go home if he stuck around to long.

  
“Well, I am going to go home and sleep. Maybe we will see something in the morning.” Green said as he stood up, grabbing his jacket . Silver leaned back before standing up, yawning as well. “Yeah, you’re probably right.”

  
“Night Silver, don’t let your boyfriend keep you up to long.” Green teased before he walked out the front door and towards his car. Green set his jacket down in the passenger seat before he slipped his keys into the ignition, jumping when his phone started ringing. Happens every time, Green chuckled before sliding the green button to the side and bringing it up to his ear.   
“Hello this is Green Oak speaking.”

  
“Hey Green! I will be home tonight so I was wondering when are you going to get here?” He heard Red answer. “Coming home now.” Green replied before turned the car on, grabbing his seatbelt to sling over him. “Well then I won’t keep you. Can’t wait to see you love.” Red answered before he hung up making Green smile.

  
Red came home often but with the work he did, sometimes he couldn’t and Green accepted that. As long as he still has a boyfriend who had the same work schedule as he did, Green really couldn’t complain. Now anxious to get home, Green quickly drove out of the parking lot, flipping the radio on.

  
He got home quickly, even got out of the car and into the house quickly. Unlocking the door, Green yawned as he walked into his small home, stepping into Red’s hug before he kicked the front door close with his foot. “God I missed you.” Green grumbled before yawning again.

  
“I know, but I couldn’t come home for a few days.” Red said before letting the brunet go, leaning down to steal a kiss. “Oh good job with this one. Silver and I are freaking stumped.” Green said as he gave Red a light glare while Red just gave him a wicked smile.

  
“Sorry dear, but I am a pro at this.”

  
Green rolled his eyes before he walked to the kitchen. Green had a little secret that nobody knows. The killer he can never catch because there wasn’t enough evidence was actually his boyfriend, and he knew that.

  
Green found out when he was fourteen years old and his grandfather had left a bruise on his wrist and Red noticed it rather quickly and Green tried to make up a story on the spot but failed miserably. Green walked into his home the next day only to see Red standing over Professor Oaks dead body, blood all over the walls, floor and all over him.

  
Red had turned to him and smiled before walking over towards the brunet, placing a hand on Green’s cheek and kissed him for the first time, Green almost groaning in disgust from the taste of blood on Red’s lips. Red only killed if he knew that someone was hurting someone else or that person was extremely bad.

  
But the only problem is that Green was a detective that was assigned to take down the mysterious killer which was his boyfriend. Red knew about it so he took extra time to make sure he leaves nothing behind. “You know one day you are going to leave something behind.” Green told him as he walked into the bedroom, flopping onto the bed.

  
“You will just cover for me.” Red stated like he knew the brunet would do so. Red was expecting a comeback so he was confused when he didn’t get one. “Green?” Red moved beside the bed and smiled when he saw that his lover was fast asleep. Adorable. The raven haired male chuckled as he took off the sleeping males boots, jacket and jeans.

  
In some was this was very complicated, in some it wasn’t. Sure Red wasn’t really happy when Green wanted to go into his line of work, but he wasn’t going to stop him because he was a killer. No they have turned it more into a game. He had killed for his family, he had killed for his friends and more importantly to him, he had killed any who dare harm his lover. Even if Green didn’t know about it.


	32. Babysitting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These seem to get shorter and shorter....Sorry about that. The next one will be much longer promise!

Red frowned as he watched the six baby eevees tumble around as they played with each other. When Professor Oak called him in to do a favor, Red never thought he had to baby sit baby pokemon. He loved pokemon, but he had little patience for little baby pokemon. So he called Green up to help him.

  
“Red it’s baby pokemon just play with them and make them love you.” Green barked over the phone, not happy that the raven haired male woke him up from his nap with this ridiculous phone call.

  
“I know! But there’s six of them! How do I play with all of them!” Red whined, making Green grumble.

  
“Stop whining! This should be easy for you since you act like a baby all the time.”

  
Red frowned. “That was uncalled for. I’m bored anyway and I would like to see you again.”

  
“How about you just go hang out with Yellow since you like her so much!” Green snapped before hanging up, making Red wince. “But you’re my boyfriend.” Red mumbled as he looked back at the eevees who were watching him now.

  
“I screwed up I know. I never knew Green could be jealous until I helped Yellow the other day.” Red said as he sat down, the baby eevees bouncing towards him. “Anyway he will be coming, I texted him saying that I am baby sitting you guys and he loves eevee a lot!” Red said happily as he caught one as it jumped at him.

  
Red was right, within the hour Green arrived at the lab. “Oh god you guys are so adorable!” The brunet said as he picked one up to cuddle it. Red snickered as he watched the scene, Green was so cold and serious that nobody believed the raven haired male when he told the others that when there was baby eevees around, Green acted like a little kid. “Pika?” The yellow mouse questioned as it only counted five, not realizing that Green was cuddling with the sixth one.

  
“Pika Pikachu!” It cried as he waved his little arms around at Red, who in return pointed at Green. “Pika!” The yellow mouse cried again as it ounce towards Green, patting the brunet’s leg to get his attention. “What I can’t cuddle it?” Green asked before he placed the baby pokemon down.

  
Green frowned before walking over towards Red, sitting down beside him. “Sorry about earlier. I was napping when you called.” Green said as he picked up the same eevee he was cuddling earlier with. “It’s fine. I’m sorry about yesterday.” Red apologized as he leaned over to kiss Green on the temple.

  
Throughout the day, both males played with the baby pokemon and feed them. “They are so cute.” Green said for the countless time as he watched an eevee sleep in his lap. “I know you said that already.” Red replied as he cuddled Green from behind.

  
“I know, I just can’t help it.” Green said as Red grabbed his hand, stopping the brunet from reaching out to pet the sleeping pokemon. Green frowned before he turned his body a little bit to smile at Red. The other male smiled back before leaning over to give him a quick kiss. Green didn’t smile very often and when he did, Red thought he was the most beautiful person in the world.

  
“I want one.” Green stated as he petted the sleeping pokemon again. He always had a soft spot for these little ones. “Do you think grandpa will let me keep one?” The brunet asked as he watched the eevee wake up and bounce over to the others before curling back up to sleep again.

  
“I don’t know, I mean you ask him every time he has a new batch of eevees and always told you no.” Red said as he watched Green pout at his answer. “Well I can hope one day he will.” Green replied as he stood up and stretched. Looking at his watch, the brunet looked down at his boyfriend. “He should be back any minute now really.”

  
“Ah hello boys. Thank you for watching them. They are a playful little group. Oh and no before you ask, you can’t have one.” Professor Oak said as he saw his grandson roll his eyes. “Well it was worth the try.” Green muttered before he walked off back to the lab, making Red shake his head.

  
“Every time?” He asked making the old professor chuckle. “Yes every single time since he was six years old.” 


	33. Kitten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request made by a2h1ey! So I hope they do like this so enjoy!

“Morning professor! Is Green awake?” Red asked as he entered the lab on a sunny morning. Ever since he made friends with the Professors grandson ten years ago, he always went to the lab on sunny days. Professor Oak looked up from his research notes and smiled. “Yep and he’s playful today.” He answered, making Red nod.

  
The thing is with Green he is a little different from the other kids. Not to much different Red always thought as he walked up the stairs. Green well, he had cat ears and a tail different. Not to much different! Okay maybe he was since Green did act like a cat himself all the time. Now that they are both sixteen, Green didn’t want to leave the house anymore since the kids made fun of him now that they are all older.

  
“Green! I’m here!” Red called as he opened the door only to catch his breath. Green looked up at him from the little dirt pile that he made as he attacked a plant. “Okay I have an explanation for this! The plant offended me!” Green called out as he sat up, using his hand to get all the dirt out of his hair.

  
“The plant….offended you? How! It’s a plant!” Red exclaimed as he closed the door, walking over towards the small neko. “Well I was watering it and one of the leaves hit me in the face.” Green said as he licked his hand. “So you attacked it?” Red asked as he sat on the bed, watching as Green nodded before looking up at him.

  
Red sighed before he shook his head as he felt Green’s tail wrap around his ankle. “Was that a bad thing?” Green asked in a tiny voice as he looked down in shame, his ears pressed flat to his head. “No. Just don’t do it again cause now you need a bath.” Red replied as he watched Green hiss. “No bath!”

  
“Yes bath!” Red said as he stood up, walking towards the bathroom. “Now don’t make this difficult.” The raven haired male shook his head as he turned the knobs to get a comfortable temperature with the water before picking up two different bubble baths. “Green apple or orange blossom?” He called, frowning when he didn’t get a reply. “Green?” Red called before he just rolled his eyes, opening the orange blossom bottle and pouring a good amount into the water.

  
Red quickly closed the bottle and made his way into the room, frowning as he couldn’t see Green anywhere. “Kitten where did you go?” He stopped when he saw a fawn coloured tail flick underneath the bed. Chuckling, Red got down on the floor and gave Green an unimpressed look. “Really?”

  
Green just huffed as he glared at him. “No bath.” He stated as he flicked his tail again. Red let out a breath before he smiled. “Be good and I will give you lots of cuddles and treats.” Ah looks like he got the nekos attention now. “Really? Lots of cuddles?” Green asked as he smiled. Red nodded and Green climbed out from underneath the bed before he hugged the taller male.

  
“Green! Great now I have dirt all over my clothes!” Red grumbled as he felt Green snuggle into his neck. “Your lucky kitten.” Red said as he picked the smaller male up and walked over to the bathroom. Setting Green down on the toilet, Red leaned over to turn the water off before bending down. “Okay kitten lets make this quick.”

  
Green whined a little before he slowly took his shirt off, squirming when Red took off his socks. “Stay still Kitten.” Red softly demanded. “But that tickles.” Green giggled as he tried to kick Red away from his feet. Red finally was able to take the other sock off before he placed his hands on the nekos hips, making the brunet blush.

  
“What are you doing!? I can do that myself!” Green yelped as he squirmed even more, making Red raise a brow. “What’s wrong with you?” Red asked making Green even more flustered. “Nothing!” He exclaimed as he stood up. “Turn around!” He cried making Red even more confused.

  
“I’ve given you baths before so what’s different now?” The raven haired male asked as the brunet blushed even more. “Nothing!” Green exclaimed as he looked down at the floor. Red shrugged before he walked over towards him. “There we go now come on. Lets make this bath quick.”

  
Ten minutes later, Green was gripping the sides of the tub hard while Red was rubbing soap into his hair, being mindful to not touch the ears. Green always told him to not touch them without permission since they were extremely sensitive. “Kitten do you want to wash your own ears?” Red asked as he placed his hands on the nekos shoulders. Green nodded before he used his hands to gently massage his ears.

  
When done he placed his hands back onto the sides and shivered when Red grabbed a cup to fill it up with water. “Okay now be still kitten. Don’t want any soap in your eyes.” Red said softly before he ever so gently started to rub the soap out of his hair. “Hey Red? What do you find attractive?”

  
Red frowned as he stopped for a second to think about it. “I really don’t know to be honest.” He replied as he got back to his task. Green huffed as he played with his tail in the water. “Which gender do you prefer?” He asked making Red stop again. “Male for sure. Females are to crazy and moody.” Red eventually answered before going back to Green’s hair.

  
“Why so many questions?” He asked making Green shrug. “Just wanted to know. If you do find somebody are you going to forget about me?”

  
“Never, you are too important to me to do that.” Red answered making Green fell a light fluttering in his stomach. Well Green supposed he was alright with that for now. It was silent for a few more moments until Red stood up grabbing a towel. “Okay kitten. We’re done so come on out.”

  
Green nodded before he stood up and wrapped the towel around himself, happily getting out of the tub. Red smiled as he grabbed another towel and started to dry the nekos hair. “Red how important to you am I?”

  
“Very. Now get dressed and I will be cleaning up the mess.” He answered before he left, making Green frown. That didn’t answer his question at all. Oh well at least he gets cuddles now. Grabbing a pair of shorts and a sweater he threw them on quickly before he tended to his hair. He liked his hair in a specific way so he had to do it himself. After about ten minutes of doing his hair, Green nodded to himself feeling satisfied before he left the bathroom, stopping when he didn’t see Red around.

  
“Red?” He called out as he looked around the room before he sat down on his bed. Where did he go? Looking at the door, he flinched when it opened and Red walked into the room, smiling as he made his way over towards Green. “Alright kitten what do you want to do now?”

  
“Movie! I want to cuddle!” Green said happily while Red chuckled before walking over towards the movies to pick one out, popping it into the player before laying down, Green cuddling into him as he purred. He loved his kitten so much, and he just couldn’t help it when he kissed the nekos temple, watching him blush a little. So adorable.

  
Green yawned a little before he snuggled into Red’s chest, sighing in content. If he could do this everyday for the rest of his life he would die a happy kitten. Or that is what Red calls him all the time. Why did Red call him that? Because of the ears and tail? Made sense if that was why. But for now he was going to enjoy this as much as he can before Red had to leave. Ah he needed to tell Red that he loved him at some point but he was going to take one step at a time.

  
For now he was just happy to be Red’s kitten.

 


	34. Different

This class was going to kill him! Green had high marks, of course considering how smart he was, and he handed everything in on time. But the kid who sits beside him made him feel strange. Red was not as smart but he was amazing solving a problem without pen and paper. Which wouldn’t help him considering that he was blind.

  
But it always felt like Red knew his every move and his every thought. If Green didn’t realize his pencil was rolling away the raven haired male would simply lean over and grab it before it fell onto the floor. Green always wondered how he did that. Was it because his hearing was a lot better since he had to rely on that instead of sight?

  
Green had no idea and he didn’t want to seem rude by asking him. So he stayed quiet about it even when they worked together and became really close friends.

  
“So you can walk around here without your cane?” Green asked in disbelief as Red nodded. “Yes I can tell where I am going by the feel of the walls and lockers.” He explained making Green chuckle. “You always surprise me.”

  
Red just smiled as they went quiet again. “Can I ask you a personal question?” Green piped up making Red turn his head in his direction, which was oddly cute. “Go ahead. I don’t mind.” Green fidgeted in his seat. “Were you always blind?”

  
Red was quiet for a little bit before he answered. “No. I once could see. I became blind at the age of seven, but I don’t want to talk about how I became blind. It’s a bad memory.” Green nodded, he could respect that. There was lots of things he didn’t want to talk about either since it hurts to much to even think about it. “Green are you alright? You’re a little quiet.”

  
“Just thinking is all.”

  
“About what?”

  
“About life really. I understand why you don’t want to talk about it since there are things I don’t talk about. But I have one more question. Since you have been blind for what? Like thirteen years? Does that mean your other senses are stronger than people who can actually see?”

  
Red smiled a bit before he nodded. “You are smart. Yes I rely on touch and sound to help me get around. Like right now, when we are standing around talking I know you are shorter than me because your voice drifts up towards me.” Red stated making Green raise a brow. Now that is just plain cool. “I can hear your pencil rolling so I catch it before it falls on the floor.” Red continued.

  
“So that’s how you do that!” Green chuckled making Red smile even brighter. “I don’t remember seeing colours anymore sadly. All I see is whites, greys and blacks.” Green frowned as Red explained more to him. Seeing colour and not remembering it must suck.

  
“I’m sorry, I seem to be rambling. Not many people will listen to a blind man talk about his life.” Green looked at him in shock. Nobody listens to him? But why? “That’s horrible. Well if it makes you feel better, I am always here to listen.” Red smiled slightly while he reached over and placed his hand over top of Green’s. “Ah sorry didn’t realize your hand was there.”

  
Green blushed as he shrugged, then he felt stupid because Red can’t see him. “It’s fine.” Green replied as he looked down. Thank god Red can’t see him since he was just a blushing mess. “Now may I ask you a personal question?” Red asked making Green nod, then he felt stupid because Red still can’t see him and never will. “Yes, go ahead.”

  
“Now this might seem silly but…may I just touch your face? So I can at least try to picture you in my head.” Red asked as Green blinked. Now that was a very odd question, but he had a feeling that Red doesn’t ask this question unless it’s a person he trusts. “Sure. Here.” Green answered, gripping Red’s hands into his own.

  
He gently brought them up and placed them on his cheeks. Red’s touch was feather light as it drifted to his nose, eyes and slowly down his jawline. The touch was oddly intimidate and Green couldn’t help holding his breath and somewhat leaning into the touch. He had no idea what he was feeling but he didn’t want to lose it for some odd reason. Red’s hands slowly made their way to his lips.

  
Green really couldn’t help but blush. When did it get so hot in here? “Are you alright?” Red asked, Green jumping a little from his voice. Blushing a darker shade of red, the brunet nodded knowing that Red would know this time since his hands were still on his lips. Red smiled a bit before he ran his hands down his neck, making Green shiver a bit.

  
Finally Red took his hands back. “Thank you.” The raven haired male whispered as Green just stared at him. Damn now he just wanted to lean over and kiss the blind man. And he meant the kiss with teeth and tongue until they ran out of air kind of kiss. Which he really shouldn’t be thinking about since he has been friends with Red for only six months. Oh he was so screwed.

  
Now what was he going to do?

 


	35. Different Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Reisi! So I do hope you enjoy! Sorry for any grammar errors or spelling mistakes!

“So what are you going to do after this place?” Green ended up asking the blind raven haired male who just shrugged in return. “Don’t know, not many places will take in a blind person.” He answered, making Green frown.

  
“Are you ready to meet my parents?” Red asked as they walked through the school gardens, Green was holding Red’s arm to keep him from walking astray. “Wait what?”

  
“Graduation usually means parents.” Red answered as he waved his other hand around in the air, making people who are walking by them give them strange looks. Green made sure to glare at every single one of them. “Well that’s not a problem for me then.” Green replied as he sat them down on a bench. “What do you mean? I’m not going to meet your parents?”

  
“Nope unless they come back to life all of a sudden you are not.” The brunet replying without even realizing what he was saying until it hit him. Crap he didn’t want to share that with him! “Wait what?”

  
“Sorry. Just forget it okay?” The smaller male snapped. Crap now he was just being mean. “Sorry.” He muttered not even looking up at Red. “No it’s fine.” It was silent for a little bit before Red hummed. “Here, if it makes you feel better, my father calls me a disappointment to the family.”

  
Green blinked as he looked up at Red in shock. “What!?” Red shrugged as he moved his hand in the air, Green taking it so it wouldn’t hit him in the face. Why was the taller male so cute? Honestly everything he does is graceful and the way he thinks is just so ugh! “Sorry was I about to hit you in the face? Woops I thought I would have figured this out by now.”

  
Green rolled his eyes as he smiled. “It’s fine.” It just gives him an excuse to hold Red’s hand. “Can you tell me how your parents died?” Red asked making Green frown. “Only if you tell me how you became blind.”

  
Red looked a little shocked at the comeback for a second making Green panic a little. Crap did he mess up again? “Deal.” Blink. Blink. Wait what? Red just agreed like that? That was odd. Green just shrugged it off, this might be his only chance to hear the story so he wasn’t about to waste the opportunity. Even if it brought up really bad memories.

  
“Well it was a car accident. I was five and we were heading to my grandfathers. I was suppose to be in school that day but I was sick with a high fever so they dragged my sister Daisy along so she could take care of me while they researched.”

  
“Your parents were researchers?”

  
Green nodded then he huffed. He kept forgetting the taller male can’t see him. “Yes, that’s all they did. Or all I can remember they did. Anyway we were driving and my mother was fussing over me while my father was trying to calm her down. Well apparently he was so focused on her who was so focused on me that he didn’t keep a good enough eyes on the road. I believe it was a head on collision, maybe…. I think?”

  
Red squeezed his hand, making green jump a little. Wait they were still holding hands? Blushing Green cleared his throat before he kept going. “Anyway, It’s a little foggy since I was so young and sick so Daisy had to tell me the rest. But um, my parents died a quick, hopefully painless death, and she had to drag us out. We were on the side of the road for….I believe she told me about four hours before somebody found us. She told our grandfather, and since he was mourning over his only son, he blamed me for everything.” Green finished, not wanting to say anymore.

  
Red squeezed his hand once more before brining it up, and placing a soft kiss on his wrist, Green blushing as he looked away. “Your heart is beating fast, does it upset you that much?” Red asked before he pulled away. Green blushed a deeper shade of red. Sure it did leave a bad taste in his mouth but that wasn’t the reason his heart was beating fast. But he wasn’t going to tell him that.

  
“Yeah. But it’s life and I have accepted that a long time ago.” Green replied before he looked back up at the blind man. “Um, what about you?” Red sighed as he looked down. “Well as you already know I was seven when I went blind.” Red started as he mustered up a smile but it as quick as it came, it went away.

  
“I was helping my uncle pick out flowers for his wife since it was their anniversary. One of the kids in the neighbourhood hated me for some odd reason. He saw us and started throwing stones at my uncle so I stepped in. We got into a fight as little boys do, and my uncle tried to stop us. Which he did and we went home. The next day I was sent on an errand into town and that same kid found me.”

  
Red paused and Green could tell that he was working hard to tell him the next part. Squeezing his hand, the brunet leaned his head onto Red’s shoulder and felt him start to relax a little. “It’s okay, take your time.” He whispered making Red take a deep breath, slowly letting it out.

  
“He got his older brother’s group to come after me. I tried to run away from them but they caught me since they were older, they grabbed me and dragged me to an empty alleyway. At first they just played games in trying to scare the shit out of me. Then one of them brought out this bomb they made, and started to scare me with that. The next thing I know there was this loud ringing in my ears and pain.”

  
Red stopped as he trembled a bit. If Green knew it hurt him this much, he would have never asked him what happened. “Then next thing I knew I woke up only to see black. I was so scared, I had no idea what happened until the doctors told me.”

  
Green had no idea what to say at the moment. What can he say to make it better? So instead he just hugged him, hoping that was enough comfort for this situation. He heard Red sniffle as he tried to keep the tears back, breaking Green’s heart even more. “If I could have my sight back for one day, I would spent it studying you. So I will never forget what you look like.” Red whispered.

  
Green bit his lip as he hugged the taller male even tighter. They stayed that way for a few seconds, Green hugging Red, hoping that he was giving him enough comfort while Red tried to keep himself together. Red sniffled when he pulled away. “Thank you for just being here and listening. It means a lot to me.”

  
“Anytime. I’m always here for you.” Green replied as he placed his hand on Red’s cheek. The raven haired male smiled as he leaned forward stopping for a second, as Green blushed. He was so close that he had no idea what to do. Green groaned before he threw logic out the window as he just kissed him. It was short, a bit clumsy and a bit messy but it was wonderful.

  
Their second kiss was longer, not as clumsy, not as messy but the passion was still there. And Green finally got that kiss he wanted six months ago. Sure making out in the school’s gardens where anybody could see them was a bad idea, but he really didn’t care at the moment. And the way that Red was taking control of the kisses showed Green that he didn’t care either.

  
When the kisses finally died down, it wasn’t awkward surprisingly. Sure they both blushed and Red did ask him out, but it was if they have done this before. Huh that was the odd part but they really didn’t dwell on it for to long. Nah instead they just went with the flow.

  
The only awkward thing in their relationship was when Green met Red’s parents. But that is another story for another time.

 


	36. I Can't Lose You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request made by Reisi! I really enjoyed writing this so I really hope they like it! Enjoy!

News broadcasts all over the world played their messages. People tried to go into one city so the military could protect them only for the cities to be over run. Families were torn apart. The world as they knew it fell apart in a span of three days. The infection was incurable. The dead came back to life, hungry as they had their first taste of blood, guts and skin. If you got bit, you might as well kill yourself before you turned into one of those things. The only way to kill them is a hard blow to the head.

  
The world watched as people who were nobody’s all of a sudden became leaders as they tried to protect their group. Some groups were idiots, some smart. Some good, some bad. Some large, some small.

  
The group that Red was in charge of was a larger groups than others as they camped outside in the woods, broad daylight right in that moment. All had their jobs for the day. Yellow and Blue was out collecting berries that could be eaten while Gold, Crystal, and Sliver were getting ready to do a run of supplies. Sapphire, Black and Pearl were setting up the tents while Diamond sorted out the canned food. Green was chopping wood while Platinum was carrying the wood to the campfire and lastly Ruby and White were doing the laundry. Emerald making some traps so they would hear the coming in the middle of the night.

  
Red was happy with the way things were going so far. When it was finally the end of the day, everyone gathered around the campfire and talked to each other.

  
“So then while Crystal was trapped, Silver was like nope as he killed all the dead while I was in the back gathering what medicine we needed.” Gold said as he was telling his story, Silver rolling his eyes as Crystal just blushed.

  
“Thank you Gold for that scary story.” Yellow whimpered. “I still have to sleep. How am I suppose to sleep now?” She whined as she shivered. Gold smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist. “Don’t worry sweetheart I will protect you.” He said before he kissed her on the temple.

  
Red chuckled as he watched his group. He loved these people like they were his own family. He looked down to see where Green was slowly starting to fall asleep against his chest before he looked up to see some others trying to stay awake before he declared it bed time. “Alright who is taking first shift?” Red asked, hoping that someone would volunteer so he could just hold his small boyfriend until he fell asleep.

  
“We will.” Crystal and Silver both replied as others nodded before climbing into their own tents. Red thanked the both of them before he stood up, holding Green in his arms. “What? Did I fall asleep?” Green whispered quietly as he rubbed his left eye. “It’s time to sleep now. Come on.” Red quietly told the smaller male, Green blinking up sleepily at him before placing his feet onto the ground, shivering.

  
Red opened up the tent, letting Green climb inside first before he grabbed the lantern and crawled inside himself. Zipping the tent closed, Green climbed into their sleeping bag bed that he made earlier waiting for Red to change. Said male quietly climbed into the bed, wrapping the blankets around them before he pulled Green close, leaning over to dim down the lantern so they could sleep.

  
“When is your shift?” Green whispered quietly as he snuggled into the raven haired males chest. “It’s the next one with Gold.” Green nodded before he leaned up, Red quickly getting the messaged before he leaned down and placed a small kiss on his lover’s soft lips. “Goodnight.”

  
Red smiled as he stared at the tent wall, hearing Green’s quiet snores already. The dead came back to life eight months ago and so far his group was doing well. Sure he didn’t like it when they camped in the woods, he rather preferred an abandoned house, but sometimes they had no choice. And he accepted that, all he wanted to do was protect the boy that was in his arms. So when Professor Oak died, Red stepped up in becoming a leader and trying to be their for Green at the same time.

  
Which he believed he did well in. But now Green was terrified of the dead and freezes up when ever he sees one coming at him. It’s like his brain forgot all of his fighting skills he had learned over the few months. So the others were slowly trying to get him out of that fear, but it just wasn’t working.

  
“Hey it’s your shift.” He heard Crystal whisper and Red tapped the side of the tent, letting her know that he heard her. Slowly, ever so slowly he climbed out of bed, and out of the tent without waking Green up to go do his shift. The quicker he got it down, the quicker he can go to sleep.

  
_Next Morning_

  
Everyone woke up at the rise of dawn, quickly packing up and in no time at all they were back on the road. Or hiking in the woods as everyone carried a bag on their back so not one person did all of the heavy lifting. “So where are we going?” Green asked as he walked beside Red who was looking at the map. Gold huffed as he stopped beside them and nodded. “We are really close! Once we get to this cabin, we can probably make it ours.” Gold panted.

  
“Am I going to fast?” Red asked as he looked at the others who were fine. “No I was in the back of the group so I had to run up here to check the map.” Gold huffed as he grabbed his bottle of water. Red smiled as he looked back at the map. “Okay let’s keep going.” Gold groaned as he jogged away from them to take up the back as Green giggled. Red shook his head before he turned and kept on walking.

  
Soon, everyone cheered as they finally got to the cabin, or more like a huge freaking cottage. “Hm very little windows, we can easily make some traps. Yeah you guys picked a good one.” Emerald beamed as he looked at all the places he could build traps.

  
“Alright, Gold! Your coming with me to sweep the cottage, the rest of you break into pairs of two or three and sweep the area! Green you’re coming with me as well.” Red said, making Green freeze up. “What? But you said Gold is going with you.”

  
“He’s coming to, now let’s get going.” He demanded as Gold nodded, making sure Green was following Red before he followed as well. Red sneaked up to the door, taking out his knife, Gold doing the same as Green trembled. “Get your knife out!” Gold whispered making Green jump a little before he did the same, his hand shaking.

  
Soon Red and Gold was quickly and easily walking through the cottage with ease as Green checked out the living room. “Clear!” Gold called out, walking into the living room as Red nodded. Green sighed in relief before he tensed up, watching a dead one walking towards him. “Alright, Green you got this. You see how they are slow, you just have to quickly run behind it and stab him in the back of the head.” Red instructed as Green shook his head, taking a step back into Red’s chest. Since when did he get so close?

  
“Sweetheart, you got this alright? Just give it a try.” Green bit his lip as he shakily walked forward. Green took a deep breath before he quickly got behind it and froze as it turned around. Shrieking, he dropped the knife before he ran behind the couch. Red held up his hand, stopping Gold from killing it as he walked around the couch. “Green grab my hand.”

  
Green quickly clung onto him while Gold threw a vase in the other direction so he could get it’s attention. Red grabbed Green’s hand and gently placed the knife into his palm. “Green, please I need you to do this. It wasn’t even close to you.”

  
Green sniffled as he shook his head frantically. “I can’t!” Red grabbed his chin to make sure he was looking at him. “Yes you can. I need you to get over this. I can’t lose you to this.” Red whispered. Green bit his lip and slowly nodded before he walked behind the screaming zombie who was trying to get Gold. Green took a deep breath as he lifted up the knife and swung it down, the blade sinking into the dead’s skull.

  
Green let go of the knife completely as he stared at it’s body that was laying on the ground. “You did it!” Gold exclaimed as Green nodded before he smiled. “I did it. I did it! Red I did it!”   
Red chuckled as he pulled Green into a hug, kissing his temple. “See? I knew you could do it.” Green giggled before he smiled up at him. “Thank you for believing in me.” Red smiled as he leaned down and kissed his lover. “We still have a long way to go, but we will get there. One Zombie at a time.”

  
Green nodded before he sniffled, the adrenaline was slowly leaving his system as he started to tremble again. “I’m so proud of you.” Red declared while he hugged him close again, as he nodded at Gold who went outside to get the others. Green was slowly getting there. The fear still gripped him, but Red knew that they will overcome this challenge. They had to, because he can’t just bare the thought of losing him. He loved Green to much to give up on him like the others have.

  
So for now, as Red told his little lover, they will get there one zombie at a time. 


	37. Ghost!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by Reisi, hope you enjoy it!

Green, who was seven years old at the time, was sitting in his grandfather’s lab playing with his stuffed eevee as the older Professor and Daisy was taking care of a baby pokemon. Green really wasn’t interested since he has seen it so many times. He was more interested in talking to his best friend Red was playing beside him, but he was much older.

  
“Remember that eevee loves lots of attention so you have to play with them all the time.” Red spoke quietly as Green nodded. “I wish it was a real eevee!” Green exclaimed as he giggled, making Red smile. “Don’t worry you will get one in a few years.”

  
“But I can’t wait for a few years.” Little Green whined as he pouted, making Red chuckle once more. “Green? Who are you talking to?”

  
Green looked up at his sister before he smiled. “Red! He’s my best friend!” Daisy hummed as she nodded, sitting beside him. “Who’s Red?” Green frowned before he pointed at him. “He’s right here!”

  
Daisy shook her head before reaching out, ruffling his hair. “There’s no one beside you silly.”

  
Green frowned as he looked at Red who smiled sadly at him. “Why can’t she see you?” Red looked down. “Only you can see me Green. You have a gift that they don’t understand and never will.” Green frowned before he looked back at his sister. She just smiled at him before picking him up. “Well it’s time for you to have a bath.”

  
As Green got older he found himself alone but he always had Red with him. Until it started getting awkward for him. Is it strange when you start developing a crush on a dead guy? He had no idea how to feel about this or tell Red about this. He didn’t want him to leave. Then he will be alone. Which he didn’t want, but he had to tell him eventually and he knew that. So it was now or never.

  
“Hey Red?”

  
The man looked over as Green turned over where he was laying on his bed. “Hey Red so why are you still hanging around me?” The raven haired male looked over from where he was sitting on the floor. “Because you have accepted me for being around you and I really don’t want to go back to that place.” Now that got his attention, what place?

  
“What place?” Red looked down before looking back at him with a sad smile. “Can’t tell you. But it’s dark and lonely. I’d rather stay here where it is full of life.” Green nodded as he laid his head down onto his pillow. “Makes sense I suppose.”

  
“Why don’t want me around anymore?”

  
“What no! Don’t say things like that!” Green exclaimed as he sat up in his bed, looking at the ravened haired male? Ghost? Who knows. Red nodded, relieved since he didn’t have to go back to that place. “But I do need to confess something.” Green mumbled.

  
“What is it?” Red asked as he smiled at the brunet. “How did you even hear me? I mumbled it.” Green said as he moved his legs and patted the space beside him. “I’m a ghost, I can hear everything you say.” Red replied as he sat down beside the smaller male. Green chewed the inside of his cheek as he squirmed.

  
“This is going to sound crazy but-“

  
“You have a crush on me.” Red stated making Green look at him with wide eyes and a huge blush on his cheeks. “How did y-you know I was going to say that!” Green yelled as he fidgeted like crazy. Red just smiled before he placed a hand on the brunet’s cheek. “That’s how. I can’t touch you unless you have feelings for me.” Red explained making Green blush a darker shade of red.

  
“Oh.” Well shit he never thought about that. Red chuckled before he leaned over and kissed is forehead. “You have no idea how long I have waited to do that.” He whispered. Green smiled softly as he looked down. Well damn looked like Red had feelings for him for a long time, which made him feel a little guilty.

  
“How long?”

  
“Since you were a child. You were so happy and full of life that I just couldn’t help myself. You’re like a beam of light and I don’t know why.” Red explained as he looked away. Green smiled as he shrugged. “It doesn’t matter. You’re here and that’s all that matters now.”

  
Red smiled as he nodded. “I suppose you are right.” They both smiled at each other. Who knew this was going to happen? Green sure as hell didn’t so how was he suppose to explain that he is dating a ghost? This just got a lot more complicated. 


	38. I Can't Lose You Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by Reisi. Hope they enjoy it!

“Medicine check, water check, ammo check, food……” Gold winced as he looked up at Red who glared at him. “We couldn’t find any.” He mumbled making Red frown. Well this wasn’t good.   
“We need food. Tomorrow we will take a bigger group. Maybe with more pair of eyes we can find something.” Gold nodded before he walked off as Red got stuck into his own thoughts. They have taken shelter in this cottage for about four months now and things have been going smoothly. And Green has finally gotten over that fear of his, so that helps too.

  
“You okay?” He heard a voice ask from behind him. Turning around, he smiled when he saw it was Green and nodded. “You want to go into town tomorrow with us?” Green shrugged. “Sure why not. It gets boring around here.”

  
The next day Crystal, Silver, Gold, Green and Red headed into town for supplies, mostly food. It was a small town, barely anything in it and Red decided they needed to keep moving. They can’t stay at that cottage forever, especially if there was no food around. “Okay guys I think that is it. We searched the entire town and nothing.” Gold said as he winced.

  
“Looks like we have to leave the cottage and keep going.” Red stated, the others agreeing with him. They were just about to head back to camp when a dead one appeared out of no where. It screamed in it’s raspy voice as it extended it’s arms to grab onto Crystal, who gasped. “Crystal!”

  
She screeched when it bit into her hand before she managed to stab it in the head, gasping as she stared at her hand. She huffed as she grabbed the axe off her hip and handed it to Silver. “Cut off my hand!” She demanded, getting a confused stare.

  
“Cut off my hand before it spreads through my body you idiot!” She screeched getting Silver to move. “This is going to hurt.” Silver warned as Gold grabbed her other hand for support. She nodded before she closed her eyes as Silver brought down the axe hard and fast. Crystal screamed as Gold hugged her, hushing her before he ripped off a piece of his shirt and held it in front of her. She nodded before she let the golden eyed male stuff the piece of cloth into her mouth.

  
Green flinched as he turned to look away. He really couldn’t watch as Silver brought the axe down again, hoping it would get through the bone this time. Red crouched down and placed his hand onto Crystal’s knee for support as he gave a few tips to Silver who huffed as he nodded, raising the axe once more over his head.

  
With one more forced swing, her hand came off with Crystal whimpering as Gold picked her up bridal style as Green grabbed a lighter and a piece of round metal. Heating the metal up, he turned and gave Crystal a nod, who nodded weakly back, before he placed it on the wound. “This will help stop the bleeding.”

  
Red quickly got into the van while Gold carefully got into the back with Silver who was holding a first aid kit. “You guys got her?” Green asked before he got nods and shut the doors. With that Green looked around the area quickly as he walked towards the passenger side before he slipped in.

  
It was a tense silent ride. Crystal was passed out as the two boys in the back with her did everything they could while Red glared at the road. “Red?” Said male looked quickly over at his lover before back to the road before he let out a breath. “That could have been you.”

  
Green smiled sadly as he placed a hand on his boyfriends arm. “But it wasn’t. It was Crystal and we need to be there for her right now.”

  
“I know, but I can’t stop thinking about it. What if it was you? I should have never asked you to come with us.” Green frowned before he glared out the window. Well that wasn’t fair. “Look. I can handle myself now, hell Crystal has been able to handle herself every time she came out here. It just came out of no where. How on earth could we possibly know this would happen?”

  
Red stayed silent as he turned a corner, he knew Green was right. But he couldn’t help it, he didn’t want to lose him. “You’re right. We didn’t know this was going to happen, but I can’t lose you so you are staying home next time.”

  
“God dammit Red! Stop overprotecting me over everything! If you can’t have me in the field without me distracting you then I will break up with you!” Green hissed. The raven haired male was shocked. He never thought Green would ever use those words against him.

  
“That isn’t fair.” Red said as he gripped onto the wheel even harder. “It isn’t fair for you to make me sit around because you think I can’t protect myself. I can’t even go for a walk without you freaking out because a dead one can come out of no where and kill me.”

  
“It happened today didn’t it!?” Red snapped as he pulled over. “Crystal was experienced but she was still bit. If it wasn’t for her quick thinking then she would be dead by now.”

  
“Why can’t you just get the hint that I can protect myself! I know it happened to her! I was there when Silver chopped her hand off! Doesn’t mean that it will happen every time Red.”

  
They both went quiet when Silver tapped on the window. “Is everything ok in here guys?”

  
Green huffed as he opened the door and got out. “Silver you can ride up here. I’m going to the back.” Silver blinked before he slowly nodded, he had no idea what was going on. He silently walked around the van before he slipped inside, closing the door. Great now he was stuck with Red who was angry. He was freaking scary when he gets angry.

  
Green climbed into the back and slammed the door closed as he sat down on the other side of Crystal. Gold looked over and gripped onto the seat when the van started moving again. “Everything ok?”

  
Green just glared at him before he huffed. “Sorry just ignore me. How is Crystal doing?” Gold nodded as he grabbed her hand. “She’s a strong girl. She will be fine.” Green nodded as the both of them went silent. This was going to be a long ride. “Got into a fight with Red?”

  
Green glared at Gold before he looked away. “Yes.”

  
“Want to tell me about it?”

  
Green chuckled bitterly. “What so you can run your mouth off and tell everyone? No thanks.” Gold frowned as he shifted. “Wow thanks.” Green closed his eyes as he started to feel guilty. “Sorry. I’m just mad right now.”

  
“No I get it. I know you usually go to Crystal about your problems, but she is out for now. So if you want to just rant about everything go ahead.”

  
Green chuckled. “When are you going to tell her you have feelings for her?” Gold rolled his eyes as he looked down at her. “I don’t have feelings for her.”

  
“But you do. So now I have a question for you. Why date yellow when you can tell your feelings to Crystal?”

  
“Because she is dating Silver.” Green blinked before he laughed. “No she isn’t. They are just really close friends.”

  
“Wait what?” Green smiled as he shrugged making Gold get lost in his thoughts. It was silent for a few moments before the van stopped, telling both males that they arrived at the cottage. Green sighed as he opened up the back before he climbed out, helping Gold who was carrying Crystal again, out of the van as well.

  
Watching Gold and Silver worry about Crystal made Green feel like she was protected. He really can’t lose his best friend. She knew everything about him and vise versa. He leaned back against the van as everyone surrounded his best friend before he looked over to see Red walking towards him. He really didn’t want to deal with him right now.

  
“What? Scared that I could hurt myself while I stand here?” Green snapped as he crossed his arms across his chest, glaring at the taller male who sighed. “Look. I have been thinking that maybe you’re right. I need to stop trying to protect you so much. I know you can handle yourself now but I can’t seem to help it. I promise you that I will try to let you do your own things without me freaking out about it.”

  
Green smiled before he leaned up to kiss his overprotective boyfriend before hugging him. “Thank you. That’s all I want.” He whispered, smiling even wider when he felt Red hug him a little bit tighter.

  
Red nodded before letting him go. Green was right, he always was. He needed to take a step back and worry about the others as well. He just needed to learn to trust Green about this. He could try to do that. He just hope it wouldn’t kill him in the end. 


	39. Embarrassment

Professor Oak had everyone gathered up for a meeting, which was fine. It was a hundred degrees and the air conditioner was down, which was fine, Green could deal with that. Red had his shirt off, which was not fine. The boy is seriously going to give him a heart attack.

  
Everyone was dying of heat and they all were wearing clothes that the others have never seen before and while Blue and the other girls were fussing over each others outfits, the boys just sat in silence. Blue was wearing a blue crop top with white jean short shorts which in Green’s opinion was just her. She loved to show off skin so it didn’t really bother him all to much.

  
Yellow was wearing a yellow summer dress which didn’t surprise him all to much while Crystal surprised him the most with her white tank top and black shorts. The shorts weren’t surprising but the top was. Sapphire was wearing almost the same outfit but instead of it being blue it was red. He preferred the blue, it suited her much better.

  
Now the guys were just shirts with shorts really. Red who didn’t have a top on, which honestly Red please put on a shirt you are going to give our boy here a heart attack, with black shorts. Gold wearing his favorite black band shirt with his black shorts. (Which was stupid, he was going to give himself heat stroke.)

  
Silver wasn’t much better with his own black but that’s Silver. Ruby was wearing a blue tank top with white shorts. He was the most feminine out of the boy group. Green himself was wearing a light purple shirt with his own brown cargo shorts on. His favorite summer outfit.

  
But now that they all have been here for over an hour, all of them sat in silence while trying to desperately cool off, which wasn’t working. So Green stood up, deciding that he had enough of this bullshit and said something he knew he was going to regret later. “My place has AC now lets get going.”

  
Hearing loud cheering, Green rolled his eyes as he lead the way to his place. He usually didn’t like people coming into his home but he wasn’t going to sit and wait for the professor in hot heat.   
Opening the door to his apartment, he turned around and glared at them all. “I got some rules. One, no loud noises. The neighbours has a baby girl that I babysit sometimes and it is almost impossible to get her to sleep so be quiet. Two, don’t touch anything without my permission. Three, no going into my room or I will kill you. Got it?”

  
The others nodded while Green huffed. “Good. Welcome to my home.” The others looked around the little place while Green sat down on the couch, all of sudden feeling a little insecure. The only person who stepped foot into this place other than him was Daisy. He trusted her so letting in eight other pokedex holders come into his home was a nightmare.

  
“Guess what I found? Spin the bottle hmmm?” Gold asked with a smirk on his lips while holding up a glass bottle. Green glared at him before standing up. “No I have a neighbour next door with a fussy baby.”

  
Gold huffed as he leaned against the kitchen doorframe. “Just ask if they are at home. If not then let’s play.” Green sighed as he yanked out his phone, quickly sending a text over before turning it off. Ding! Wow that was a fast reply. Picking turning his phone back on he frowned. They weren’t home but he could lie and say they were. But that didn’t happen since Gold took his phone.

  
“Aha not home lets play!” Gold exclaimed as he sat down, the others joining in quickly. He knew he was going to regret this earlier, ugh. Sitting down with a huff he glared as Gold smirked. “You first Green, since it is your place.”

  
“No.” Gold frowned before he shrugged. “Fine, Blue you go.” She smiled as she leaned over, spinning the bottle she giggled as it slowly came to a stop, on Crystal. Both girls shrugged before they leaned over and pecked each other on the lips. Green rolled his eyes, this was a horrible idea. He never had his first kiss so this was going to be horrible.

  
“My turn!” Crystal stated before spinning the bottle. Watching in horror, Green glared at the bottle that stopped at Silver. After they shared a quick kiss, Silver without saying a word spun the bottle, which landed on Red. They shared a quick kiss, as everyone watched in amusement and in horror, Gold whining about how Red even got to kiss Silver and he didn’t. Red just rolled his eyes as he chuckled before spinning the bottle.

  
Well shit because that bottle landed on Green. Now the brunet knew he was going to die. Why the crush ugh! Red raised a brow before leaning over while Green glared at the bottle. Why was this his life again? Why couldn’t the neighbours be home? Why Red? Blushing, he leaned over as well and without warning Red kissed him, making Green’s mind shut down. Well this felt nice.

  
Was this what kissing felt like? Letting out a small noise, Green blushed even harder when Red pulled away while the others stared at him. Green just covered his face as he stood up and ran into his room, locking the door behind him. That was so embarrassing! Why did he have to moan? The embarrassment was just killing him by the time that someone knocked on his door, but he refused to answer. Just let him die in peace.

  
“Green?” No! That voice belonged to Red whhhyyy???? Green buried his face into his knees as he groaned in agony and despair. “Please open the door.” Red said softly while Green shook his head. “No.”

  
“Please?” Green sniffled as the embarrassment grew even worse. He couldn’t stop the tears at this point which was even worse. Green groaned again. This was the worst day of his life. He heard footsteps walk away from his door which made him sigh in relief before he heard two pairs of footsteps walk towards his door. Wait what?

  
The door opened, as Green peeked over to see Blue nodding at Red before walking away. Dammit he forgot about her pick locking doors! Red slowly made his way over towards him before sitting down, placing his hand onto Green’s back softly. “Green? Please talk to me.”

  
“Go away.” Green grumbled as he hugged his knees a bit tighter. Sadly Red stayed exactly where he was and refused to move. Green sighed as he pushed his pride down and lifted his head to look at the raven haired male, who was shocked to see tears running down the brunets cheeks. “That was your first kiss wasn’t it?”

  
“Of course it was!” Green yelled as he tried to glare at him, which was hard to do since he was still crying. Red smiled softly before he hugged the brunet as Green froze. “You are so adorable.” Red stated as Green flushed before he smacked Red in the face. “Don’t call me adorable!”

  
“But you are!”

  
SMACK!

  
“Ow!” 


	40. Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow look an update! Sorry I was kinda MIA there for a little while. Thank you to my twin sister for letting me use her old laptop until mine gets fixed! Please do enjoy this and Request anytime!!

Green moaned as Red pinned him to the bed and kissed him viciously. Tongues twirled around each other as Red’s hands ran down the brunet’s sides before gripping the bottom of his sweater, pulling it up. They broke the kiss for only a second so Red could pull the shirt off before they locked lips again, Red throwing the article of clothing over his shoulder to land wherever on the floor.

  
“Red.” Green moaned as the raven haired male started to attack his neck, nipping and kissing wherever he could reach. “Red. Wake up.” Red frowned as he pulled back to see Green with a huge blush on his face, his eyes three shades darker with lust. “What?”

  
“Wake up.”

  
Red woke up with a jolt while his alarm clock blared it’s tune. Sitting up, he leaned over to smack the annoying device off while he ran a hand through his raven spiked at the front hair. He had that dream again. The dream where he and Green are in bed together. How the hell is he suppose to look at Green in the eye now?

  
Hearing a knock on the front door, Red groaned as he got up and walked out of his bedroom in nothing but his pajama pants. Peeking through the hole in his apartment door, he winced when he saw Green standing there. Crap looks like he has to face him now. Yanking the door open, Red smiled and wordlessly held the door open so Green could enter.

  
“You're up late.” Green said as he turned towards him, arms crossed over his chest while staring at him unimpressed. Red blinked as he tried to remember what today was until it hit him like a brick. Shit! He forgot about the pokedex holder meeting!

  
“Fuck!” Red yelled as he ran to his room as Green sighed. “Language please.” He muttered while he moved Red’s jacket to the side so he could sit down on the couch. He sighed again when he heard several curses coming from the bedroom before Red came out, grabbing his jacket to throw it on.

  
“Okay let’s go.” The raven haired male said as he grabbed his cap and shook it before placing it on his head. Green crossed his arms once more as he shook his head. “Fine but no swearing, there will be young ones there.”

  
Red smacked his forehead as he chuckled. “Sorry, since when did you care anyway?” Green shrugged before he stood up and walked over to the front door. “Let’s just go.” Red nodded as he followed him out the door. Once they got to Professor Oaks lab and Red got a scolding from the old professor the meeting got going. It was a simple meeting about how they felt and all that wonderful stuff.

  
It was a useless meeting but they did all get a new update on their pokedexs so that was all good in Red’s opinion. So now they were all just hanging around to catch up and probably all stay the night at the Professor’s place.

  
So now Red was laying on the couch as he tried not to doze off while everyone was outside talking to each other. How they didn’t know he wasn’t there he had no clue but he was tired from not getting a lot of sleep the night before, so he was glad to sleep now.

  
“Red?” Said male looked up to see Green standing at the doorway with a cute concerned expression on his face before the brunet smiled. “Finally. We’re alone.” Green said as he walked over before climbing on top of him. Placing his hands on the brunet’s hips, Red looked up at him confused.

  
“What are you doing?” Red asked his voice a little high pitched while Green just chuckled before leaning down to kiss him. “Oh please Red. I know you have been having dreams about me. I’m just doing what you want all along.” Green replied as he sat back up, Red sitting up as well with Green still in his lap. “To be honest.” Green started before kissing him lightly. “I always wanted you to have your way with me.”

  
Red bit his lip as he ran his hands up Green’s side, smiling when he got a shiver in return. “Are you sure about that?” Red whispered while Green nodded before leaning over and kissing him. “Please.” Green whined as he shifted, making Red growl before he kissed him hard. Pulling off Green’s shirt Red sucked a nipple into his mouth, smirking when he heard Green moan.   
“Red….. Red! Wake up!” Red gasped as he woke up and looked up at Gold who backed up quickly. “Easy man, I thought you were having a nightmare considering how much you were groaning.” Gold exclaimed as Red huffed before sitting up. He had that dream AGAIN?? This was driving him nuts.

  
“Where’s Green?” Gold blinked before he pointed out the window while Red got up and walked out the door. “Thanks Gold.” He muttered as he ran outside. He needed to talk to him about this so he could at least stop dreaming about it. He loves the dreams sure, but having them every night is just going to kill him.

  
Red finally spotted him by the lake as he sighed and walked over towards him before he lost his confidence and determination. “Green I need to talk to you about something.” The brunet hummed as he looked over at the fighter and Red’s breath caught in his throat. Dear god he was beautiful in the moonlight. “Red?”

  
Shaking his head, Red got back to what he was going to say. Let’s hope he doesn’t screw this up. “I need to get this off my chest. I think that I am gay.” Red started as Green blinked. “I figured that already.”

  
Red opened his mouth to continue before he stopped and stared at Green in disbelief. “Wait what?” Green chuckled before he smiled slightly. “I mean you don’t really hide it. You check guys out when we are fighting them.”

  
Red blinked quietly as he had a mental panic. He did that? He knew some of the guys they had to take down was really attractive but he didn’t realize he was gawking enough for Green to notice. “Um Red? You okay?” Red nodded as he shook his head.

  
“Anyway I am having these strange dreams and it’s about you.” Red said while Green raised his eyebrows before he softened. “Awe someone has a crush. Cute.” He replied making Red blushed before he kept going.

  
“Yeah okay, you’re weird anyway it’s happening all the time and I can’t sleep because of it.”

  
“I’m the weird one? You just told me you are having strange dreams about me. Exactly how strange are these dreams?” Green exclaimed, well more like he demanded. Red turned red again as he chuckled. “Um strange let’s just keep it that way please.”

  
Green slowly nodded as he sighed. “Okay and what exactly am I suppose to do about it?” Green demanded as he crossed his arms across his chest while glaring up at the raven haired male. Red shrugged as he looked at him with a hopeless expression. “I don’t know!”

  
Green sighed as he shook his head. “Well I need to know what these dreams are about to at least try to fix it.” Red shook his head as he shrank under Green’s glare. His eyes seemed to glow even brighter under the moonlight which made it even more scary. He had an idea so instead of saying it out loud, he will just do it and hope that the brunet didn’t kill him for it.   
Red stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Green’s waist and without hesitating, pulled him into a kiss. Which to him was amazing until Green squeaked and bit his lip, making Red pull away in pain. “What was that for!?” Green shrieked as his face went red. “I’m sorry I was even thinking!” Red yelled as he took a step back in terror.

  
Green just looked down as he all of a sudden got insecure, which made him look so small and cute in the fighter’s eyes. “That was my first kiss you idiot.” Green whispered as he wrapped his arms around himself, making Red feel guilty.

  
“I’m sorry. I’m an idiot.” Red said as he bit the inside of his cheek while Green just huffed. “Well are you going to go away or kiss me again? If you kiss me I demand a better kiss then that poor excuse kiss you gave me earlier.” Green snapped as he glared up at him once more. Which confused Red for he had no clue what was going on in the brunets mind at all, but hey if he wanted a better kiss then why the hell not.

  
Red pulled him close as he kissed him again, hoping that this better not be another dream or he was going to scream. In the end it wasn’t which Red was really happy for.


	41. Happy Birthday Red!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a bit early, since his birthday is on the 8th but Happy Birthday to my second favorite Pokedex Holder! Heh I love Pokespe Red! This is a bit short but please do enjoy!!

Red smiled as he walked into his home to hear piano music dancing throughout the house. Smiling, Red walked through his home towards the living room and peeked inside. Green had his eyes closed as he listened to the melody that he was playing. His fingers dancing along the keys that played each note beautifully.

  
Red found it breathtaking whenever he watched his boyfriend play the piano. Walking towards the male who was playing the piano, Red slipped onto the bench seat behind Green before he wrapped his arms around him. Green had a habit in sitting on the very edge of the bench seat while playing and Red had found use for it.

  
Green opened his eyes as he stopped playing to look over at him before giving Red a sweet small kiss. “Keep playing.” Red whispered as he buried his nose into fawn coloured spikes as Green did what Red asked.

  
Red smiled as he listened to the music before he started to whisper into Green’s ear. “You’re so beautiful when you play, the way you hold yourself as you play, how you close your eyes to listen to the melody instead of just playing, the way your fingers dance along the keys. It’s all just so breathtaking.”

  
Green blushed as he kept playing. Red tended to do this while he was playing. Sit behind him and whisper things he loved about him in his ear. At first it distracted him but now he smiled as he kept playing just for him. Coming near to the end of the piece he was playing, he relaxed back into Red as he played the last few notes before he placed his hands onto Red’s arms.

  
“Happy birthday.” Green whispered while the raven haired male smiled as he kissed the back of his neck. “Thank you.” They sat in silence as they just enjoyed each others presence. A knock on the door made the both of them look at each other before getting up to answer the door.

  
Red answered the door and boy was it a surprise. “HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Gold shouted loudly as he walked through the door with the other pokedex holders walking in behind him. Red laughed as he closed the door while the others set their gifts on the table. “I made a cake.” Yellow said quietly as she set it down on the table.

  
“Thanks guys! This means a lot to me.” Red replied as he smiled brightly. Everyone smiled with him before Yellow pushed the cake towards him and started to light up the candles. Once she finished, she nodded at all of them before they started singing.

  
Sure the song was horrible, they were not the greatest singers, but Red smiled as he looked over at Green who winked at him as he leaned against the kitchen doorframe. “Make a wish Red!” Gold shouted once more while the others sighed. Crystal smacked him in the back of the head.

  
Red smiled as he stared at the cake. What did he want to wish for? He had everything he ever wanted. He had an amazing group of friends, an amazing boyfriend and a roof over his head. He was quite happy in where he was. Red shrugged as he blew out the candles while everyone clapped.

  
After a long evening of eating cake, opening gifts and sharing a lot of laughs, Red was quite happy to just go to bed and pass out. Well maybe, depends on what Green springs on him. “So what did you end up wishing for?” Green called out from the bathroom while Red sat on the bed in nothing but his pajama pants. “I didn’t wish for anything. I have everything I want, so what is there to wish for?” He replied as he laid back on the bed to stare at the ceiling.

  
“Well that’s boring. You could wish for anything, and you don’t even wish for it? I mean you could have wished to see Blue get caught for her stupid acts or for Gold to lose his voice.” Green called out before Red sat up. He chuckled as he thought about it. “But that is everything you want Green.”

  
“Well I suppose you are right about that.” Green answered while Red rolled his eyes. “Okay how about this. I wish to see you in a really short black dress with black heels or in a cheerleader uniform.” Red chuckled while Green made a humming noise before the bathroom door opened.

  
“Well good thing I can read your mind there sweetheart.” Green replied as he gave Red a wink as he swung his hips as he walked towards the raven haired male. Red mind short circuited when he saw Green in a dress that he described earlier. “Fuck, am I really that readable?” Red whispered as Green straddled him.

  
“Why of course dear.” Green giggled before he kissed him. “Now are you going to just stare at me all night or are you going to do something?” He purred while Red placed his hands on the brunette’s hips. “Oh I will do something alright.” Red replied, his voice a bit deeper as his eyes darkened in lust.

  
“Happy birthday dear.” Green whispered before Red flipped them around so he was lying on the bed. “Happy birthday indeed.” Red whispered before he attacked Green’s lips.

  
Best birthday ever.


End file.
